


Father and Son

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Dad!Ardyn, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Izunia lied to Ardyn, Niflheim Prince Noctis, Regis grows up as his son Noctis! VersusXIII, and he decides to raise Noctis, because he is identical to his son because he is a direct descendant, father - Freeform, raising her son as his own. Ardyn believed for 2000 years that Izunia killed her son.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Ardyn looking at Noctis newborn notices that he is identical to his son when he had been exiled to Pitioss. Discovering the truth he decides to take Noctis away and raise him as his son, while another child will grow up in Lucis' court.In expectation that the fate of the night and the star is fulfilled





	1. A sad truth and a new beginning

Ardyn walked slowly down the corridors of the Royal Palace of the Lucis Kings, looking for the room where the King, his wife, and the little prince slept.  
The spy who had joined the guards of the royal palace, had informed him of the birth of the heir to the throne, which the day after Regis would show the whole city of Insomnia.  
"The fact that I'm free again means that Regis or his son is the chosen one. I want to see them both and then start building my revenge ". Ardyn thought as he used the magic to enter the marriage room.  
The faint light of the moon illuminated the room and Ardyn approached the large bed, where Regis and his wife rested.  
Ardyn looked at the man for a few seconds and thought as he scratched his chin. "And apparently the relationship on the barrier is true. He can not be the one chosen by the crystal ". I turn my gaze to the cradle "The choice will fall on the child" and approached to see the newborn.  
Ardyn leaned slightly to look at the hereditary prince of Insomnia, who slept blissfully in her cradle.  
Immediately he withdrew and began to shake his head hard and think "No! It is not possible! It will be because of the faint light of the moon "Once again he approached the cradle to look more carefully at the newborn.  
He shuddered again and thought, "Yet Izunia, before imprisoning him at Pitioss with the Oracle, had screamed at me that ..." he closed his eyes and found himself facing still the scene that haunted him throughout his exile. . He who overcame every obstacle and trap of Pitioss to reach the deepest point that strange labyrinth. The lifeless body of his wife Polaris and his brother Izunia who shouted his condemnation and killed his son. Then the spell and the beginning of his long imprisonment in the most absolute darkness and with the only desire for revenge in the mind. Ardyn shook his head violently to drive away those memories and immediately opened his eyes to check the baby. . When he opened his eyes, I found the baby still in his crib and he sighed with relief. A smile appeared on Ardyn's face as she gently took the baby up and wrapped it in a light blanket.  
Ardyn stepped out of the master bedroom, gently cradling the baby and murmured, trying to keep a low tone of voice - My beloved son! Now that you find yourself I will not let you go away from me anymore. -. He crossed several corridors and said in a serious tone - But before we begin our new life, I must have answers -.  
When Ardyn found himself in front of the crystal, he said sarcastically and occasionally glanced at the baby - Apparently it was not enough for my younger brother to take away the throne, but also my son to secure an heir.- He looked up the crystal and said in a serious tone - And to make me suffer even more he shouted at me for killing him. - with anger and pain he exclaimed -Congratulation for your choice! You have really chosen a great King! -.  
Ardyn immediately lowered his head to the newborn, who continued to sleep, despite the scream he had just launched.  
The light of the crystal became more intense and she replied to Ardyn in a deep and ancient voice - it was your mad decision, the cause of your pain. You can not blame me or your brother for your misfortunes. - There was a moment of silence and then the crystal continued - And that child who sleeps in your arms is not your son. Return it to his cradle and his parents.  
Ardyn shook his head hard and said - No! He will come with me! He is my son and I claim the right that was denied to me!  
"Also, if he is destined to become the key to your salvation and that of Eos?" Asked the crystal and its light became more delicate.  
Ardyn looked down at the child and in his mind appeared the image of a man or rather a king who was pierced by his own father for a greater good.  
When he entered the Royal Palace, his mind was focused only on revenge and on how to push the King of Kings to sacrifice by any means he was capable.  
But now everything was different.  
He knew that the blood of Izunia did not flow in that child, but his own and that he would have sacrificed anything that remained for him.  
He looked up and answered with a decisive and serious tone - I am willing to remain in exile another 2,000 years and see my soul completely devoured by the scourge of the stars and not receive peace, rather than sacrifice my son. -  
The light of the color-changing crystal and Ardyn almost heard a growl coming from inside before the crystal began to emit a blinding light, which enveloped the entire room in which it was kept.  
When it finally went out, Ardyn was surprised to see that the baby was still sleeping and thought amused, "He has such a deep sleep that nothing can wake him up! my Noctis" blanket. And a smile appeared on his face.  
Then a small light came out of the crystal and descended downward until it reached the room where the King and Queen rested.  
Ardyn asked - What have you done? -  
\- I only returned to a father his own son, if from another world, where the story would have been very different from what he knows He answered the crystal with an enigmatic voice.  
Ardyn could not quite understand the words of the crystal, but he felt relieved to know that Regis would not suffer the loss of his son as it had happened to him.  
The crystal continued in a deep voice - A father will have to attend the sacrifice of his son. A child will have to suffer the disappearance of his father. A star will recall the light, while the night will unite the peoples to witness the dawn of a new era. -  
Ardyn listened carefully to the words of the crystal and commented bitterly - So the King of Kings must always sacrifice his life to bring the light back to Eos -  
\- A useless comment from you, that you know why the Chosen King must sacrifice his life -. He replied the crystal hard.  
Ardyn bit his tongue not to respond to the crystal with all the rage and hatred he had hatched during the duration of the exile.  
"Now I have to think only of Noctis. When the time comes, I'll take my revenge against you! "He began to back away as his gaze remained fixed on the crystal and clutching the infant to his chest.  
The crystal said seriously - You can go with your son. It will still take some time before your journey comes to an end. "  
Ardyn think "In another situation I would have gone mad, but now I'm happy to wait again. To have time to live with my son and thanks to him this terrible immortality no longer has the same weight "and immediately left the crystal alone.  
Ardyn left the Palace and glanced at Noctis calmly. "Let's go to Gralea, where we'll start our new life together." - With sweetness I caress one of the hands of the child and then disappear, while a new dawn rose on Insomnia.


	2. Prompto

Ardyn walked the long corridor that would take him to his apartment in the Imperial Palace, which the emperor had made available to him as Chancellor of the Empire.  
After a long and stressful week around the Empire, he could finally take a break and be with Noctis.  
It had been about three months since he had taken Noctis to Gralea and had introduced him to the Emperor as his son.  
On the same day, Regis had introduced his son Astrum Lucis Caelum to the people of Insomnia.  
When he was in front of the door, he saw the lords of Helianthus, two of the emperor's most loyal advisors and a very close couple.  
Seeing Ardyn, Mrs. Helianthus came over and said in a gentle voice - Welcome back Ardyn! Are you going to your son? - a delicate smile appeared on the face.  
Ardyn nodded and answered - The last diplomatic trip was longer than expected and I want to spend more time with him. - Then he added in a tired voice - Provided that the Emperor does not send me on another diplomatic trip. -  
Mr. Helianthus said putting a hand on Ardyn's shoulder - I wish you! You have every right to spend time with your child. - The look became sad and whispered - Having a child is a real blessing, not always granted to everyone. -  
Mrs. Helianthus sighed painfully too and said taking her husband's hand - Come on now! We have to bring our relationship from the Emperor - He smiled at Ardyn - I wish you a nice day with your son - he made a slight bow and a sincere smile before heading for the Emperor.  
Ardyn thought about scratching his chin "Life is unjust.There are good people who can not fulfill their greatest desire.A man who sacrificed his very existence to save the innocent has become an immortal monster repudiated by his own family and in the future the cause of darkness and the downfall of Eos "a bitter smile appeared on his face.  
He entered his apartment and found the nanny who was holding Noctis in her arms and said - I'm back! How is my son? "He approached the girl with a quick step.  
The nanny turned to Ardyn and said, "Very well! I have now finished feeding him for about a quarter of an hour - he gently handed the child to the chancellor.  
Ardyn wrapped the baby in his arms and then with the tip of his forefinger touched the tip of his nose and said to the nanny without taking his eyes off his son - Can I continue to call you in the case of a new diplomatic trip or a long meeting? -  
The girl bowed and said, "It is an honor for me to serve the chancellor. Call me when you want - he took his fee and his belongings before leaving the apartment, closing the door gently.  
Ardyn looking at his son said - Finally alone! This has been a long week, Noctis! I thought I could better reconcile the time to spend with you, but Iedolas does not leave me much free time - And he also thought about the future in which Noctis growing up in that environment would never have had a normal life and friends.  
Ardyn thought as he sat on one of the armchairs and continued to lull the child "The exact same situation that Noctis would have found in Lucis's court" and in his mind flashed the image of his son grown alone and revered in the court of his brother Izunia , considered as the savior of the world of Eos.  
He chased the image so as not to be assailed by the anger and hatred he felt towards his brother, the crystal and the descendant of the Oracle who had imprisoned him in his prison in Pitioss.  
"If only Helianthus had a son! "Ardyn found himself thinking and this suggested a brilliant idea in his mind.  
Ardyn gently put Noctis in his cradle "I will take a baby from the First Magitek Production Facility and bring it to the Helianthus with whom I have a good relationship and have the desire to have a child. In this way, I can grow another child together with Noct, perhaps with whom he will make a strong friendship ". He looked at his watch and decided to go into action only at deep night.  
It took little time to penetrate and take a newborn from the factory and despite the enormous security measures installed by Verstael Besithia to prevent Lucis's spies from entering and taking the secrets of the powerful army of the Niflheim Empire.  
He also managed to put the baby in the place he had carefully chosen and with his magic he managed to make the barcode invisible to people's eyes. He concluded the work by putting a small magic letter to make it seem like a divine event.  
He returned to his apartment after a quarter of an hour and commented aloud - A pity that I can not use this power, even when I make diplomatic or control trips to the Empire - and immediately ran to the cradle to check, how it was Noctis. After assuring his son's health, he decided to rest a few hours before the start of a new day.  
The next morning Ardyn came out of his apartment with the little Noctis, to go and confer with Iedolas on his diplomatic journey.  
Ardyn heard the cheerful voices of the Helianthus behind him and turned around in surprise when he saw the little bundle holding the lady in his hands. "Have you adopted a child?" -  
Mrs. Helianthus answered cheerfully - No! Last night a messenger of the Gods decided to bless us with a child -. He hugged the little boy gently and continued - We decided to call him Prompto-.  
Ardyn came up to Mrs. Helianthus and exclaimed - You were really lucky to see your wish fulfilled - she looked at the child again and commented - she seems to me the same as Noctis -  
Mr. Helianthus said - Yes! Maybe he and Prompto will become good friends when they are older. - He put a hand on his shoulder - as we are -. The wife nodded happily.  
Ardyn said cheerfully - I also hope that Noctis and Prompto can become friends -. He glanced again at the child and then greeted the Helianthus to go to his meeting with the emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ardyn centers on the fact that Prompto was taken by First Magitek Production Facility and then somehow got to Lucis.  
> I decided to leave with Astrum / Noctis! Versus Gladio and Ignis.  
> Helianthus means in Latin, sunflower


	3. Time of the Dawn

Eleven months had passed since Ardyn had brought Noctis to Gralea. The chances of Chancellor of the Empire took away a lot of time and he could spend little time with his son.

Ardyn thought, "Time seems to be accelerating. It seems only yesterday that I was talking to the crystal with my son in my arms. "He gently stroked the head of his child playing with one of the games, which he had brought back from one of his last trips.

"Once I wanted time to go much faster, now I wish ..."

:- Dad!-. the voice of a small child rang in the room.  
Ardyn winced and for a moment he had the impression that his heart together with time had stopped together. He opened his eyes wide and lifted Noctis to look him straight in the eye and asked in a trembling voice: "How did you call me?"

Noctis laughed as Ardyn lifted him and repeated, laughing: - Dad! -. He moved his arms and legs in the hope that his father would raise higher.

Ardyn clutched his son to his chest and a tear slid down his cheek and thought, "Please, time, now it slows down! Make these moments last 2,000 years ".

Neither time nor the Six listened to his prayer.

4 years and two months later.

Ardyn got out of the car, while a weak snow began to fall from the sky. He grimaced with disappointment as he opened his own umbrella and climbed the stairs that would take him to his Noctis apartment.

The secret meeting with his Insomnia spy had lasted almost all night and Noctis had insisted on staying in their apartment to wait for him.

He was climbing the last steps when a whistle hit his brain and looked up at the sky and thought "The Kings of the past have told Regis that his son is the chosen one".

Ardyn turned his gaze to Insomnia's direction and thought of Regis and the pain he was feeling at the time. A pain very similar to what he felt when Izunia had shouted that terrible lie on his son.

He saw him stand on his sword and hold his son in his arms, while the kings of the past told him that death sentence for Astrum. He saw and clearly felt his pain and a terrible suspicion formed in his mind.

He shook his head and found himself thinking bitterly "The Gods did not want to punish only me, but also my own descendants. They wanted to make me suffer my own blood and that I myself was the cause of the end of my lineage. " And he could not stop this chain of destiny, which he himself had generated when he had taken that wicked decision to stop the plague of the stars two thousand years ago.

One of the soldiers approached Ardyn and asked, "Are you alright, Chancelleries?"

Ardyn only nodded his head and replied as he kept his eyes on the direction of Insomnia and the faint rays of dawn filtering through the clouds.  
He entered his apartment and found Noctis sleeping in his bed with his head completely under the blanket.

Ardyn discovered Noctis's head and stroked the baby's head thought "Today is the birth of a new king" continued to caress the head of the son thought back for a moment to the words of the Crystal and continued "Indeed two kings, if I interpreted well the words of the Crystal "

Noctis moaned something before turning around and Ardyn watching the rays of the rising sun enter the room, he found himself once again to repeat the exact same prayer four years ago "Time slows down your run! I want to live every possible moment with my son ". Sitting at his side, he began to read his report on Insomnia.


	4. Hat

Three years later.

Noctis looked at the history book and wrinkling his nose asked his father: - What is the difference between a king and an emperor? -.

Ardyn looked up from his book and answered calmly: "A King is one whose power is limited to one nation of his own. An emperor, on the other hand, is one who has under his control not only his nation but also others. Nations that got through treaties or through the war. -. He placed an index in the notebook and invited his son to write and continued: - Emperor Iedolas Eldercapt governs the empire of Niflheim which also under its control Tenebrae, with the exception of the castle of Fenestala, and Accordo, while the King Regis Lucis Caelum remains only the Kingdom of Lucis -.

Noctis asked as he took notes in his notebook: "How come Niflheim has not yet conquered Lucis?"  
Ardyn took the geography book and opened to show the region of Eos to the son and with a blue pencil circled around the kingdom of Lucis and said: - The kings of Lucis have erected a magical barrier around their kingdom, which prevents Niflheim troops to advance and launch a decisive attack.-.  
Noctis also put this in his notebook and looking at his father he asked curiously: - How does a king or an emperor to be good at his job?  
"It's not that ruling a country can be defined as a normal profession," Ardyn thought with a strange smile on his lips. He looked at his son and answered with a serious tone: - He must know how to listen to all his subjects and his decisions must be impartial and just. He must not listen to the flattery, but to the constructive criticism that is addressed to him. He must know how to surround himself with a few trusted people and who can give him the right advice. And the most important thing is when his people are threatened he must know how to choose the right way to save his subjects and to put it on his head without ever looking back. " He especially marked the last words.

Noctis mentally repeated the words he had said to him and exclaimed in his childish voice: "Father, you would be a great king or emperor! I think you could make the right choices on every occasion! -. A big smile appeared on the face.

Ardyn looked at Noctis and those words and above all the trusting smile brought him unpleasant memories.  
His future subjects rushed along the sides of the streets shouting their prayers towards him and their looks full of confidence. And he had tried to please them and save them from the scourge of the stars, but it took only a short time to turn those looks full of trust into horror and hatred.

The people who first adored him now treated him like a monster and wanted to see him dead to make sure the end of the plague that afflicted the world.

Noctis seeing that the expression full of pain on his father's face asked as he tried to grab his hand: - Dad do you feel good? -.  
Ardyn ducked his son's hand and without saying a word, left the room and after the apartment.  
Noctis lowered his head and with a sad expression, murmured: - I hurt Dad! -.

\------------------

After two hours, Noctis heard the bell ring and immediately rushed to open the door to apologize to his father, but when he opened the door he found Prompto holding a camera in his hand.

Prompto exclaimed happily: - Look, Noct! Mom and dad gave me this camera! Finally I can cultivate my passion for photographs -. He looked at his friend's sad expression and asked worriedly: "What happened? Why are you sad-. He put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.  
Noctis answered putting his hands on his head: - I hurt Dad! And he left forever, Prompto! -. He burst into tears for what he had done.  
Prompto hugged his friend and said: - He did not go away forever! You will see that your dad will come back to you! -.  
Noct shook his head vigorously and murmured: "No, he will not come back!" He rubbed his nose with his hand: "And if I come back, it will not be good for you!" He rested his head on his legs and continued to cry.

Prompto first looked at his friend and then at the camera and an idea flashed in his mind: - What if you give your father a present to apologize? Gifts made with the heart always help to make peace! -.

Noctis stopped crying feeling the idea of his friend and asked hopefully raising his head slightly: - Do you really think it will work? -.  
Prompto exclaimed cheerfully and pulling a small pat on Noctis's shoulder: - Of course! -. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Noctis to wipe away the tears.

Noctis wiped his tears with his handkerchief and then stood up to run into his bedroom and Prompto heard the sound of a moving chair and then some objects falling to the ground.

Noctis came out holding a small black box in his hand and exclaimed: - Now, let's go! -. He took Prompto by a hand and ran out of the apartment and then headed for the elevator of the royal palace.

Iedolas wanted his chancellor, his advisors and his most trusted generals always at his disposal, for this reason he had decided to build inside the imperial palace of the apartments, a shopping center and other services for the welfare of his men more trust me.  
Prompto exclaimed: - What does that box contain? -.

Noctis answered as he pressed the elevator button that led to where the mall was located: - My pocket money! I hope it's enough to buy a new hat for dad! -. Sorrise and Prompto took a picture.

Noctis looked at his friend who exclaimed: "So we will have a memory of our first adventure together." immediately he took another, while the elevator kept going down.

\------------------------  
When Prompto and Noctis arrived in the mall, they immediately noticed a young blond-haired, who was jostled by little older boys and then left him on the ground and left satisfied.  
Noctis and Prompto approached the child to help him get up and Prompto asked, "Are you okay?" He offered another clean handkerchief to his peer.

The boy answered as he took Prompto's handkerchief out of his hand and began to wipe his face: - I'm fine! -. With a dry gesture he also freed himself from Noctis' sockets.  
Prompto asked curiously: - What's your name? Why were those kids pushing you? -.

The child wrinkled his nose and answered in a haughty tone: "My name is Loqi Tummelt!" He made a theatrical pause and then continued: - Simply because I am left-handed and therefore I do not take the sword in the traditional way.-.

Noctis said in a serious voice: "But it's a stupid motivation to hurt someone! One can be a great warrior indifferently if he uses a weapon with his right or left.  
Prompto added convinced: - And then also confuse the enemy, who will never expect to deal with a left-handed opponent.-.

Loqi nodded his head approvingly and said, "Absolutely true! That is why one day I will defeat Cor Leonis the immortal, showing everyone that they are wrong about me. His chest filled with pride.

Prompto and Noctis asked together: - Cor Leonis, The immortal?! -. Both had heard of this man's deeds from their parents.  
Loqi exclaimed putting his hand on his chest: - Yes, him! -. Then, looking at Prompto and Noctis, he asked, "How do you call yourselves?"

Noctis and Prompto introduced themselves and Loqi commented hearing their surnames with a note of surprise: - The son of the chancellor and the son of the most loyal advisors of the emperor! What are you doing here alone? -.

Prompto replied: - My friend wants to buy a hat for his dad and so we came here to buy a gift. He took the camera and took a picture of Loqi.

Loqi looked at Prompto taking a photograph of it and said in a serious tone: "I accompanied you to the best men's clothing store in this mall. I will be your escort, given that a future I will be a soldier. " Then he added, snapping his fingers theatrically: "So I can tell you how I will defeat one day Cor Leonis."

Noctis and Prompto did not answer and Loqi began to walk and tell all his plans.

\----------------------------

When he entered the clothing store, Noctis immediately turned to the shop assistant and asked, "Excuse me, miss. Can you show some hats? I have to give my father a present! -. Next to him, Prompto took a new picture, while Loqi stopped to look at the uniforms on display in the shop window.

The girl turned to Noctis and with a gentle smile said: - Of course, baby! -. He went over to the counter and pulled out several hats that he placed in front of Noctis, who stood on tiptoe to look better and choose.

She looked at them all with great interest, but what struck her most was a gray hat with different decorations, reminiscent of the coat her father wears, and the red headband that reminded her father's scarf.

Noctis pointed to his hat and asked in a serious voice, "I'm interested in this hat. How much ?-.

The clerk picked up the hat and after a quick calculation said the cost to Noctis. The child opened the little black box with his pocket money and began to count the money he had.  
He looked up at his hat and looked once more at the box and thought "it's all my pocket money! But I want to make peace with my dad! "And with that thought in mind he said firmly:" I'll take it! " And he handed the whole black box and then added, "Can you give me a gift package?"

The shop assistant smiled: - Of course! -. And he began to wrap the gift under the watchful eye of Noctis, Prompto and also Loqi.

 

____________________

\- You must absolutely find my son, do you understand?! -. shouted a voice so dear and familiar to Noctis.

Ardyn was giving orders to the guards and Noctis exclaimed seeing him in front of their apartment: - Dad! -. He approached him, hiding the gift behind his back.

Ardyn, hearing his son's voice, turned and shouted, "Noctis, where were you hunted?" You had me worried!-. He put his hands on his son's shoulders and waited for an answer.

Noctis looked down and answered vaguely: "I went for a ride with Prompto."

Prompto appeared next to Noctis and exclaimed: - We went for a ride! -.

Loqi appeared next to Noctis and Prompto and confirmed in a serious tone: "I have been their escort for their entire trip." He swelled his chest full of pride.

Ardyn looked at the newcomer and asked, "And who are you?"

Loqi answered in a serious tone: - I am Loqi Tummelt! One day I will be known as the general who made Cor Leonis out! -. He put his hand on his chest proudly.

Ardyn raised his eyebrow and after a moment of silence, he said, "Now, go to your house! That when I talk to your parents, I can assure you that you will spend a lot of time in punishment. "

Prompto and Loqi said together: - Hello, Noctis! -. Before running away.

Ardyn apologized to the guards before leading Noctis into the apartment.  
\--------------

 

Ardyn slammed the door of his apartment and asked in an angry tone: - Where have you been? Do you realize that I was worried when I did not find you in your room?! -. He put his hand on his forehead and looked at his son who was still and with his arms behind his back.

Noctis answered as he revealed the gift and handed it to his father: - I went to buy a gift for you, dad! -. And he lowered his guilty look.

Ardyn looked at the small package in his son's hands and asked, "Why did you spend all your pocket money to make me a present?"

Tears began to flow down Noctis' cheeks and he answered in a low tone: "Because I hurt you! You ran away because of my words and I apologize. I hope you accept my gift and forgive me. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

Ardyn looked at his son and without saying a word, he hugged Noctis in a strong hug and whispered: - You did not hurt me! You are the only one who did not make me suffer! -. and tears began to go down the cheeks.

Noctis rested his head on his father's chest as he continued to cry and Ardyn thought "You are my light" and stroked his son's head.

Ardyn, holding her son in her arms, sat down in an armchair and said, "Let's open the present now!"

Noctis nodded his head and looked at his father as he opened the package and then took the hat he had chosen so carefully.

The child asked, "Do you like the hat I chose?"

Ardyn put his hat on his head and said holding his son tightly to his chest: - Stupendous and fits my look perfectly. I will use only this hat from now on! -.

Noctis smiled happily and fell asleep in his father's arms.


	5. Astrum

Noctis was sitting on his father's bed, while the latter began to tell in a slow voice: - The sidereal are devoted to protecting our planet from any threat and each of them has a method to protect us. The Gods protect all creatures that inhabit our planet, including us humans. At one time, Shiva la Glaciale hated us and saw us as weak and fragile creatures, up to the gift of Ifrit the Ardent-.

Ardyn watched his son yawn and continued sitting next to him: - Ifrit was the first to admire human beings and decided to give them fire. Thanks to the fire humanity began to grow and progress technologically. He paused and continued: "Ifrit's behavior deeply affected Shiva, who changed completely. He gave respect to mortals and gave his eternal love to Ifrit.-.

Noctis made a disgusted voice and Ardyn could not help smiling as he saw his son's reaction to the word "love" and went on to say: - Thus was born the ancient civilization of Solheim, an empire linked in an insoluble way to the Gods and with a technology capable of harmonizing with nature. "  
:- Guy?-. Noctis asked curiously.

Ardyn put a hand in his hair and after thinking about it he answered: - The airships! Of the means of transport that furrowed the sky thanks to the huge balloons full of air .-.  
Noctis' eyes began to shine and he exclaimed dreamily: "I would like to fly on a dirigible!"

Ardyn murmured in a sorry tone: "Unfortunately, the lost civilization of Solheim has left us no scheme or plan to recreate the dirigibles or other inventions of that civilization." He stroked his son's head.

Noctis was disappointed by the news and Ardyn went on to tell: - The humans progressed so fast that they became proud by forgetting Ifrit's gift and rebelled against him and the other gods. The ardent was hurt by the behavior of his subjects and declared to them war and this caused the intervention of the Gods and thus the "Wars of the Gods" was born.

Noctis asked while yawning again: - Dad, in the cosmogony it is told that Ifrit rebelled against the Gods causing the "War of the Gods". Why is your version so different? -.

Ardyn answered in a serious voice: "I have done various research on my own because I was interested in knowing the story of Eos." And mentally he said to himself "I know the truth very well and I wanted to use it for my own purposes, but many things have changed". He stroked his son's black hair again.

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, when at the door the sound of the bell was heard first and then a growing knock at the door and the voice of a soldier shouting: - Chancellor Ardyn! -.

Ardyn snorted as Noctis asked worriedly: "What happened?" He saw his father stand up and go quickly to the door.

When Ardyn opened the door, a counselor was found and said, "The emperor has called an immediate meeting, Chancellor!" Noctis hid behind his father to understand what had happened.  
Ardyn asked, trying to keep a calm tone and looking directly at the councilor's eyes: "What happened so important to be called at this hour?" He could not understand the reason for that call from the Emperor.

The councilor replied, looking away: - One of our spies present at Insomnia has just told us that the crown prince of Lucis' kingdom, Astrum Lucis Caelum was seriously injured by an attack caused by a daemon, known by the name of Marililith. For this reason the Emperor wants to see his chancellor, generals and councilors to decide whether to take advantage of the opportunity to take action against Lucis.-.

Noctis hearing the word "daemons" began to tremble with fear, while Ardyn remained impassive in the face of the news.

Ardyn said, "I'll get my hat and I'll be right there!" Then he looked at Noctis who clung to his legs and murmured reassuringly as he took him in his arms: "I'm not going to fight daemons, I'm just going to talk to the emperor." He hugged his son gently, while with quick steps he took him to his bedroom.

Noctis exclaimed: "Do you promise me?"

Ardyn ruffled his hair and said, "Yes!" I tucked the covers and after taking the hat came out of his apartment.

 

\------------------------

General Glauca said in a serious tone and addressing himself directly to the emperor: - Now that Regis is at the bedside of his son, we can try to launch a decisive attack against the kingdom of Lucis.-.

Brigadier Caligo Ulldor exclaimed, fully supporting the general's idea: - The barrier will surely be weakened! Let's now launch a massive attack! -.

Ardyn remained silent as he listened to the words of the two soldiers and after those of the advisers who addressed directly to the Emperor, who did not say a word.

After listening to those present, Iedolas turned his gaze to his chancellor and asked, "What do you think, Ardyn?"

Ardyn folded his arms and answered in a serious and cold tone: "I think it's a stupid idea to attack Insomnia now." He heard the complaints of Glauca and Caligo, but decided to continue his speech: - For two reasons: the first that the barrier is still active and at its maximum power, although Regis is alongside his son. Secondly because it would be an action that would ruin the reputation of the Empire in the eyes of our citizens, since we also use the daemons in battle. A bad reputation feeds only new forms of rebellion, which already grow within our territory. "

The councilors began to mumble among themselves, while Caligo glared at Ardyn, who remained indifferent.

With a gesture from his hand, Iedolas invited his advisers to silence and then said in a flat and totally inexpressive voice: "Ardyn is absolutely right! It would be a mistake to launch a hasty attack against Insomnia without knowing, if its defenses have actually weakened.-. He briefly nodded at Ardyn, who immediately answered with his head.

Glauca violently banged his fist against the wooden table, but the emperor paid no attention to his general's furious reaction and concluded: - He declared the meeting closed! In the next days we will update with a new meeting.-. Glauca and Caligo were the first to leave the room, while Ardyn still remained with Iedolas to discuss.

 

\---------------------

 

Three days later.

Noctis held a small cat-shaped toy in his hand and asked his father, "That child, Astrum will have recovered?"

Ardyn looked at his son and answered in a serious tone: "We know nothing of his physical condition. Apparently there is the maximum reserve in the royal palace of Insomnia.-.

Noctis looked at the black stuffed cat in his hand and said in a serious tone: "Maybe getting a gift would help him get well.

Ardyn replied, trying to keep a serious tone: "We are enemies with Lucis Caelum, we can not build a friendly relationship with them." Then he found himself thinking "not enemies, but our family. My descendants ... but now I have worn this mask and will carry it to the end "

Noctis looked up and said firmly: "When we are adults and on the battlefield we will be enemies, but now we are only children and far from the war between Niflheim and Lucis, so I can give a quick healing gift to Astrum." And he gave the plush to his father.

Ardyn put a hand in his mouth to hold back a laugh and thought, "After all, the reasoning is not totally wrong! I could also please his request "he looked at the soft toy and said: - All right, I'll try."

Noctis grinned and Ardyn put his puppet inside his jacket pocket.

 

\------------------

 

General Glauca was inspecting the last group of Magitek soldiers when Ardyn approached him and asked in a neutral tone: "Is the inspection finished?"

Glauca answered as he dismissed the group of soldiers: - We are ready to leave, chancellor! -

Ardyn showed a small package and said in a serious tone as he handed it to the general: "I want you to deliver this gift to Prince Astrum Lucis Caelum."

The general was amazed by that request for a moment and asked, "What is a joke on your part, chancellor?"

Ardyn shook his head and explained in a serious and authoritative tone: "My son wants to send a wish for a speedy recovery to Astrum and I think you are the best person to do this" delicate "mission.

Glauca commented with an acid and superior tone: - Since becoming a father you have completely changed your attitude and attitude towards the kingdom of Lucis! -. Then he added velenos: "That brat must have great power over you."

: - Touch my son and I swear I'll make you look like a ten-star hotel in Hell. Ardyn threatened in a somber tone.

General Glauca asked defiantly: "Do you want to challenge me to a duel? You do not seem to me the type who can fight or use a weapon. "

Ardyn replied enigmatically: "You can not even imagine what I'm capable of." He handed the package to Glauca once more.  
The general took the gift and after a bow of the screen, he took the gift and reached his ship to reach the battlefield.

\----------

Two weeks later.

Titus Drautos entered the little prince's bedroom carrying a small packet and exclaimed after bowing to both Regis and Astrum: "I have unreglo for the prince." He handed the two items to King Regis, who personally checked him with its magic.

; - A gift from who? -. Astrum asked, showing a bit of interest, while Regis handed him the small box.

Titus replied: - On behalf of Noctis Izunia, son of the imperial chancery Ardyn. - With the tip of his eye he noticed Regis' surprise reaction.

Regis asked curiously as he raised his head to look at Titus straight in the eye: "Is Chancellor Izunia having a child?"

Titus nodded his head and explained: "Yes, and it is the same age as Astrum!" Ardyn raised him alone because his wife died after delivery. He watched Astrum slowly unwrap the gift he had received and concluded: - According to the rumors that turn, it seems that you love your son a lot.

Regis exclaimed as he looked at his son holding a small plush toy in the shape of a black cat: "All fathers love their children." He noticed that his son's red eyes moved toward him and began to gently stroke his head: - You will understand when one day you will become a father.

Titus replied: "I think I will never become a child's father." And after another bow, he decided to leave only the king with his son.

Astrum closed his eyes and let Regis continue with that affectionate gesture, before closing again in himself and in his silence, while in the hands I continued to squeeze that little gift, while still ignoring the strange designs of destiny


	6. Ravus

Another seven months passed when the geopolitical situation of Eos changed once again. The troops of Niflheim wanting to capture the little Astrum have invaded the palace of Fenestala and the Oracle Sylva died in an attempt to defend her son Ravus.  
King Regis managed to escape just in time and bring his son Astrum back to Insomnia.

 

Noctis held a large folder in his hands and walked beside his father, being careful not to let the precious documents slip out.

Ardyn asked in a worried tone and glancing at his son, "Are you sure you do it?"

Noctis answered with a serious tone: - Yes, dad! -. and clutching the folder he continued his march near his father.

Ardyn smiled amusedly when he heard painful verses that made Noctis wince too. In front of them was a short, gray-haired boy, limping along the corridor, and when he looked up at Ardyn he said, "Good morning to you, Cancellerie Izunia." He did not even deign a look, Noctis.

Ardyn replied politely and coldly: "Good morning to you, Ravus!" He glanced at the boy's right leg and thought, "Glauca, he's doing heavy training for the little prince of Tenebrae." He put a hand on Noctis's shoulder to bring him closer to him.

Ravus gave Noctis a cold look and resumed his slow march to what was his lodgings.

Noctis looked at him with the tip of his eye and then asked curiously: "Daddy, who is he?"

Ardyn replied: - Ravus Nox Fleuret, the prince of Tenebrae.-.

Noctis exclaimed recalling the story his father told him every evening: "If he belongs to the Nox Fleuret family, it means that he is the Oracle of your stories."

Ardyn shook his head and explained, "No, Ravus is not the Oracle. Only the women of the Nox Fleuret family become Oracoli and it will be Lunafreya, younger sister of Ravus, to become one. - The face became darker.

Noctis asked in a shrill voice: "The same is for the Lucis royal family?"

Ardyn asked, unable to understand the question of Noctis: - In what sense, Noct? -.

Noctis explained as he looked at the folder he was holding: - You said that in the Nox Fleuret family only women can become an Oracle, right? So this means that in the Lucis Caelum family, only men can become the chosen king! Quite right?-. He smiled at his father, waiting for an answer.

Ardyn looked at his son and began to scratch his head nervously not knowing how to respond to that statement of his son and thought "I don't know! I do not know if the Six have said something special to Izunia about who can become the chosen king "and looking, he said trying to keep a convinced tone: - I think so! -.

Noctis felt satisfied with the answer and continued to walk beside his father to his office.

 

\----------------  
Noctis along with Prompto and Loqi walked along the corridors of the central floor of the royal palace, where both the Chancellor's office and the special rooms resided, where the highest army posts could perform special training.

Loqi had begun to give a detailed explanation of how things worked on that plane and Prompto took some pictures as a memory.

Noctis yawned loudly then saw Ravus running the hall again, limping with the same leg. He approached him and asked in a worried tone: "Are you all right? Does your leg still hurt? -. He tried to touch his shoulder, but Ravus pushed him back abruptly with a dry hand.

Ravus hissed furiously: "Do not touch me!" I'm fine!-. I try to walk normally to get away from Noctis.

Noctis approached again and murmured: "It does not seem to me that your leg is well. You can not go around or train in these conditions. "Prompto and Loqi also came up curiously.  
Ravus looked at the three children and thought, "Is there a playground on this floor?" And then he replied furiously: "I have the right physical conditions to do what I want! Sparisci-. And lowering his head he mumbled: "To the imperialists who have conquered us and to the Lucis who have abandoned us, it does not matter anything about my family."

When he heard the word "Lucis," Noctis asked curiously: "Did your family have relations with the Lucis?"

Hearing that surname, Loqi exclaimed: "Do you know Cor Leonis?"

Ravus punched the wall, so as to make Noctis, Loqi and Prompto jump, and replied in a dry tone: - Once Tenebrae had a close relationship with Insomnia, but Regis Lucis Caelum decided to abandon us in time of need and my beloved homeland has fallen under the empire.-. Once again he hit the wall with all the strength he had in his body and thought "and besides because of him my mother was killed, but one day I ...".

Noctis asked calmly: "What happened? Why Regis has abandoned you and your family?-.

Ravus replied: "King Regis had brought his son Astrum to Tenebrae to help his recovery. And during this permanence, the Empire attacked our royal palace and Regis took advantage of the confusion to escape with his son. "

Noctis sighed, feeling that Astrum had survived the daemons attack and that he was fine. He wanted to know some other information about Astrum, but seeing the hatred that Ravus was holding against the Lucis family, he decided to give up asking questions.

Noctis looked at Ravus's leg again and said in a serious tone: "That leg must be treated. You can not continue training with that wound, you have to cure yourself.-. Prompto took out one of his handkerchiefs and began to bandage the wound.

Ravus hissed through clenched teeth: - I said I'm fine! You do not have to worry about yourself! -. He wanted to move his leg to chase Prompto, but he did not move to hurt the blond, who just wanted to help him.

Prompto exclaimed satisfied: - Done! Now it will hurt you when you walk, but I suggest you go to the infirmary. "

Loqi added: - Or risk compromising your leg and a future could give you problems in a future fight.

Ravus looked amazed at the three children who were helping him even though he had treated him in a rough and embarrassed manner said: - Thank you very much for your help! -.

Noctis was about to answer, but Glauca's voice made everyone jump: - Ravus, where did you end? -.

Seeing Ravus near Noctis, he exclaimed: "Are you wasting time with these brats instead of thinking about your studies?" He glanced at Prompto and Loqi.

Ravus murmured and lowered his head: - I beg your pardon, General! I spent a moment talking with them about something about the history of the Empire. "

Prompto and Loqi confirmed with their heads, while Noctis approached the general and said calmly: "We are helping Ravus to learn more about the history of the empire of Niflheim and help him consider this place as his house." He looked at Ravus and then said looking up to look Glauca straight in the eye: - Do not you protest being kinder to your student? He trains hard despite the leg injury.-.

Ravus let out a faint hiss in front of that statement of Noctis and watched the General tighten his fists and asked: - Are you giving advice to an army general on how to treat their students? -  
.  
Ravus wanted to intervene, but he did not succeed because Noctis replied immediately: - No, but I'm sorry to see Ravus reduced so and train despite the bad leg.-.

General Glauca already detested Noctis for the story of the small package for Astrum and was now even arguing with him about how he should have treated his student. He could not stand it and decided that this nine-year-old boy deserved an exemplary lesson.

Glauca raised his hand and threw a hard slap at Noctis, who crashed into the wall. The pain was strong, but the child decided to hold back his tears in front of the general.

Prompto and Loqi shouted together: - Noctis! -. They rushed to his friend to check his condition, while Glauca said putting a hand on the shoulder of Ravus: - See you tomorrow, for our training.-.

As soon as Glauca left the corridor, Ravus approached Noctis and his two friends and asked, "Are you okay?"

Noctis complained of the strong burning on his cheek and said in a painful voice: "It makes me terribly ill." He touched his cheek and whispered like a prayer, while tears began to fall down his cheeks: "I want my dad."

Ravus exclaimed: "I'm going to call him right away!" You immediately bring Noctis to the infirmary. " Loqi and Prompto nodded.

 

__________________________________  
Ardyn heard a knock on the door and said, "Come on!" seeing Ravus rushing into the room, he asked with little interest: - What happened? Does General Glauca want to see me? -.

Ravus began to stutter: - Noctis ... -. He could not even finish the sentence that found Ardyn's hands around his neck.

Ardyn asked in a threatening tone: "What have you done to my son?" It was always that damned family that ruined his life and that of his son. The first Oracle had helped Izunia exile him to Pitioss in that cruel manner, while now his descendant had dared to harm Noctis.

Ravus said in a frightened voice: "I did not do anything! it is true that the people who try to protect me, hurt themselves or forgiven their lives, but it was not me who hurt Noctis.-. he lowered his head and whispered in a whisper: "Noctis has defended me from Glauca, and he replied slapped him in the face."

Ardyn hissed furiously: "What did Glauca do?"

Ravus answered trying to find a calm tone of voice: - He slapped Noctis! Now she is an infirmary with her two friends. " He looked straight into Ardyn's eyes and whispered: "Please accept my profound apologies for what happened."

Ardyn took his hands around Ravus's neck and murmured: "It's not your fault, but Glauca's." He put on his coat and thought, "And he will pay for what he did to Noctis" and he pushed Ravus with little kindness out of his study.

 

\------------------------------------

When Ardyn arrived in the infirmary, he was greeted by the doctor who exclaimed: - Chancellor Izunia! Your son is in the next room. "He entered the room and found Noctis half-faced with a bandage that spoke to Loqi and Prompto.

Ardyn exclaimed: - Noctis! -. He entered the room followed by Ravus.

Noctis exclaimed holding out his arms to his father: - Dad! -. When his father held him in his arms, he began to cry again.

Ardyn looked at the bandage on his face and cradling his son said, "Now, it's all right! I'm here!-. Only a few minutes passed and Noctis fell asleep in a deep sleep, under the careful and worried look of Prompto and Loqi.

Ravus asked worriedly: "Noctis is okay?" Ardyn briefly nodded his head and the Prince of Tenebrae sighed with happiness.

Ardyn looked at Ravus's reaction and thought "I and the Oracle are bound to a destiny of death, but for Noctis and Ravus maybe not!" And then he said lightly touching the shoulder of Ravus: - You can come and visit him in our apartment later.-.

He would take Noctis to his apartment to rest and then he would go to Glauca to give him an exemplary lesson.

 

\----------------------

 

Glauca was putting his sword into place when Ardyn entered the room and said furiously: "How did you dare slap my son?"

The general answered turning to Ardyn: "Your son has no respect for the high offices of the army. I wanted to give him a little lesson. "

Ardyn took a sword from those used for training and said, "I promised you that if you touched my son I would have made you pay." He took off his jacket and said, "I challenge you to a sword duel."

General Glauca exclaimed picking up his sword: - Do you really want to be humiliated? -.

Ardyn thought "Never underestimate one who is over 2000 years old ... but you can not know this" and a strange smile appeared on his face, while he was pointing his sword at Glauca.

And Ardyn, as he had predicted, took very little to humiliate Glauca, who retired defeated and humiliated and the next day asked the emperor to be sent back to the front to try to break down the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought of bringing Noctis and Ardyn to Tenebrae to make sure that he met Astrum and Lunafreya for the first time. But I thought Ardyn would not risk putting his son in danger and meeting the two enemies, according to the prophecy.  
>  Then I changed my mind and decided to move the meeting between Astrum and Noctis later in the fanfic. I will write as a separate shot, an alternate version in which Noctis and Ardyn go to Tenebrae to do this meeting a few days.


	7. The Black Chocobo

The car sped along the road and Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "I can not wait to see the Chocobos and take lots of photographs." He took a picture of Noctis who had fallen asleep and leaned his head on the car window.

Loqi said enthusiastically: "Maybe I can use the Chocobo to create a new strategy for ...".

Ardyn exclaimed, not letting the sentence come to an end: - Appointed Cor and swore on the Six to return home by bus or worse still on foot.-. He still could not understand how that child was able to insert in every single speech, the immortal.

Loqi bit his tongue, while Prompto giggled silently in front of that scene and took a picture to capture that moment.

Ardyn smiled satisfied and continued driving until he arrived at the Chocobo Post run by Wiz Forlane. After defeating Glauca in a duel, he decided to take a little vacation to calm the waters and to bring Noctis to see the Chocobo for the first time.

He had not foreseen the presence of Loqi and Prompto, but he was happy to see how his son had bonded with his two friends. She was still suspicious of the friendship Noctis was slowly creating with Ravus, but had decided not to intervene for the time being.

Noctis moved slightly and opening both eyes, he asked, "Have we arrived?" He made a loud yawn and rubbed both his eyes.

Ardyn looked at the navigator and replied: "About half an hour is left, Noct!"

Noctis yawned once more and ran a hand through his curly black hair, while Prompto took another picture and Loqi remained silent.

 

\--------------------------------------------

When Ardyn and the children entered the small ranch, they were greeted by Wiz who exclaimed: - Welcome to my little stable. I am Wiz Forlane -. He looked at the three children and asked curiously: - Are they yours? -.

Ardyn answered, as Noctis grabbed his hand: "He is my son." He took Noctis in his arms and continued: "They two are my son's best friends." And he pointed to Prompto and Loqi and added: "Introduce yourself to Mr. Forlane."

The three children showed up and Wiz exclaimed: "You can call me Wiz quietly! Come and show me the caravan where you will stay and the Cafe Claire where you can dine and eat. Then I show you the stables and the circuit where we sometimes organize small races. -. Ardyn put Noctis down and took the suitcases to follow Wiz to his quarters.

After settling down, Wiz led the children to the stables where the Chocobos were held to show the children how they breed and how they are prepared for the various competitions.

While he continued to take his photographs, Prompto asked: - is it true that there is a golden chocobo able to cross any surface and even run on water? He took another photograph.

Wiz replied as he stroked one of his Chocobo: - I have never seen a golden chocobo or seen one with such characteristics. And I grew up in this business since I was a child. "

Prompto was disappointed by the answer and Noctis put a hand on his shoulder to comfort his friend and Loqi himself did the same.

Ardyn looked with interest at the various chocobos Wiz owned and looked at his son, who had a smile on his lips, as he watched the yellow feathered birds watch them with great curiosity.  
Wiz then led him to another stable and explained: - Inside this stable there is a rare example of chocobo, which risks extinction.-. He opened the door and let the three children and Ardyn enter the building.

Inside there was a black chocobo that was kicking the ground with force and Prompto commented with all the enthusiasm that he could try: - A rare example of black Chocobo! -. Loqi came running up to look closer and Noctis himself.

Ardyn was stupid to look at him as Wiz explained, "I found her when she was just a chick and I raised her. Every so often I make him run on the stable or in the wood.-.

At Ardyn, that chocobo reminded him of his Somnium. When he was young he had found an egg he had taken care of until he hatched and a small black chocobo was born. He had taken care of him and had become inseparable.

Ardyn still remembered when he made long journeys on Somnium to learn more about the world of Eos and how he felt free while his chocobo darted at full speed. And the more he knew his world the more he wanted to make it a better place.

Somnium had accompanied him even when he had become the King's chosen man in his triumphal entry into the city and his long rides to find a remedy for the terrible plague of the stars.  
When his wife was pregnant, he told him that one day he would like to take his son around Eos on Somnium.

He lowered his head to look at his son and thought, "Now I can make this dream come true" and a smile appeared on his face.

Ardyn approached Wiz and said gravely and putting a hand on Noctis's pat: "I'd like to take a ride on the black chocobo with my son." He noticed that Noctis raised his head to look at him questioningly.

Ardyn added looking at Loqi and Prompto: - Of course they deserve a good activity with the chocobos for the short period we'll be leaving.-. It was also right that they receive some sort of reward for their patience.

Wiz said, "I can hire you this chocobo for several hours if you want to take a ride with your son." Then he looked at Prompto and Loki and said, "While they could take care of baby chocobos that were born about three weeks ago."

Both the two children exclaimed: - Yes! We want to see the baby chocobo! -.

Ardyn said, trying to hold back the happiness he felt inside his heart and said, "Deal!"

 

\---------------

Wiz personally prepared the black chocobo and when it was finally ready Ardyn went first on the horse's back. Holding a hand on the reins to hold the Chocobo, he helped with the other Noctis to get on the back and immediately gave him some advice on how to keep.

Ardyn looked at Prompto and asked in a polite tone: "Can you take a picture of us, please?"

Prompto exclaimed taking the camera right away: - Of course! -. And he began to take several pictures.

When he had finished, Ardyn said, "Well, we're going!" He looked at Noctis who began to greet his friends before leaving.

Ardyn gave a slight order to the black chocobo that he left with a quick snap triggering the happiness of Noctis who immediately clung to the neck of the feathered, while this took speed and with a quick jump the fence.

Ardyn put his arm around Noctis and gave another order to the chocobo to go faster than he began to cross several woods, while Noctis screamed for joy and Ardyn held a euphonic smile, while the black bird kept running fast.

After two hours, Ardyn stopped the black chocobo on a hill to enjoy the sunset together with Noctis.

Noctis exclaimed: "I never thought that riding a chocobo was so funny!" He stroked the black feathered neck.

Ardyn murmured in a melancholy tone as she watched the sunset: "Yes, a lot! Traveling over a chocobo to discover many things about the earth of Eos.-. He looked down at Noctis and felt such happiness that he began to cry.

Noctis turned and seeing his father cry, he asked, "Daddy why are you sad?"

Ardyn rubbed a hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears and explained, "I'm not crying for sadness, but for happiness. It had been a long time since I wanted to take you for a ride on a chocobo.-. He looked up into the sunset again and once again found himself begging for time to stop.

Noctis murmured as he looked back into the sunset and exclaimed: "I am happy to be here too!"

_________________

 

They came back around half past eight in the evening, and when both Ardyn and Noctis came down from the black chocobo, they almost seemed to have just woken up from a dream. Ardyn immediately paid Wiz and I thank him for renting the black chocobo, while Noctis looked at all the photographs that Prompto had taken on the baby chocobos.

After a Fat Chocobo Hamburger, they began to talk and discuss how they had spent their afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnium from the latin: Dream.   
> The gold chocobo described by Prompto comes from Final Fantasy VII where you could get this chocobo by mating or beating Ruby Weapon. He was able to cross any surface and run into the water and thanks to him you could get the most powerful evocation of this game.  
> I was thinking of writing something about Polaris and Ardyn, maybe even showing some glimpses of his past. Polaris is a character of mine whom Ardyn mentions and she is the Ardyn's wife


	8. Promise

him lessons to learn how to use the sword and magic. His father thought it was time to start learning to fight, both for self defense and when he decided to try a career in the army.

Noctis would have preferred to continue spending his free time with his friends, but also Loqi and Prompto were beginning to be inundated with homework and training.

He threw a slight snort, then he saw Ravus come out, holding a letter in his hand and said, "Hi, Ravus! How are you?-.

Ravus turned his gaze to Noctis and said as he carefully folded the letter: "Hello, Noctis! Where are you going?-.

Noctis answered with a bored voice: - I'm going to train with my dad's sword! According to him I'm the right age to start.-. He watched Ravus place the letter in his pocket with great care.

Ravus said, "I'm going to my room to answer the letter my sister wrote to me." A gentle smile appeared on the face.

Noctis asked, "Your sister is not here?"

Ravus shook his head and explained in a sad and melancholy tone: "My sister Lunafreya is in Tenebrae's palace and she is completing her studies to become the new oracle." In his mind the happiest memories of his childhood appeared with his mother and sister.

Noctis murmured noticing Ravus's sadness and said, "Your sister must miss you a lot." He wondered why Ravus could not take any means of transport and go to his sister.

Ravus nodded: - There are so many things that I miss and many of these will never come back! -. And he knew it was the fault of King Regis and his son of the end of his happiness and of his mother's life.

He sighed painfully and added in a low voice, almost to avoid being heard by Noctis: "War always takes a lot of things and now I have to think only about protecting my sister."  
Noctis managed to hear the last words and said trying to keep the volume of his voice low: - I'll help you! -.

Ravus exclaimed surprised: - How?! -.

Noctis answered with a serious tone: - By making the promise I will make sure that in the land of Eos there will be no more wars and so you can protect your sister and give her a better future.-.

Ravu was stunned in front of the words of Noctis and then asked: - Do not you think it is a promise too big? -.

Noctis murmured as he scratched his head: "I do not know! But I would like to try the same .. to help a friend.-.

Ravus was amazed by the words of Noctis and exclaimed putting a hand on the shoulder of the child: - Thank you very much, Noct! -. Then he added with an almost hopeful tone: "Perhaps we will succeed in fulfilling this promise."

Noctis smiled and after saying goodbye to Ravus and seeing the schedule he started running down the corridor to reach his father.

 

\--------------------------

rdyn parried every single blow Noctis threw at him with his wooden sword and exclaimed: - Always change the point to hit! You must never try to hit the opponent in exactly the same point, but change it to each attack until you surprise your opponent and hit him. In this way you can also discover its weak point and exploit it to your advantage.-.

Noctis nodded his head and once again tried to launch an attack and this time he managed to touch his father's arm, before he was once again rejected.

Ardyn said, "Very well, Noct!" He looked at the time and then said: - Let's finish the lesson here! I have meetings with the emperor. " He took a towel to remove the sweat on his face.  
: - Also kings or emperors make promises? -. Noctis asked, placing his sword in his scabbard.

Ardyn took a sip of water and then replied: - Sometimes yes! They promise something to their people, but they must be careful not to make impossible promises they can not keep. The people do not want to have a sovereign incapable and liar.-. The last sentence said it with greater emphasis and then asked: - How come this question about promises? -.

Noctis replied: - I promised Ravus that I would make Eos a world without war: - Then he asked in a sadder tone and lowering his head: - And the promise I made to Ravus falls between those impossible? -.

Ardyn handed a towel to Noctis, then explained: "Perhaps! Everyone in the land of Eos wants peace and no longer see this land overwhelmed by the conflict of war for quite some time, but to get it we need diplomacy and patience. The rulers do not always have these virtues. "And he thought" there are also some things that you do not know about the destiny of the Oracle and the prophecy ".

Then he said putting his hand on the shoulder of his son: - But you have the right to try to make this promise true.-.

Noctis smiled and said, "So, I'll try to make it happen!"

He put on his jacket again and accompanied Noctis to their apartment where he found both Prompto and Loqi waiting for him. He left him with his friends to go to his usual meetings with the emperor, while he was thinking of the future.

 

\---------

Astrum looked out on his balcony and looked up at the sky in search of the stars he had studied with Lunafreya during his stay in Tenebrae.

A voice made him jump from his thoughts: - Prince, what are you doing outside at this time of night? -.

Astrum looked at Nyx and said, "I'm looking at the stars!" Then he looked at the kingslaive and asked curiously: - You instead? -. He watched as he descended from the ledge.

Nyx answered in a serious tone: "I had to give a secret report to your father on how the war proceeds against the border." The latest news was not positive for Lucis's reign and he wanted to get back on the front right away to help his teammates.

Astrum murmured in a serious tone and looking straight into Nyx's eyes: "This is bad news, is not it?"

Nyx nodded her head and said, "Unfortunately, the empire has a more powerful firepower than ours."

Astrum's gaze became sad and immediately the thought ran to his father who slowly saw his life worn out to keep the barrier alive and he did not want to lose it. Because of the Empire he had been separated from Luna and now risked losing his father.

Nyx exclaimed as Astrum looked at Night Insomnia from that height: - I bet you think of the princess of Tenebrae.-.

Astrum blushed and shook his head and murmured: "No ... I do not think of her!" He hid his head between his legs, triggering Nyx's laughter.

The Kingslaive exclaimed: "You see that you have a crush on the princess."

Astrum shook his head and Nyx continued to sting: - Do not worry, my Prince! I'll give you a solemn promise that I will help you save your princess, if one day there will be an opportunity to do it.-

Astrum exclaimed with a note of surprise: "Will you help me seriously?"

Nyx looked at Astrum watching the city of Insomnia and said in a serious voice: "We can become friends. Always, if you wish so I will be easier one day to keep the promise.-.

Astrum looked perplexed at the Kingsglaive and exclaimed more cheerfully: "More than a friend, I would say uncle!" You are much older than me! -.

Nyx gave a light pat on the shoulder and said in a joking tone: "I'm not as old as you paint, prince."

Astrum replied: "Then start calling me Astrum, please!" Then he added, returning with his red eyes fixed on the capital and with an incredibly serious tone: "Among friends we do not call ourselves through noble titles or positions in the army."

Nyx looked at Astrum for a moment, surprised by the serious tone that the boy had used and found him so similar to that of King Regis when he was young, to go back in time when his village was destroyed and he had lost people to him. more expensive.

And Nyx found himself thinking while still looking at the little prince "It will be a great king, as on the father of the rest" and then he said: - You're absolutely right! -. And they remained silent, watching the stars.


	9. Altissia

Noctis exclaimed as the helicopter flew over the capital of Accordo, Altissia: - Incredible! The city seems to emerge from the water.-. He knelt on the seat to better observe the city below him.

Ardyn scolded Noctis: - Noct, sit up! We are about to land and I want him to stay seated and composed. " He had decided to take Noctis with him on that little diplomatic trip to Altissia to show them that wonderful city and not leave him with the babysitter for several days.

Noctis sat up and Ardyn continued: "We have several days to see the city." He turned his head towards the window.

Noctis asked curiously: - Who do you have to meet with, Daddy? -.

Ardyn replied: "With Camelia Claustra, the first secretary of the Accordo and several traders who want to expand their business with the Empire."

Noctis exclaimed: - Accordo has its own government? Not located under the empire of Niflheim? -.

: - The various predecessors of our beloved emperor thought that Accordo could continue to have its own governmental independence, even remaining under imperial control.

Noctis once again looked out the window and while the helicopter began its maneuvers to land, he continued to observe the canals that ran through the entire city.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

When Ardyn entered the villa, he was immediately greeted by Camelia, who said in a serious tone: "Welcome to Altissia, Chancellor. I hope the trip was pleasant. "

Ardyn took off his hat to greet the first secretary and said, "The trip was very pleasant, Mrs. Claustra."

Camelia looked at Noctis and asked: - Who is this child who accompanies you? -. He noticed that he had immediately stood up to her.

Ardyn put a hand on Noctis's shoulder and introduced him to the first secretary: "He is my son, Noctis." He looked down at his son and said: - Courage, presented.

Noctis took a step forward and said in a serious tone: - Noctis Izunia, it is a real pleasure to make your acquaintance.-.

Camelia looked at the child's blue eyes and said softly: "It is a real pleasure to make your acquaintance." He then called a maid at his service and said with a hand I pointed to Noctis: "He offered this child a hot chocolate and some typical dessert of Altissia." He looked up at Ardyn and asked, "Is it okay if I offer your son, Chancellor, a hot chocolate?"

Noctis looked up at his father and Ardyn replied: "Of course!" The child smiled and followed the waitress towards the kitchen.

Camelia said as she watched Noctis walk away with the maid: "He has beautiful eyes!"

Ardyn whispered as he watched his son: "He inherited them from his mother Polaris." He shook his head and continued: - she died after giving birth to Noctis.-. She had often wondered if Polaris had died because of childbirth or because of her brother Izunia, a truth that he would ignore forever.

Camelia placed a hand on Ardyn's shoulder and murmured: "I'm very sorry for your mourning, Chancellor."

Ardyn looked up and said in a serious tone: "I do not know here to talk about my family and my grief, but to discuss some important things."

The first secretary briefly nodded her head and said, "Let's sit down in the salon, so we can talk quietly." Ardyn said nothing and followed Camelia.

Once seated, Camelia asked coldly: "What brings you here, Chancellor? What does the Niflheim Empire still want from Accordo?

Ardyn answered earnestly: "Of your continuous relationship with King Regis and the Kingdom of Lucis."

Camelia looked down for a moment and said: - You know well that Accordo and Lucis have had a close friendship and collaboration in the past and ... -  
.  
Ardyn did not let the first secretary finish: "I know this well as our beloved emperor. But there are rumors that you have continuous dialogues with Re Regis and his closest advisors. We are afraid that you will pass information on our army to the kingdom of Lucis.-.

Camelia winced and said seriously: "We have not given any information to Lucis! My relationship with King Regis is only of friendship and respect. I've never done anything to damage Niflheim.-.

Ardyn replied in the same tone: "I hope your words are true, because otherwise the Empire could even decide to remove the governmental independence that it kindly granted to the Accordo." With his hand he pointed to the map of the city: "And your rebellion could endanger the health of your citizens." He made a small theatrical pause and then asked seriously: "And you care about the health of your citizens, don't you?"

: - The safety of my citizens comes first of all! -. firmly confirmed the first secretary.

Ardyn concluded in an icy tone: "So, I advise you to close any connection and any communication with Regis or the empire of Niflheim will take serious action."

He stood up and noticed how the first secretary remained silent and said in a more cordial tone and making a slight bow: - I wish you a good day, first secretary Claustra.- Then added while Noctis reached him: - And thanks for offering of hot chocolate to my son.

Noctis briefly bowed and said, "Thanks for the hot chocolate." He smiled and greeted Camelia, who returned.

When they left the villa, Camelia commented: - That man knows how to make his prey inoffensive and then get everything he wants from them. The emperor Iedolas chose a first class chancellor.-. He went to his office to write a last message to King Regis and thus support the wishes of the empire.

That same evening, Ardyn and Noctis dined in Maagho, eating their famous lasagna and then going to rest in the hotel.

\--------------------

The next day Ardyn met several interesting entrepreneurs to get into business with the Empire and later in the afternoon went on a sightseeing trip with Noctis with gondolas.

During their tour, they found a girl on a staircase who was making paintings and asked them if they wanted a portrait of them as a memory of their visit to Altissia.

Noctis exclaimed: "Dad, do we have a portrait?"

Ardyn murmured: "All right!" He paid the girl in advance and she immediately began to portray father and son together.

When the girl turned to them, Noctis laughed and Ardyn did not comment on the child's drawing they had made on them. After putting the design in his pocket, Ardyn decided to take the gondola back to visit another part of the city.

Noctis asked as the gondola traveled the narrow channel: "One of the Six lives here, does not it?"

Ardyn answered the question as he answered the greeting from some tourists: - Yes, Leviathan. It is said that the Goddess of the Seas sleeps in the depths of the seas that surround Altissia. The inhabitants fear him and respect him deeply and no one dares to disturb his sleep.-.

Noctis said nothing and Ardyn thought "Until the King of Kings comes to claim the power of Leviathan" and began to enjoy.

They arrived in an area where there was a kind of island where there was what looked like a kind of altar that faced right in front of the sea.

Ardyn looked at the altar and the vision began to dim as a young woman dressed in white and holding a trident in front of the Leviathan appeared. The young woman turned to look at him and her white dress was immediately stained with blood, while the Goddess unleashed her wrath against Altissia.

Ardyn reached out as he saw the girl dying in front of her eyes and an anomalous wave taking her away. In his place was a boy with black hair and red eyes who was preparing to face the sea goddess.

Then the voice of his son echoed in his mind recalling it to the truth: - Dad! Pope! What happens to you? Are you feeling bad? -.

Ardyn looked at his son and murmured in a trembling, confused voice: "It's just a dizzy twist, do not worry. Let's go back to the hotel, get some rest and you'll see that I'll be better. With difficulty and with the help of Noctis he moved away from that place.

Ardyn thought as he gritted his teeth and tried not to fall "A vision of what will happen in the future when the Oracle and the King of Kings in front of Leviathan. It will be me because of the beginning of the tragedy and when it arrives that day I will have to start moving away from my son "he looked at his son who helped him as he could to transport him to the gondola to return immediately to the hotel.

Ardyn thought as Noctis managed to get a bottle of fresh water from the gondolier that he immediately offered to his father "There's still time ... they're still children ... there's still time". He took a sip of water and threw a sigh.

Once back at the hotel, Ardyn immediately went over to the bed, while Noctis continued to watch over him for the rest of the afternoon, still ignoring what strange plans had destiny for him and his father.


	10. A short moment of fishing

When he returned from Altissia, Ardyn tried to spend much more time with his son Noctis and to take him always on his diplomatic journeys. He felt a terrible anxiety after seeing Altissia and was afraid that the time remaining with Noctis had almost expired.

Noctis noticed that something had changed in his father and one evening he asked: - Dad something happened? You look different. "

Ardyn looked at his son straight in the eyes of his son and replied: - it's just tiredness, Noct! Emperor Iedolas gave me a lot of work to do compared to the usual work I do. " It was a small lie not to worry too much about his son.

Noctis put a hand in his hair and asked, "Can not you take a short vacation like we did in the past?" He looked at his father and waited for an answer.

Ardyn replied tiredly and putting a hand on his forehead: "I don't know if I can take another long time." He paused for a moment and then added: "But I promise you that as soon as I have a day, we'll go out of the imperial palace." All right?-.

Noctis exclaimed with all the enthusiasm in his body: - Yes, dad! -.

Ardyn thought as he closed his eyes and tried to relax "Why should he go like this? Why do not they want to let me stay with my son more time? "

And the gods gave him the answer in the form of another vision: before his eyes Noctis was growing and growing fast, until the skeleton remained.

As in Altissia it was Noctis' voice that brought him back into the present: "Dad is all right?"

Ardyn replied, putting his hands on his face: "I have only a slight headache."

Noctis asked worriedly: "Do I bring you a glass of water?" Or something to eat? -.

: - A glass of water will be more than enough, Noct! -. Ardyn answered, still with his hands in front of his face.

Noctis immediately jumped from the chair to go and get a glass of water and Ardyn thought as he took his hands off his face "I am immortal and continuing this step I risk seeing my son grow old and die in front of my own eyes. And I would go crazy with pain and go back to being a monster just looking for revenge. "He gave a bitter smile" The Astrals gave me a good reason for the prophecy to be fulfilled "

Noctis exclaimed coming back with a glass full of water: - Hold dad! -. He noticed that his father's expression had become quieter and quieter than a few minutes ago.

Ardyn picked up the glass of water and said, "Thank you very much, Noct! Now I feel much better. " He stroked his son's head and sighed, thinking of the future.

_____________

Several days passed and outside the imperial city an artificial lake was inaugurated where sport fishing could be practiced. Ardyn not having commitments decided to bring Noctis. Before going to the pond they stopped at a store to buy the equipment they needed for fishing and then resumed their march to the pond.

Noctis asked curiously: - Have you ever fishing, Dad? -.

Ardyn shook his head slightly and answered as he looked for a parking space: - Never! This will also be for my first experience.-.

Once at the artificial lake, Ardyn began to assemble the equipment, which proved to be quite complicated even for someone like him. Noctis tried to help his father as well as he could and finally they managed to mount the fishing pole.

Ardyn commented as he made his first launch in the artificial lake: - I hope that after all this effort we will not return without haste.-. He slowly moved the reel to move his bait and attract some fish.

Noctis imitated his father in the launch and commented cheerfully: - Yeah! It would be a real shame.-. He slowly moved the whirlpool and imitated his father's movement.

A quarter of an hour passed without a fish taking a nap, and Noctis asked, slowly starting to grow tired: "But are we sure there are fish?" He turned for a moment to observe his father who continued to cross the horizon.

Ardyn answered with a serious tone, while he too began to lose hope: - I do not think they open a place for fishermen without putting a prey to take.

Noctis could not reply that something pulled him to the water and shouted: "Maybe something has finally taken off." He saw the line moving frantically and began to move the reel to pull the fish towards the shore.

Ardyn turned his head toward Noctis and said, "Rewind the reel with extreme caution, or the line will break." He noted with some amazement that his son had a certain talent for fishing. Noctis in fact rewind only when the fish did not jump or make sudden movements and ensured the conditions of the line.

In the end the fish got tired and Noctis could pull his fish to shore and exclaimed happily: - Hurray I got my first fish! -. He pulled him to the shore and then, looking at his father, asked, "What kind of fish is it?"

Ardyn took out the guide he had bought and said after carefully observing the fish that Noctis placed in a bucket filled with water. "A cuckold perch, according to the guide. One of the common fish that can be found in Eos.-. He picked up the camera and took a picture while his son looked at the fish.

Noctis lifted his head and looking at his father's fishing pole, began to move, and said, "Daddy! A fish has also bitten to you! -. Ardyn immediately picked up his fishing pole and tried to imitate what his son had just done and finally he managed a cuckold perch.

Noctis exclaimed cheerfully: "You were very good dad!"

Ardyn put the fish in the bucket and took another picture and a broad smile spread over his face as he looked at his happy son and felt his mind finally empty for a moment.

As if the visions that tormented him had ceased and could still taste those moments that he lived with his son.


	11. Ifrit

It was a quiet day in Gralea, Noctis and his father were returning to the imperial palace after conducting another diplomatic mission together. By now Noctis was fifteen years old and had got into the habit of following his father in every corner of the empire, learning from him how to behave in a diplomatic mission and further refining his technique in using the sword.

He still had time to spend with his friends and his friendship with Ravus became even closer.

They were about to climb the stairs when a huge blaze hit the car from which they had just come down, making it explode and throwing the two away from the entrance of the imperial palace.  
Ardyn approached Noctis and asked, "All right, Noctis?" He wondered where that huge blaze could have come from.

Noctis stood up and looking at his father replied: -Yes, all right! But what happened? -. He turned and looked all around was enveloped in a fire.

From the flames appeared a huge figure, decorated with many jewels and with his sword proud and Ardyn recognizing it said: - Ifrit.-. Then he thought angrily "What is the new oracle?"

Noctis looked at his father and asked, surprised: - Is that really Ifrit? -.

Ardyn did not even have time to turn around, which was hit in full by a flame launched by the lord of the fire.

Noctis shouted as he watched his father roll over the asphalt to extinguish the flames: "Dad!" He started running to reach him.

Ardyn shouted: - Noct, get away from there! -. I try to get up, but could not because of the pain in my legs.

Ifrit intrigued the scene between father and son, while a sadistic smile appeared on his face and began to frantically move his sword.

Ardyn looked at the reaction of God and shouted: - No! No! No! -. He tried to stand up, failing once again.

Noctis could not take another step that was surrounded by a circle of fire that made him retreat to Ifrit.

The astral was satisfied with that result and did not hear Ardyn's plea: "Leave my son alone! Unleash your anger on me! -. And he began to attack Noctis.

Noctis barely avoids a blow from Ifrit and immediately pulls out his sword from the scabbard, ready to fight.

The god of fire watched the young man amused before throwing a huge blaze, which Noctis managed to dodge.

The boy went to the attack and tried to hit Ifrit's foot, but the God pushed him again with his sword and pushed him hard against the fire barrier.

Ardyn shouted again: - Noct! -. He looked at Caligo near him: "Call the troops immediately." Finally he managed to get back on his feet again and advanced to the fire barrier.

Once again he shouted as he saw his son, who stood up and ready to fight Ifrit: "Leave my son alone!"

Ifrit fired another hot blast with the aid of his sword, which made Ardyn fly very far from the circle of fire.

Noctis shouted again: - Dad! -. And he found himself avoiding another attack from God.

Once again Noctis tried to attack Ifrit with his sword, but his attack did no harm and caused the laughing laugh of the God of Fire.

But the boy did not give up and once again tried to attack Ifrit by catching him by surprise.

This time he managed to hit Ifrit's ankle with a sharp slash, which remained a surprised moment and then counterattacked with greater force.

Noctis did not have time to complain about the pain that Ifrit made him throw up again like a soccer ball.

Noctis slowly stood up, in spite of the burns and wounds all over his body and once again he held his sword against Ifrit.

Ifrit almost paid respect to that stubborn young man and decided it was time to put an end to his life.

He opened the palm of his hand to throw a last flame at the boy when he heard a bullet hit him and after two boys entered the fire barrier and tried to hit him.

Noctis heard the voice of Prompto shouting: - Noct, all right? -. He saw the blond enter the fire and go to help with a potion.

Noctis shouted as Prompto took care of him: - Prompto what are you doing here? -.

Then he looked there. It was Ravus who was rejected by Ifrit: "You are here too!"

Ravus stood up and shouted with all his voice he possessed: - Ifrit, Lord of Fire, hears my plea. I am Ravus Nox Fleuret, elder brother of the new oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Please stop your flames and leave the imperial capital. Ifrit's shot was taken away for a while.

Ravus shook his head and Loqi murmured as he looked at the God: "It's all useless." He turned his gaze to Noctis, now healed thanks to the potion.

Ravus approached the rest of the group and Noctis said, "Guys, thank you for coming to my aid." Ifrit had stopped and looked at the group in front of him.

Ravus murmured: "Friends help each other in the moment of need." Prompto and Loqi nodded their heads.

Noctis smiled before again avoiding Ifrit's flames and sword. Ravus said as he brandished his sword: "Now we must find a way to defeat Ifrit." Loqi also took his sword and looked at the menacing God.

Noctis stood up to fight when his attention fell for a moment on a small fire on the asphalt. At that moment I remember his father's story about Ifrit.

"The Gods protect all creatures that inhabit our planet, including us humans. Once, Shiva la Glaciale hated us and saw us as weak and fragile creatures, until Ifrit the Ardent's gift "I avoided another attack and approached that small flame.

"Ifrit was the first to admire human beings and decided to give them fire. Thanks to the fire humanity began to grow and progress technologically. Ifrit's behavior deeply affected Shiva, who changed completely. He gave respect to mortals and gave his eternal love to Ifrit. "

Prompto shouted as he fired another shot at Ifrit: - Noct! -.

The boy did not feel it because he focused on the fire and his father's story.

"The humans progressed so fast that they became proud by forgetting Ifrit's gift and rebelled against him and the other gods. The ardent was hurt by the behavior of his subjects and declared to them war and this caused the intervention of the Gods and thus the "Wars of the Gods" was born."

He began to tear off a piece of the shirt he wore and folded both hands.

Loqi asked: - What are you doing? -. Noctis tore another piece of his shirt and with that he took the fire in his hands.

Prompto exclaimed, looking at his friend standing up, taking care of that small fire: - Are you going to use fire to defeat Ifrit? -. He fired another shot with the pistol that had no effect.

Noctis shook his head vigorously and said in a serious and cold tone: "Draw his attention!" I have to get close to him. " He began to walk slowly towards Ifrit and carefully holding the small fire in his hands.  
Prompto and Loqi looked at his friend, but they decided to trust him and began to attack Ifrit to get his attention.

Ravus also attacked the God of Fire without understanding what were the actual plans of the friend who kept slowly approaching God.

Meanwhile, outside the wall of fire, Ardyn called out, "Noctis!" He noticed that his son continued his progress undaunted.

When Noctis approached enough to Ifrit he shouted with all the voice in his body: "Ifrit, please listen to my words." The astral turned to the boy and was about to hit him with his sword, but at the same time Noctis raised his arms and showed the small fire he held in his hands.

Ifrit stopped not understanding the intentions of the boy who began to speak: - I came here to give you back the gift you gave us a long time ago.-.

Ifrit looked surprised Noctis who continued raising his voice: - You were the first to trust us and you gave us the fire. Thanks to your gift we have evolved at the technological level, but at the same time we have become proud and we have lost the importance of your gift. "

Ifrit bowed one knee and lowered his head to Noctis, who tried to stretch his arms even more to give the fire: - I beg you to take back your gift and to forgive your people for having betrayed you.-. I bend my head slightly as a sign of respect.

Ravus commented as he observed the whole scene from a distance: - Is it possible that the myth as told to us in Cosmology is only a fake? -.

Prompto kept pointing his gun at Ifrit as Loqi said, "Perhaps Ifrit's reaction will tell us an answer."

Ifrit looked at the small flame Noctis held in his hand and remembered when he had given his trust to the human race and after his fury for having been betrayed.

He looked again at the young man in front of him and once again felt he could feel trust in humans and I think that boy could finally bring the truth to his story and restore that ancient union between gods and humans.

He turned his gaze to his sword and then wrapped it in a big blaze. Noctis looked up worried and then saw the flames disappear and Ifrit extended his open hand towards him.

Noctis saw a sword in Ifrit's hand and asked timidly: "Is it for me?"

Ifrit nods his head and Noctis after placing fire in the hand of Ifrit, took the sword and lifted it up.

Ravus exclaimed, surprised by that scene: - I don't believe it ... -.

Noctis looked at his new sword then Ifrit's voice resounded in his mind: - I entrust you with my new trust in humanity. I entrust the task of bringing the truth in this world to you. To you who will be the one who will reunite the people in one of his.-.

Noctis jumped up his head unable to understand Ifrit's last sentence, but he could not even ask a question.

Ifrit made his flames disappear after looking at Ardyn, he disappeared from the imperial capital.

Noctis knelt, still looking at the sword Ifrit had given him and did not even hear the screams of his father running towards him and those of his friends.

Then as soon as he looked up he found his father's arms clutching him in a big hug and shouting, "Noctis!" Ardyn gripped his son tightly and began to cry. Noctis murmured as he returned his hug: "Dad! Are you OK?-. He noticed that his friends had approached him.

Ardyn murmured: "The important thing is that you're fine." He continued crying and gripping his son, while all around the Imperial troops began to advance and control the situation.

Ardyn did not care about the troops and questions that General Glauca was asking him and Noctis, at that moment the health of his son came first. And he did not let him go until he was forced to separate to go to the infirmary to cure

It was one o'clock at night when Ardyn came out of the imperial city where Ifrit was waiting for him. He had left Noctis to sleep in his room and now had to face his meeting with Ifrit.

Ardyn asked in a hostile tone: "What do you want from me?"

Ifrit answered in a serious tone: "I want you to infect me with the starscourge ..."

Ardyn exclaimed: - What? Because?-. Ifrit answered closing his eyes: - I must also face the King who will bring light. And pay for my mistakes. " He shook his head: "My fury generated war and allowed the terrible disease to come from heaven and kill all those people. Even though I am a God for this world, I have to pay. -.

Ifrit felt a cold breath caress his face and immediately sent a mental message to Shiva "Do not come here, Shiva! It must go like this! Perhaps one day we will have the opportunity to live our love with serenity as in the past. Now return to the Oracle and protect the chosen King ". And he kissed that cold air with the hope that the kiss would come to his beloved.

Ifrit looked back at Ardyn, who said in a serious tone: "I will fulfill your request with the hope that your sacrifice will finally lead to peace and the end of the starscourge." Ifrit's body began to be corrupted to the plague and then disappeared before the Chancellor's eyes.

Ardyn remained alone in the plain and burst into tears at the sad fate that history and humans had chosen for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the fate of Shiva and to give a different reason to the fact that Ifrit, especially in the updated version, appears completely covered by the terrible disease


	12. Luna

The news of the appearance of Ifrit and what Noctis had done, spread so quickly both within the imperial palace and throughout the Empire to its borders, so that Noctis and his father were immediately summoned by Emperor Iedolas in a secret meeting.

When they entered the throne room, Noctis and Ardyn bowed to the emperor who said: "You do not need all these ceremonies since this is a private audience." He looked first at Ardyn and then at Noctis.

Ardyn asked: - The reason for this call? -. At that moment the crystal prophecy returned to his mind and immediately looked at his son, who remained with his gaze fixed on the floor.  
Emperor Iedolas looked at Ardyn and said, "You already understand, do not you Ardyn? You know that to think of the Empire I didn't marry and therefore I do not have an heir to the throne.-. Noctis sensing something he looked up to speak, but his father tapped his arm and invited him to keep his mouth shut.

"The Astrals were aiming at this since I brought Noctis to Galea. And Ifrit gave the final push, "he thought bitterly as he waited for the emperor to pronounce those words.  
Noctis closed his mouth, but could not restrain a moan of amazement when Iedolas said, "So I want your son to become my heir when I die."

Noctis could not speak and turned his gaze once more to his father who shrugged his shoulders and said: - If it is the will of the emperor ... -. He bowed his head slightly and said seriously: "I accept it ..."

Noctis looked at his father and did not know what to say, then he watched the emperor get up and get close to him: - From today you will be a prince and then you must be educated to be and become a future emperor.-. He looked at Ardyn and said, "With your father you're in good hands! Since he is my chancellor he has always given me good advice both on the military front and on the economic front.-. He gave a strange smile.

Noctis said nothing, while Ardyn bowed again and the emperor said, "Now you can retreat to your apartment. From tomorrow Noctis will have to start his education to become a real prince.-.  
Noctis and Ardyn bowed again before taking leave of the throne room.

 

Several days later.

Noctis finally came out of that long and tiring meeting and immediately went to get some fresh air.

Then he heard Prompto's voice: "Finally I found you." He glanced quickly at his friend's new look and commented: "White does not give you anything." And Noctis found himself perfectly in agreement with his friend.

Loqi also arrived with Ravus, who said: - Here you are, Princ ... -.

Noctis did not let him utter that word and said harshly: "Call me only Noct! You risk calling me prince or any other title and I kick you. " He crossed both arms to his chest.

Prompto made a fake bow and commented with amused tone: - As your height wishes.-. I avoid Noctis'kick for a while and managed to get a smile from them too.

Loqi laughed as Ravus stepped forward with a letter in his hand: "My sister, Lunafreya, wants to meet you."

Noctis asked in a serious tone and looking at the piece of paper that Ravus was holding in his hands: "Why does the Oracle want to meet me?" He put a hand in his long, curly hair.

Ravus answered as he delivered the letter: "He wants to talk to you about Ifrit and about the gift he gave you." He glanced at the sword that Noctis always wore with him.

Noctis looked at his sword and said in a serious tone: "I can not refuse the Oracle's invitation. You can tell your sister that I will come to Tenebrae in one of the next days. "

Loqi I observe with a serious tone - Of course the clash with Ifrit has brought a drastic change in your life.-.

Noctis lowered his head slightly and murmured sadly: "For worse ... much worse." He threw a long sigh.

That same evening Noctis said while he was eating dinner with his father: "The Oracle wants to talk to me!"

Ardyn looked up and trying to pretend to be indifferent, he said, "I bet he wants to talk to you about Ifrit and the gift he gave you." He wondered if after Ifrit had awakened and made a deal with another Astral or he wanted to wait until Astrum first reached her at Tenebrae and then continue to awaken the Astrals and make pacts with them.

Noctis said seriously: - Yes, Daddy! -. He looked at the empty plate in front of him and commented: "I wish so much ...".

Ardyn continued for his son: - Go back? You can not go back, you just go forward.-. Then he added vaguely: "Perhaps it was in your destiny to meet Ifrit and become the imperial prince. And then a man who will unite the people in one. " I think back to the speech, which he had held with the crystal when Noctis was just a baby.

Noctis looked at his father and said in a serious tone: "Ifrit told me something similar, but I'm not sure." He began to touch his hair.

Ardyn looked hard at his son and said, "Certainly for you to become a good king, you must first take off the habit of touching your hair whenever you are upset or embarrassed. -. He wondered when his son had taken the bad habit: - Maybe cutting them all? -.

Noctis folded his hands to his chest and said, "Never!"

Ardyn smiled and said in a serious tone: "Then start keeping your hands in place."

Noctis smiled and after dinner, Ardyn began to talk to him about political and economic affairs concerning the empire. He wanted to prepare him personally for the hard task that the gods had assigned him.

When he arrived at Tenebrae with the helicopter he found Maria, the faithful servant of the Nox Fleuret family who said: - Welcome, Prince Noctis! Lady Lunafreya is waiting for you inside for a cup of tea.

Noctis bit his tongue to tell the elderly lady not to call him by that name and followed her inside the great castle of Tenebrae. He took a quick look at the blue flowers that adorned the garden and was impressed.

Then a female voice called his attention: - Welcome, Prince Noctis. I am Lunafreya Nox Nox Fleuret-.

Noctis turned to the young girl in front of him and said, "Thank you for your invitation, Lady Lunafreya." He made a small bow and then looked up to see the Oracle.  
Luna replied in a subtle voice: "Call me only Luna, please."

Noctis said seriously: "All right! I will call you Luna and you will call me Noctis.-. A small smile appeared on the face as they joined in.

Luna looked carefully at the sword the prince carried with him and immediately recognized Ifrit's power.

When tea was served, Noctis asked seriously: "Why did you ask Ravus to call me?"

Luna answered as she handed the cup of tea to Noctis: "I wanted to talk with you about what happened with Ifrit. I wanted to know how you did receive a gift from him. "

Noctis answered, taking the cup in his hand: "I simply returned the fire that he had given to us humans." He shrugged and murmured in a sincere tone: "I never thought I would receive his sword as a gift and then become a prince."

Luna looked at her cup of tea in her hand and asked: - How do you know that Ifrit gave fire to human beings? Did not you read the story on the book?

Noctis shook his head and explained: "My father has always preferred to tell me a version of his story and I would say that he was very helpful with Ifrit." He took a cake and immediately took a bite and found it really good.

Luna wondered what kind was the chancellor of the empire to know a version so different from the official one, but decided not to investigate further. He decided to change the subject and asked: - Regarding the stalemate between the Empire and the kingdom of Lucis, what do you think? -.

Noctis first took a sip of tea and then replied: - I think this stalemate can not last long! We need to find a definitive solution to the problem that is now a scourge for the land of Eos.-. He looked at the hot drink and continued: - Although Ravus did not give me such a positive opinion of the royal family Lucis Caelum.-.

Luna lowered her head slightly and said sadly: "His opinion is marked by the profound hatred he feels towards Regis and his son Astrum." When he pronounced the name of the prince of Lucis, his heart began to beat faster and he wanted so much to receive a letter from him.

Noctis was about to ask another question, when Luna asked: - In the event that the future of Eos will be in danger, will you leave the road open to Astrum and help him fulfill his destiny?  
Noctis was displaced by the strange questions the Oracle had just asked him and replied: "If Eos's destiny lies in it, I will gladly help him." Then he asked not understanding the meaning of those questions: - What do these questions mean? -.

Luna answered with a smile: - One day everything will be clear to you and the role that the Astralas have reserved for you for the good of Eos will also be clear.

Nocits no longer asked questions and left Tenebrae with more questions than he answered. He began to wonder what kind of great plan the Astrals had for him.


	13. Future

Noctis quickly climbed the stairs that led to a secret landscape that he, Prompto and Loqi had discovered during one of their explorations of the towers that surrounded the imperial palace.  
This little secret passage led up to a balcony that overlooked a point where you could enjoy a splendid view of Gralea and the setting sun.

Noctis breathed in the fresh air deeply and finally relaxed completely, after a long day made only of commitments.

When he turned his head slightly, he found Prompto taking a picture of him and said, "Are you here to recharge the batteries?" He smiled at his best friend.

Prompto answered as he looked at the photograph he had just taken: - either to recharge or to take some pictures. Point the camera towards the horizon: - Here you take some really magnificent sunset photographs.-.

Noctis asked in a nostalgic tone and looking at Prompto as he resumed shooting his photographs: "Do you remember when we discovered this place?"

Prompto exclaimed as he continued to photograph: - I could never forget it! We were climbing the stairs when Loqi fell to the wall and revealed this secret passage. When we finally climbed high, we found this balcony we swore that this was our special place.-. He gave Noctis a big smile: "We did not notice the time that passed and when we got home, our parents put us in punishment for a whole seventh." He still remembered the terrible scolding he had from his parents.

Noctis sighed and murmured in a melancholy tone: - Sometimes I would like to go back to those days ... -.

Prompto turned to his friend and asked: - For your new role as a prince? -.

Noctis shook his head and explained in a melancholy tone: "Not only that! I have the impression that the more we go on, the more my father becomes distant from me. "

Prompto stopped photographing and looking at his friend he asked: - Because of the fact that he is instructing you to become a good emperor one day? -.

Noctis shook his head and murmured sadly: "I do not think that's why! Ever since I was a child, he told me how to be a good king or emperor. Instead now it seems that he is trying to create a gap between me and him. " And this terrible feeling was growing every day that passed.

In addition to his father's behavior, he had noticed that strangely that the sun was beginning to set before and none of the scientists working for the empire knew how to explain the reason for this phenomenon in a scientific manner.

Meanwhile among the population began to turn the rumor that the plague that had already plagued Eos in the past had returned once again and for this reason Ifrit had awakened from his long sleep. People had begun to panic and the pilgrimages to Tenebrae to meet the Oracle had multiplied so much that the Empire had to increase the means of transport.

Prompto looked at his friend thoughtfully and asked, "There's nothing to worry about, right? Your mind seems to me occupied by other thoughts as well. " The sun was about to disappear from their sight and the first stars were appearing in the sky.

He recalled the words of Luna and continued: "And I have to do something for the world of Eos ... or so Luna told me." It seemed that since he had received Ifrit's sword, his life had taken a completely different path from what he had hoped as a child.

Prompto exclaimed putting a hand on the shoulder of Noctis: - As a prince you can do many things for Eos.-.

Noctis murmured shaking his head: - From how Luna spoke, it seems something really important and I do not know if I will have the right skills to realize them.-.  
After a few minutes, Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "Of course you'll always have me by your side to help you in this epic venture." Noting the surprised look of his friend, he continued: "I did not leave you alone against a deity like Ifrit and I will not leave you alone even in this new arduous undertaking."

Noctis smiled and murmured, raising his head to the night sky: - Thank you very much, Prompto! -.

A voice exclaimed from behind: - Obviously, there are me too! After all I participated in the battle against Ifrit and I also discovered this secret hiding place.-.

Both Noctis and Prompto turned and said together: - Obviously, Loqi.-. The three burst out laughing and began to observe the stars together, with an eye on the future.

\-----------

 

When Noctis returned to his apartment he found his father who asked him in a serious tone: - Where have you been up to now? -.

Noctis answered with a serious tone: - To speak with Prompto and Loqi! I apologize for the delay.-. He lowered his head slightly.

Ardyn replied in a serious tone: "Excuses do not help! We have a lot of work to do and we will certainly do it very late, Noct.-. Many were matters of little importance, but he wanted to teach his son to give due weight to every single problem of the Empire from the largest to the smallest.

Noctis said seriously: - Before starting, I want to ask you a question.

Ardyn looked his son in the eye and said as he took all he needed to start their evening work: - Do, even your question.

Noctis began to touch her hair again: - Why did we become so distant, Dad? It seems that something has changed.-.

Ardyn shrugged and thought, "In a few years, I'll have to disappear from your life, Noct! Astrum and I will have to fulfill our destiny and I want you to stay away from me when this happens. I do not want her to suffer and I do not want you to see your father perform certain actions. "

He looked his son in the eye and replied: "It is all the fault of this story of the fact that you are now the Prince of the Empire."

Noctis urged: - Only this, dad? -.

Ardyn thought, "It's getting harder and harder to hide my torment, is not it? But then you're my son "and replied: - Yes! -. He put a paper in front of his son: "Now let's start working or we will not go to sleep tonight."

Noctis was not at all convinced of his father's words, but he decided to concentrate on his work.


	14. Begin to behave like a prince

Noctis lies down on his chest after finally having finished viewing every single document, which his father and the Emperor had entrusted to him.

Thanks to the help of his father, who seemed more and more distant, doing the small tasks that the emperor assigned him was really easy.

"It seems that most of the Empire's resources are destined to conquer the kingdom of Lucis," thought Noctis, looking at the ceiling with a tired expression.

"While there are few resources for the defense of the daemons. And yet they are on the rise in every part of the empire ... "he thought as he closed his eyes and then plunged into a deep sleep.

When Ardyn entered the room, he found his son sleeping above the bed. She put a blanket over and thought, "Every day the commitments multiply and Noct is hard and follow all the chores, even with my help, but it has to get used to if you want to become one day the emperor." He left the room and decided to go and rest for a few hours before the day's arrival.

 

______

n the morning when Noctis awoke from his sleep he murmured in a tired voice: "Good morning, Daddy!"

Ardyn glanced at his son and said in a worried tone: "Good morning! You fell asleep over the bed tonight. You must be careful or risk compromising your health.-. He looked at his son and then put a generous amount of coffee in his cup.

Noctis tried to tidy his hair with one hand and said while yawning: "The empire is vast and there are really a lot of commissions to play, even though the work is distributed to the most trusted advisers and to you." His father had most of the work, a sign of the confidence that Iedolas felt towards him.

Ardyn said as he looked at the paper: "I feel very guilty, I should have told the Emperor to assign you the work to be done gradually to make it easier for you to get used to this spring of assignments."

Noctis shook his head and said firmly: "It's not your fault! You could not have foreseen that I would become the heir to the imperial throne.-. he looked at the cup of coffee and continued: - Last night I thought of something and I would like to ask for your advice.

Ardyn looked at his son's serious face and asked, "As a chancellor, do not you?" Seeing Noctis' affirmative answer, he continued: "Tell me!" He really wanted to know what his son wanted to talk about.

Noctis began with a serious tone: - I noticed that many of our resources are concentrated on conquering the kingdom of Lucis, while few resources are concentrated on defending the citizens from the daemons, which are increasing sharply throughout the empire.-. He paused and continued: "Seeing the stalemate of the Lucis front, would not it be a case of moving military resources to the daemons, and leaving a small army of soldiers waiting for Lucis's situation to evolve in our favor?" .

Ardyn listened carefully to Noctis' words and said in a serious tone: "Your reasoning is right, since the daemons are creating many problems to the population and it is also true that now the war is a stalemate, but ...".

Noctis exclaimed: - But? -.

Ardyn continued: "You will find the wall of the army, and especially of Glauca."

Noctis winced as he heard that name and remembered the slap he had received when he had defended Ravus.

Ardyn noticed Noctis's reaction to that name and said, "Now that you've become a prince and have the sword of Ifrit, you have nothing left to fear. He will not pull another slap if you say something that goes against his plans. " Then he thought as he looked at his son who was starting to touch his hair. "Also because if he only dares to try, I'll kill him."

They remained silent for some time then Noctis asked: - General Glauca has any reason to hate the Kingdom of Lucis? From how you talk about it, it seems to have a personal account with that kingdom.

Ardyn answered and lowered his voice very much. "General Glauca is from one of the territories that belonged to the kingdom of Lucis. When the king activated a second barrier, excluding several territories including the native land of Glauca that was immediately attacked and conquered the empire. General Glauca believes that he is only a coward and a traitor.-.  
Noctis asked curiously: "But why did not the king keep the barrier extended to those lands?"

Ardyn immediately stood up and went to a drawer from which he took out two photographs that he placed in front of Noctis: - These are two photographs of Regis taken with ten years of difference. What do you notice? -.

Noctis took the two photographs in his hands and looked at them very carefully and then exclaimed: - Are you sure that the distance between these two photographs is only 10 years?  
Ardyn replied in a dry and serious tone: Yes, these two photographs were taken only 10 years apart.-

Noctis asked, perplexed: - How is it possible? -. He could not understand why Regis was so quickly aged in just 10 years.

Ardyn explained dryly: "The barrier drains the life of King Regis very quickly. In this photograph.-. He pointed to the most recent one with his finger: "You look like a 67-year-old man, but he must still be fifty years old. For this reason the barrier now covers only a small area concentrated in the area around the capital of Insomnia.-. Then he added seriously: "The same will happen to Astrum as soon as he becomes king."

Noctis was silent for several minutes and then he murmured in a low voice as if he were not to be heard:-This is also part of being a good king.- Then he raised his head and decidedly the voice and said:- I want to try to illustrate my thoughts to the Emperor at the next council. I think citizens' security comes before the Lucis conquest. When the crisis of the daemons ends, the siege can be resumed.-.

Ardyn looked at his son and thought, "Begin to think like a king. We see that time is about to be fulfilled, "he said as the face framed itself in a proud smile:- I will help you in this venture, Noct. With my help you will see that convincing the Emperor will be easy. -

Noctis smiled and said: - Thank you very much, Dad! -. And immediately they began to prepare a speech to be used during the next council.

 

_________

3327/5000  
Iedolas looked at the meeting room and said in a serious and cold voice: "Is there anyone who wants to raise an argument? Speak now or I will close the meeting.-.  
Noctis raised his voice slightly and said in a serious tone: "I would like to talk about an argument."

The emperor looked first at Ardyn, who nodded, and said, "I listen to you, Prince Noctis."

Noctis began in a serious voice: - In the Empire's lands the daemons' attacks are beginning to increase exponentially and many subjects have suffered attacks. There are few economic and military means that are used for the defense of our subjects and many are instead used in the war of Lucis who is in a long standoff. " He paused and looked at his father, who invited him to continue his speech: "It would be appropriate to move the troops to the front of the daemons ..."

He could not finish the speech that General Glauca shouted: - And withdraw from the front? And give our enemy the chance to take this victory? -.

Ardyn replied dryly: "Let Prince Noctis finish, and then you will make your considerations General Glauca." He gave his son a encouraging look to continue his speech.

Noctis turned his gaze to General Glauca and continued in a cold tone: "However, keeping enough soldiers and resources to respond to every possible action on the part of Insomnia until we finally resolve the daemons problem. And in the event that the barrier weakens, General Glauca will have the opportunity to recall the entire army and attack Insomnia.-. He turned his gaze to his father who, with a quick wave of his hand, made him realize that he had done well.

General Glauca took a few minutes to reflect the words of Noctis and said in a serious tone: - If a part of the army will remain in the front of Insomnia, I can give a favorable opinion to the idea of the prince.-.

Noctis relaxed when he heard the general say those words, while the other councilors began to speak. Ardyn gave another smile to Noctis and with another gesture of his hand invited him to relax completely and await the decision of the emperor.

The emperor heard the opinion of all the councilors gathered about the proposal of Noctis and after a long silence he said: - Since the problem of the daemons is growing and the positive opinion of General Glauca, I decide to implement the plan of Prince Noctis.- . He leaned back to rest and decided to end the meeting here.

When all the councilors left, Iedolas said in a low voice to Ardyn: "With you by your side, your son is becoming worthy to become my heir."

Ardyn bowed slightly and said, "I'm happy with this."

When he left the room he hugged his son and said: - You were really good! You held the general in a cold voice. "

Noctis said in a tired voice: "It's all thanks to you, Daddy! Without your preparation, I would never have done it. "

Ardyn murmured: "Now go and rest!" Tomorrow there are other commitments.-. And as he watched his son move away he thought, "I hope to see you see the throne, but this will depend very much on destiny and on the astral."


	15. Nightmare and Dream

Noctis fell asleep from exhaustion as he looked at the imperial documents his father had left him before leaving for a short diplomatic trip to one of the villages along the border of the empire.

Noctis in his dream was in a completely black and empty space. The boy began to walk along that empty space when his father appeared before him, watching him from afar.

Noctis began to run toward him and shouted with all the voice he had at his disposal: - Dad! -. Ardyn did not respond to Noctis's call, but turned to the darkness and remained motionless.

Noctis continued to advance toward his father, but he stopped when he saw from the darkness appear the daemons that began to advance towards his father.

Noctis pulled out Ifrit's sword and shouted once more: - Dad, run away! -. He began to kill those monsters with his sword, while his father did not move from that position, as if it were a statue.

Noctis continued to advance and kill the daemons until the creatures stopped a few inches from Ardyn and began to disappear into a black cloud. The boy looked at his father and asked worriedly: "Are you okay, Dad? Did not the daemons hurt you? -. He stopped when he saw his father turn around and look at him.

Ardyn's eyes were completely black, and along the cheeks came a black liquid similar to that which emanates people who were about to turn into a daemons and then the sun rose turning Ardyn into dust and Noctis began to scream.  
Noctis opened his eyes as he screamed with all the strength of his lungs and it took several minutes before he realized he was in his bedroom.

The boy thought as he looked at the ceiling and tried to calm down. "It was just a horrible nightmare! My father is fine and as soon as it will be a decent time I will call him to hear his voice "and put his hands on his face, while trying to calm down and resume his homework or try to get into bed and rest for a few hours.

Astrum slept peacefully after a long day at school and later training with Gladio with the sword.

He fell asleep immediately and found himself in a field of flowers identical to those he had seen during his stay in Tenebrae and he knew well when Luna loved him.

He continued to advance along the field of flowers until both Pryna and Umbra appeared before him to meet him to celebrate him.

Astrum stroked the two dogs and then led them to Luna, who waited near a waterfall while the blue petals danced in the air.

The prince immediately approached the girl and asked, "How did you get into my dream?" He smiled as he watched the girl pick up one of the flowers she loved so much.

Luna answered with a serious tone: - Because I am the oracle and my task is to guide your path to ascent as king of kings, the one who will defeat the plague of darkness bringing the light back to the world of Eos. -.

Astrum said seriously: "You already mentioned this when I was eight years old. Has the time come to take action?

Luna shook her head and smiled: - Not yet, Astrum! Some Astrals have awakened and the daemons have begun to appear, but the time has not come for you to travel. "

Astrum stroked Luna's cheek and asked in a serious tone, "And when I'll go on the road, can I finally meet you in reality?"

Luna bent down to pick one of the blue flowers and answered in a sweet tone: "Very soon! And I can assure you that it will always be next to you until the end. " He pinned the blue flower on Astrum's shirt right on the heart area.

Astrum blushed when he saw the gesture of Luna: "Then I will wait for another one shortly before our meeting." He turned his gaze to the two dogs that kept playing among themselves among the flowers.

Luna answered in a gentle tone: "See you soon, Astrum." The two dogs began to tell Astrum the exit from the dream.

Noctis woke up and immediately picked up the phone and immediately dialed his father's phone number and when he heard his father's voice, he immediately asked: - Dad are you ok? -.

Ardyn immediately replied that something wrong with his son's voice asked, "Did something serious happen in the imperial capital?"

Noctis answered in a calmer tone: - No major news here! I just had a bad nightmare where you literally disintegrated yourself and that's why I thought I'd just wake up calling you. "

Ardyn threw a sigh and said sharply and sternly: "Are not you too big to be impressed by a nightmare? Above all you who have faced Ifrit.-.

Noctis scratched his head and said, "I know! But I worried ... -.

Ardyn sighed and said, "He appreciated it a lot, but you must not let yourself be influenced by a nightmare. Remember that.-.

 

When Astrum woke up he found on his chest the blue flower that Luna had given him in his dream and thought as he took it in his hands "Luna will soon be together again".


	16. Wedding

Ardyn leaned back against the wall and felt a pain running through his immortal body. The daemons who lived inside him, tried in every way to go out to bring death and destruction to the land of Eos.

Sometimes he was afraid that they could attack or kill his son and for this reason he tried to stay as far from him as possible, especially when it was night.

Noctis had noticed a certain change in his character and Ardyn had tried to explain that the night was spent reading the letters that the citizens of the Empire sent every day about daemons. And Noctis had believed his words when he had shown him a long list with all the requests arrived and with orders given to small groups of soldiers to protect the territory.

Ardyn thought as he wiped the sweat with a handkerchief. "I can not wait any longer, I have to act! But in this political stalemate, it is impossible to make the pieces of my chessboard move like I say! I must first give peace to this world. " Astrum could not leave the barrier without being attacked by the imperial soldiers, and the same was true of Lunafreya who was held captive in her castle at Tenebrae.

Then he remembered that his son also had to make a deal with at least one other astral, since he was also part of the prophecy.

The chancellor thought "The only way to make Noctis have contact with the other deities is to get them closer to Lunafreya and Astrum" and immediately stopped his walk, realizing that he could endanger his son or worse still show up before his eyes like a monster and a killer.

After the successful events with Ifrit, he could not allow Noctis' life to be put in danger again and he thought "This is not good! I have to come up with a better plan and maybe even involve the capital of Accord to allow Astrum to make an alliance with Leviathan. "

And an idea began to take shape in his mind as he took over the throne room to talk to the emperor and use his magic to convince him and start his plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardyn quickly entered his apartment and exclaimed aloud: - Noctis, where are you?

Noctis left the room and asked worriedly: "Did something happen to Dad? Does the emperor want to see me? -.

Ardyn shook his head and explained: "No! I just have to inform you of an important decision that the emperor has taken and that will change the story of Eos.

Noctis stood up to approach his father and asked seriously: - What important decision? -. His thoughts immediately went to the daemons and the kingdom of Lucis.

Ardyn answered with a cheerful tone: "He decided to end the war and establish a permanent peace with the Kingdom of Lucis."

Noctis asked in a surprised voice: "Why did the emperor make such a decision? I thought he wanted to get control of the lands of Lucis and not make a perennial peace. "

Ardyn explained calmly as he handed the paper with the peace proposal: "The daemons problem is becoming more and more suffocating and the coffers of the empire are no longer able to bear both expenses." He looked at his son for a moment and then continued: - This is why Emperor Iedolas decided to suspend military activities along the border and to call back most of the troops.-.

Noctis said as he put the paper on the table with a weary gesture: "It took those damned daemons to make peace with Lucis's kingdom." He threw a sigh and murmured: - I bet that General Glauca will not be happy with this news.

Ardyn commented softly: "Fine pictures, Noct!" The General had left a hole in the wall of the meeting room and had shouted so loudly that he left all those present quite perplexed.

Ardyn looked at his son and then added: "There is another condition for signing this agreement. A condition that also involves you ... -.

Noctis looked up at his father and exclaimed: - Me ?! As?-.

Ardyn smiled and began to explain all the details to his son.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardyn raised his index finger and began to speak calmly: "Charming Prince Astrum Lucis Caelum will have to marry Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae." He also lifted the other index finger and then put them together.

The chancellor watched Regis's reaction and then continued in a calm tone: "As a single witness of this marriage, there will be one who received Ifrit's blessing." Once again he made a theatrical pause and concluded: - Prince Noctis Izunia, the heir to the imperial throne and my beloved son.-. He noticed that the councilors began to talk to each other, while Regis remained impassive and motionless like a statue.

Ardyn slowly descended the stairs and waited patiently for King Regis's reaction to the peace proposal and the conditions the emperor wanted to impose on Lucis.

Regis shifted his gaze slightly to his counselors and exclaimed coldly: "I will consider the peace offering that Emperor Iedolas offers me, but it will take a few days to decide whether to accept or to refuse. You can withdraw, chancellor.-.

Ardyn bowed again and said in a serious tone: "I will wait patiently for your answer." He stood up and left the throne room, knowing that now the game for the world of Eos had begun and that it was no longer possible to go back.


	17. Members who are added, members who are removed

Astrum walked nervously through the balcony of his bedroom, his father entered his room and told him that he would marry Princess Luna in the city of Altissia. He did not know whether to be angry with his father for not asking his opinion about a decision concerning his life.

The only consolation is that he would finally see Luna again after so long and be able to talk to her live and not in a dream.

Astrum shook his head and focused on the city of Insomnia that every night seemed to take on a magical aura and did not hear the voice of Nyx: - And so it is time to keep that promise, that we have exchanged prince! -.

Astrum looked at the Kingsglaive and said in a serious tone: "Hi, Nyx!" He lowered his head and sighed a long breath.

Nyx asked seriously: - What's wrong? Are not you happy to marry Luna? -.

Astrum shook his head and answered in a serious tone: "Not this way! We are obliged because of a stupid peace treaty and without having been able to have a relationship as a normal couple and understand if we love each other so much as to take an important step like marriage. " He slammed his fist against the cornice.

His brain could not formulate a logical explanation of why their marriage was so important to a peace treaty between the empire and the kingdom of Lucis. He had also asked Ignis and he too had not been able to find a convincing explanation for that condition.

Nyx sighed and said seriously: - On this point you are absolutely right, Prince! -.

Astrum looked at Nyx and exclaimed exasperatedly and looking up at the sky: "Stop calling me prince, Nyx! I have already told you a thousand times that I want you to call me only Astrum.-.  
The Kingsglaive, smiling, said jokingly: "As the prince wishes." He avoided a punch from the prince.

Astrum grunted sadly: "And that's why I'm angry with my father."

Nyx asked seriously: - Why? -.

Astrum answered looking down at the city of Insomnia: - He did not ask my opinion about such an important decision for me and Insomnia.-. We continued to torment this fact.  
Nyx looked at Astrum and then Insomnia and asked in a serious voice: - Which decision would you have taken? -.

Astrum remained silent and turned his gaze first towards the city and then towards the barrier: - That I accepted the condition to make this stupid war end and that my father no longer has to give his life to keep the damn barrier .-. He turned his gaze to the Kingsglaive, understanding the reason for that question.

Astrum continued in a serious voice: "Anyway, I wanted my father to call me at least on his cell phone to ask for my opinion." Red eyes returned to the city.

Nyx smiled and said, "You can not have everything you want from life." He too looked at the city: "Anyway, I'm going to accompany you on this journey, even to keep the promise I gave you a long time ago."

Astrum asked, trying to sound more cheerful: "Will you really accompany me on my journey?"

Nyx replied: "I have already asked permission from the King, who gave me his blessing."

A female voice said in a serious voice: "I will accompany you on this journey." A young woman with chestnut hair appeared and wore like Nyx the Kingsglaive uniform.

Nyx exclaimed in a surprised voice: - Crowe ?! In what sense will you come with us? -.

Crowe said in a serious tone and looking at both Nyx and Astrum: - In the sense that I will accompany the prince to Altissia too. I want to make sure it's safe. "

Nyx exclaimed in an offended tone: "Thank you for your trust, Crowe!"

Astrum said looking at the new member of his group: - You can come! Regalia can bring up to five people and ... -.

Crowe said harshly: "I'm not planning to travel by car. I have decided that I will follow you with the bike at a safe distance. In the case of some trap or attack, I can act as a surprise effect and put the enemy to flight. " He did not trust the peace treaty that the king had decided to accept with Chancellor Izunia and wanted to guarantee maximum security for Astrum.

Nyx heard Crowe's plan and said in a convinced voice: "It's a great strategy to protect Astrum on his journey to Altissia. Maybe we can also change between one stop and another.-.  
Crowe shook his head vigorously and said, "My bike can not be touched! You will travel together with the prince on Regalia.-.

Astrum looked at the two arguing and a smile appeared on his face. Definitely the trip would have been really interesting with them.

Same moment in Gralea.

Noctis was preparing the airship he was going to use to get to Altissia. Prompto and Loqi would also be with him and he was going to talk to Ravus to find out if he wanted to go on that trip or he wanted to leave with his sister Luna.

Walking along the corridor, Noctis picked up the phone and tried to call his father, but even that attempt ended up with a hole in the water and he thought "He's probably talking to someone important and he disconnected his cell phone" and he started thinking seriously that he would see his father again only at Altissia.

Just at that moment he saw Ravus walk the corridor and said, "I was looking for you, I have to talk to you!"

Ravus looked at Noctis with a furious glance and asked angrily, "What? What are you the only witness of my sister's wedding? -.

Noctis shook his head and tried to explain calmly, noting his friend's fury: "I knew that I would be the witness of the marriage only by my father, a few days before his departure." He threw a faint sigh and continued: "I do not even know why Emperor Iedolas imposed such a ... strange condition." In truth the whole situation seemed really strange and unnatural, since up to a month ago the intentions of the Empire were quite warlike towards Lucis and now instead of talking about peace and marriage.

Ravus calmed himself and asked in a quieter voice: "What do you want to talk to me about?" After all, even his friend had been involved against his will in this peace treaty and his anger had to go only against the emperor and his advisers.

Noctis replied: "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and the others to Altissia or if you preferred to travel with your sister."

Ravus looked Noctis in the eye and said, "I want to travel with my sister because I can protect her." His sixth sense told him not to trust this whole situation and wanted to protect his sister with everything he had available.

Noctis murmured: "Then we will see each other directly at Altissia."

Ravus nodded his head and said, "Yes! We see them!-. Ravus again greeted Noctis and went to his airship to reach Tenebrae and prepare his sister for departure.

Noctis instead picked up the phone to try to call his father once again and after not receiving an answer, he decided to go to Prompto to spend the evening with him and agree on the last things to bring.


	18. The beginning of the journey

Ravus reached the main hall of the castle of Tenebrae where Lunafreya was arranging a vase with his favorite flowers and asked in a serious tone: - What are you going to do with the airship? There are still three weeks left until the wedding. "

Luna went to sit on the couch and said in a serious tone: - I intend to awaken both Titan and Ramuh to allow Astrum to begin to tighten his pact with the Gods.-. As for Leviathan he would wait for Astrum at Altissia and then travel with him to fulfill the prophecy.

Ravus asked in a severe and worried tone: "Do you really want to endanger your life for him?"

Luna looked her brother straight in the eye and explained calmly: "Not only for him, but also for Eos and its inhabitants." He paused and took your brother's hand: "Just as your duty is to stand beside Noctis."

Ravus looked at his sister forbidden and asked, "What does Noctis now do?"

Luna squeezed her brother's hand and said softly: "When the time comes, everything will be clear to you." A sweet and calm smile appeared on the face.

Ravus wanted to ask more questions, but Luna's smile forced him to give up and surrender to his sister's request and fulfill his request.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 days before the wedding.

Regis looked at his son as he sat on the throne and said in a serious tone: "I give you my blessing for this marriage and for the trip." He forced himself to smile at his son, while in his heart there was the real fear that this would be the last time he would see his son alive.

Astrum bowed low and said, "Thank you majesty!" He raised his head slightly to look at his father.

Regis concluded with a last glance at his son: "May the Gods be kind to you!" He wanted to add more but the words died in his mouth.

Astrum replied in the same serious tone: "That they are with you too, father and the kingdom of Lucis!" He made another bow and left the throne room followed by Gladio and Ignis.  
The boy began to go down the steps leading to the Regalia that lit only waiting for him to begin the journey to his marriage to Luna.

The voice of Drautos drew the attention of the three and Nyx and Crowe who were waiting near the Regalia for the prince and the company chosen to leave the trip.

Astrum watched his father slowly approach him and went to meet him to see what he wanted, while Drautos called back the two Kingsglaives to give him the last orders before departure.  
Astrum asked seriously: "Do you have to tell me something else, Daddy?" He watched as Nyx and Crowe approached their superior.

Regis murmured trying to keep his eyes on his son: "I'm sorry I can not come to Altissia for the wedding, but there are important issues that I have to deal with." He lowered his head in silence.

Astrum replied: - You will see the ceremony on TV! With your physical condition and the barrier still active you do not have to strain too much, Dad.

Regis nodded his head and looked at Ignis and Gladio, and Nyx and Crowe said, "I'm not asking you to drive my son, but to always stay with him."

Titus Drautos approached Nyx and Crowe and said seriously: - The life of Prince Astrum is in your hands. Protect him without being too involved or make friends with him. He is your future king, do not forget it.-.

Regis put a hand on the shoulder of his son Astrum and said: - Be careful that the road is long and wherever you go, Lucis's line will be with you. Walk to high test, my son.-.

Astrum smiled and put his hand on his father's shoulder and murmured: "I hope that Lucis's lineage will protect you too!" They looked into each other's eyes before Astrum started walking with his friends.

:______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few hours later.

Regalia stood still in the side of the road, while a black smoke rose towards the sky and Crowe commented ironically: "Fortunately, I decided to travel with my bike or I would have stayed on foot too!"

Nyx said, "Instead of doing sarcastic, help us push the car or go to Hammerhaed to call Cid to get a tow truck to take the Regalia to the garage and set it up." He threw a curse as he continued to push the car with all his strength.

Astrum looked at Nyx and said, "Nyx's suggestion is a good idea! Crowe please, go to Hammerhaed and ask for help. "

The girl said in a serious tone, "I'm going right now, Prince!" He left with a skid towards Hammerhaed.

Gladio took his hands off the car and said as he ran a hand over his forehead: "We can also stop pushing the Regalia." He watched the cars pass and show them a deep indifference.  
Nyx said sitting in the car: - I agree! We're waiting for Crowe with reinforcements. "

Astrum sat in the car beside Ignis and murmured: "How long will it take to repair the car and get to Galdin Quay to catch the ferry?"

Ignis murmured as he held his hands firmly on the steering wheel: "I do not think it will take long to repair the Regalia. I think tomorrow we will be traveling again towards our destination.-.  
When Crowe returned with the tow truck, the boys met Cindy and went to Hammerhaed where Regalia was sheltered by Cindy and Cid in a few hours and the following morning the group resumed their journey to Galdin Quay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally arrived at Galdin Quay they found a storm of lightning and the rough sea and Nyx commented with a pessimistic tone: - I know that no ferry will leave for Altissia until there will be this time.-.

Ignis agreed and said, "We have to stay in the hotel until the lightning storm stops and then travels back to Altissia."

A voice from behind exclaimed in a serious tone: "You risk losing weeks here! Like me anyway! -. Everyone turned and saw Ardyn Izunia advancing towards the entrance of the structure with a distressed and disconsolate air.

Astrum asked in a serious tone, "Are you going to Altissia too?" He found the man's clothes really extravagant and eccentric.

Ardyn ran a quick hand through his hair and said, "Yes! I have to reach my son Noctis.-. He made a theatrical bow and continued: "Your wedding witness, Prince Astrum." He got up to see the reaction of those present.

Crowe asked, putting himself in front of the prince: "What is he doing here, the chancellor of the Empire?"

Ardyn scratched his head again and said, "I came here to talk about business on behalf of the Empire, but now I'm stuck here!" He took the phone and added in a disconsolate tone: "This storm of lightning does not allow me to call my son and have him come here with an airship." The people took their cell phone and checked.

Nyx exclaimed in a serious tone: "Where does this lightening storm come from?"

Ardyn murmured disconsolately: "It seems that this storm has its origins in the Duscae region after the passage of Lunafreya, which has also passed near the meteorite near Lestallum."  
Astrum exclaimed surprised: - What ?! Why did not you stay in the area?

Ignis answered in a serious tone: "Probably because he treated some people infected with the wound and then had to leave immediately for Altissia to organize the last details of the wedding."

Gladio exclaimed: "It certainly went as you say Ignis -.

Astrum looked at Ignis and shifted his head slightly to agree with his friend because his mind could not give a better explanation than that proposed by his friend.

Ardyn looked at those present and suggested: - Why do not we all go to Lestallum together? Maybe once the problem is solved I can call my son to bring us all to Altissia.-. He looked at Astrum and added in a serious tone: "So you can know your future wedding witness." And then he turned his gaze to the rest of the group, waiting for an answer.

Nyx said seriously: "I do not think we can trust you! You're at the bottom of the chancellor of the Empire. "

Ardyn replied, putting his hands forward: "But now the empire and the kingdom of Lucis are at peace and with the marriage between Astrum and Luna, this peace will become solid and eternal."

Nyx was about to reply, but Astrum said seriously: "We accept your proposal, chancellor." He wanted to solve this matter in a hurry and get to Altissia.

Nyx was about to reply, but Crowe stopped him and said seriously: - We keep our eyes and ears open. As soon as the chancellor makes a false move against our prince, we attack him. "  
Gladio bent his head slightly and said in a low voice: - Contact me on me! I don't trust him either! -. He saw the two Kingsglaive making a short gesture with their fingers and silently following Astrum who approached Ardyn.

Ardyn exclaimed cheerfully: "Well, let's get going now!" Let's go to Lestallum.-.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Regis turned his gaze to the window and murmured distressedly: "Apparently I will not be able to see my son's wedding even on TV. I thought there was still time ... -. He looked up at the sky, while the man with the sword approached him to kill him.

The ring shone and Regis saw the twelve Kings who were impatiently keeping his arrival to complete one of the points predicted by the prophecy


	19. a tragedy news

When they arrived in Lestallum, the Astrum group together with Ardyn immediately went to the hotel to register and take hotel rooms and develop a plan to put an end to the electric storms and finally reach Altissia.

Astrum put his suitcase in the room and commented: - Good! Now that we have a foothold, we can go to the Duscae region. "

Ignis replied as he placed his suitcase on the armchair in the room: "We must first have a plan. We still do not know what is generating this lightning storm or what kind of creatures we will find in that place. "

Nyx said seriously: - I agree with Ignis! You must formulate a plan before venturing into the fray. We do not know yet whether to unleash all this is a normal monster or a daemons. It is advisable to go very cautious.-.

Gladio added as he held the beer from the hotel bar: "And we must also consult with the chancellor of the Empire, that Ardyn." He took a sip of beer.

Astrum said impatiently: "He waits for us to talk!" He put on his jacket and left the room followed by Ignis, Gladio and Nyx.

Ardyn was drinking coffee and reading the latest news about the Empire and Insomnia when he saw Astrum and his group approaching him and said, "I see, you're ready to go check out the source of that lightning storm. -. He got up from his chair and said, "So let's go! The more time we lose, the more serious the situation becomes. " He took the last sip of coffee and left a generous tip to the waitress.

A family voice exclaimed: - Prince Astrum! Fortunately, I found you. Fortunately, that journalist Dino Ghiranze heard that you were going to Lestallum after being stuck with the ferry.-. Astrum turned and saw Cor Leonis get out of the car in a hurry

Astrum raised his eyebrow and asked, perplexed, "What are you doing here, Cor?" Did not you have to stay in Insomnia with my father?  
Cor looked at the audience, including Ardyn, and said in a serious and sad tone: "We have to talk in your room. Nobody must hear us.-. He looked at Ardyn and said: "You must come too, chancellor."

Ardyn did not comment on Leonis's words, but only silently followed up to Astrum's room, making a thousand assumptions about what might have happened, and if he did something about the prophecy.

Astrum closed the door and asked in a serious tone: - What happened? Because all this secrecy .- Then a doubt began to creep in and a terrible fear made him scream: "Did something happen to my father?"

Cor lowered his head and answered with a painful voice: - Yes, it concerns your father, King Regis ... -. He stopped for a moment and clenched his fists tightly.

Ardyn watched Astrum begin to tremble and clench his fists and thought "Regis is the thirteenth king ... he who will give the coup de grace to the choosen king" lowered his head, wondering why the Astrals were so cruel towards Regis and his son .

Cor said in a serious and sad voice: "Your father was murdered by Titus Drautos, who then committed suicide." He lowered his head to ask for forgiveness

Nyx exclaimed, unable to believe those words: "Commander Drautos could not have done such a thing ..." Not even Crowe could not believe Leonis's words.

Gladio asked worriedly: "My father was not present?"

Cor Leonis explained: - Drautos took advantage of the king's nocturnal rest period and the period when your father is not next to Regis. Now he is in shock and continues to repeat that he had to stay by his side even when Regis went to sleep.

Astrum was not hearing anything about the talk that Cor Leonis was holding with other people. At that moment he only thought that his father was dead and the last time he saw him and those words.

He collapsed on the floor and began crying in a desperate and uncontrollable manner. Ignis tried to approach him to console him and was about to say something to him, but Astrum dodged him and continued to cry.

Cor Leonis looked at Ardyn and said: "Chancellor Izunia, we must talk about the peace treaty." He noticed that the chancellor did not deign to look at him and seemed focused on Astrum who kept crying over his father's loss.

Ardyn looked at Astrum, sitting on the ground as he shivered in pain and let out all he felt with tears. He knew well that one day they would be enemies, but now looking at Astrum he could see his own son who was desperate when the prophecy finally came true.

Ardyn leaned over to the young boy and thought, "At this moment, the prophecy does not count! Here there is not the choosen king but just a guy who has just lost his dad "and immediately squeezed Astrum into a strong hug.

Astrum stopped shaking and returned that hug and kept crying on Ardyn's shoulder until she was completely exhausted.

When Ardyn came out of the room, he found the two Kingsglaives, Gladio, Ignis and Cor to meet them to talk to him and how to act in the future.  
Ignis asked in a serious tone: "How are you, Astrum?"

Ardyn answered as he turned his gaze to the door of the room: - He exhausted all his strength to vent his pain and now fell into a deep sleep. It is best to let it rest until tomorrow morning and then resume the journey to the region of Duscae.-.

Cor Leonis asked in a serious tone: "Chancellor Izunia, with the death of King Regis will change something for the peace treaty?" He was worried about what could happen after Regis's death and with Astrum away from Insomnia.

Ardyn shook his head firmly and explained calmly and reassuringly: "Nothing will change, General Leonis. The emperor wants peace with the kingdom of Lucis and once the marriage is celebrated the peace treaty will be indestructible.-. He made a theatrical pause and concluded: - It is better to solve this problem immediately and set off again for Altissia, perhaps with the airship of my son.

Ignis asked Ardyn seriously: "How long will it take you here?"

Ardyn thought about it for a few minutes and replied: "A day or two! And we will have time to also check the area around the meteorite and avoid other mishaps.

Crowe murmured: "Yeah! It ends up causing electrical storms and the impossibility of communicating with mobile phones.

Nyx exclaimed: "Then we'll see each other here in the hotel lobby and we'll go to Duscae."

Cor concluded: - I will return to Insomnia to talk about the council and communicate the will of Astrum and the Empire. Everyone agreed and went back to their rooms or went around Lestallum.


	20. Ramuh

The next morning when the group left for the region of Duscae, Astrum approached Ardyn and said in an embarrassed tone: "Thank you very much ... for yesterday."

Ardyn replied quietly and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder: "There's no need to thank me ... I did what a father would do."

Nyx and Crowe walked silently beside Astrum, still unable to believe what their commander had done to their king.

Ardyn Izunia said continuing to hold his hand on Astrum's shoulder: - As I waited, I asked for some information from where this lightning storm originated. According to some researchers, the lightning storm has origins in the Fiocaugh cave.-. He looked at Astrum and concluded: "I advise you to start your research from that place."

Gladio asked suspiciously: "You do not come with us?" He still did not fully trust the chancellor.

Ardyn threw out his arms theatrically and answered with a smile on his lips: "I am not good at fighting and I could only be a hindrance to the accomplishment of the mission. This is why I stay here in Lestallum.-. He took his hand on Astrum's shoulder and pushed him to his group of friends to invite him to leave.

Crowe exclaimed in a tone still shocked by the revelation of the day before: "We can get along even without the chancellor!" He climbed on his motorbike and left quickly to check that the road was clear.

Astrum said: - We are going! -. He climbed the Regalia with his friends and watched Ardyn standing at the entrance to the hotel.

Ardyn said seriously: "Have a good trip!"

After a long journey they reached the cave of Fiocaugh, and as Ardyn had said it was from that place that the lightning storms were generated causing all those problems.

Nyx wondered looking at the entrance to the cave: - What is there in this cave to cause such a storm to involve such a large territory? -.

Gladio replied: "We will only know this by entering this cave and exploring it." Everyone agreed and began their exploration in the cave.

When they entered they found a long descent that took him deep and further from the light. Everyone lit the torches and Nyx commented as the rock wall grew tighter: - The more narrow the corridor becomes, the closer it becomes, the more difficult it is to fight against the creatures that inhabit this huge cave.-.

They came up to a rock face and Gladio commented: - Already finished our journey? We have not found anything that can cause a storm of lightning.-.

Astrum looked carefully at the wall and then said illuminating a spot with the flashlight: "There is a narrow landscape that allows us to continue." He began to squeeze into the narrow slit and again he heard a voice calling him.

Gladio said in a disconsolate tone: "It's really tight!" With difficulty he began to follow Noctis in the narrow corridor, followed by Nyx, Ignis and Crowe.

Crowe commented dryly: "I wonder where this exploration will bring us." With difficulty he made his way into the slit.

When they passed they entered another corridor and Nyx commented, throwing a careful look at the group: - Good! It seems we've all done it! " He looked at the new corridor illuminated by the light of the torch and murmured: - It seems we can continue on this side.-.

A voice hissed in the silence of the cave: - My child ... -.

Crowe looked around and asked, "Any of you talking?" Everyone shook their heads and continued to advance through the narrow tunnel.

Once again he heard the voice and then Ignis's cry that disappeared from the sight of his friends.

Nyx exclaimed: - Damn! We are not alone in this place! -. He noticed that Astrum had overtook him to go to his friend's rescue, and immediately together with Crowe and Gladio they rushed in pursuit.

The group traveled another long descent until it was a much larger cave area lit by sunlight that filtered through the ceiling strewn with sharp stalagmites.

Astrum asked in a worried tone to his friend: "Ignis, are you all right?"

Ignis answered seriously: "I'm fine! This huge snake dragged me here! -. They approached his friend and a snake with a human head came out of the ground, making the group retreat.

Crowe commented, pulling out his weapon: - A Naga ... -.

The Naga asked in a sibylline voice to those present: - Where is ... my child? -. His sharp teeth opened in a grimace of rage as he waited for the answer.

Astrum hesitantly replied: "We do not know! I'm sorry!-. He did not know what answer to give to that strange question that the daemons was asking him.

The Naga showed his teeth and rushed to the attack against Astrum shouted: - Yes, you can! You will take your place. " He launched himself into the attack on the monster, which was promptly rejected by Nyx and Gladio, while Crowe attacked the monster's uncovered side and did no harm. Astrum hit the monster on the head, causing it to hiss with pain.

Ignis stepped back a few steps and commented: "You have to stick it to your head! I think it's his weak point. " All those present nodded and concentrated their attack on the head of the daemons who began to fidget and move more frenetically the tail to hit the young.

Crowe said, "Careful! It's completely crazy! -. He looked at his king who prepared to launch a new attack on the monster with his shield.

Astrum and Gladio rushed to the attack and struck the head with greater force, and the Naga hissed with all his might as he slumped to the ground and slowly began to melt into a liquid black pool.

The body of the Naga disappeared into a black pool and murmured in a sad and painful tone: "Give me back my child." Silence fell again in the cave.

After the battle, Astrum resumed his journey to the voice that was calling him so incensingly.

He crossed the cave to a series of branches that intertwined to the top and once again the voice invited him to touch the lightning-shaped stone. The boy hesitated for a moment before touching the stone and he heard the voice of an ancient being like the world pouring into his mind.

There was a bright light, and Astrum saw Luna bowing before what appeared to be Ramuh, or so Astrum assumed. When the light disappeared, Astrum felt the strength of Ramuh inside him.

When the group reached Astrum, Ignis commented: - The lightning storm is finally over. We can go back to Lestallum to talk with Ardyn.-.

Astrum murmured looking at the sky: - Yes ... let's go back to Lestallum.-. He pointed to the secondary exit of the cave with his finger and immediately returned to Regalia to return to Lestallum, where Ardyn waited for him.

Ardyn watched the lightning storm come to an end and thought he was satisfied "Everything is going according to my plan" and taking the cell phone he immediately dialed his son's phone number.  
The alarmed voice of Noctis rang out on the phone: "Dad! Are you OK? Where are you? Why did not your phone take my calls? -.

Ardyn answered calmly to reassure his son, "I'm fine, Noct! I am in Lestallum together with Prince Astrum Lucis Caelum. My phone did not take because there was a lightning storm in this place that prevented any mobile phone from making calls or receiving. "

Noctis asked curiously: "Are you in the company of Prince Astrum?"

Ardyn explained as he leaned on the counter of a bar: "We met because of this lightning storm that interrupted every sea connection with Altissia and we took a hotel room in Lestallum."

Noctis listened to his father's explanation and asked seriously: "Do you want me to come with an airship to pick you up and bring you all to Altissia?"

Ardyn smiled and answered cheerfully: "Absolutely yes! In this way you will be able to meet the spouse as you are the sole witness of the marriage.

Noctis said: - Perfect! As soon as I arrive I'll call you on the phone, dad! -. He remained silent for a few seconds then said: - I wish you a good evening.-.

Ardyn returned his son's greeting: "I wish you good evening too!" He closed the call and thought satisfied "Everything is going as I had expected ...".

 

When they returned to the hotel in Lestallum, they were greeted by a cheerful Ardyn and Astrum asked, "Have cell phones started working again?"

Ardyn exclaimed with satisfaction: - I finally managed to get in touch with my son Noctis! Tomorrow afternoon he will come here with his own airship and will take us all to Altissia to celebrate the wedding. "

Nyx stretched satisfied and said: - Good! We miss only to visit the fault of Cleige and we can leave for Altissia and celebrate this wedding.-.

Ignis muttered under his breath: - And then return to Insomnia, where Astrum together with Luna will be crowned king and queen of Lucis.-. As soon as he got to his room, he would call Cor to inquire about the situation in Insomnia.

Astrum said convinced: - Then tomorrow we leave immediately to go to the fault of Cleige.-. They all went to their room to rest for the night and get ready for the next day.


	21. Titan

The group woke up early and after a quick breakfast the group went to Ardyn to agree on their journey until the meeting with Noctis.

A violent shock of earthquake seized the group as soon as he left the hotel and Gladio exclaimed: - Between storm of lightning and earthquakes, this area has become really dangerous.-. He looked at people who were coming down the street quickly or those running to a safe place.

Ignis commented: - It is worth keeping under control.-.  
Astrum murmured in a dark tone and with his head turned towards the road: - I wonder if the cause of the earthquakes is another Astral.-. And he mentally added "and if Luna centers something in this whole story".

Ardyn's voice caught the attention of the group: "This was a shock stronger than usual." He sipped a sip of coffee and exclaimed, turning to the group: "Good morning! Ready to go? -. He looked at the empty paper cup and threw it in the trash.

Astrum answered with a serious tone: - Yes, we are ready! -. He noticed that Crowe had already worn his helmet and was sitting on his bike waiting to leave and that he was exchanging a few words with Nyx before departure.

Ardyn exclaimed: "Good! I will make my way with my car, so I can also choose the place to land my son's airship.-. Astrum's group climbed the Regalia and set off following Ardyn on his corvette.

They left Lestallum and during the long march the landscape began to change and the earthquake shocks grew louder and louder.

Ardyn's car followed until it was close enough to the area of the meteorite, the chancellor's car came out of the main road and came to a stop in front of a large square from which one could enjoy a wonderful view.

Ardyn got out of the car and comfortably sat on a rock, before picking up the phone and sending his position to his son Noctis and pretended not to notice that Astrum had got out of the car, followed by Gladio to Nyx who did not they never left alone.

Another shock much more violent than the previous one moved the ground, but Ardyn did not notice and continued to look at his cell phone.

Astrum asked curiously: "How come you stopped here?" He saw the large square from where you could see the meteorite and the Rock of Ravatogh.

Ardyn replied, placing his cell phone in his jacket pocket: "Here I will wait for my son's arrival with the airship that will take us to Altissia." He looked at the whole group with a careful look: - While you are going to investigate the meteorite.-. He sat on a rock.

Nyx asked: - Why do not you know how to fight or do you prefer to wait for your child? -. Crowe jabbed him in the ribs in the question, while Gladio kept his eyes on Astrum, focused on the meteorite.

Ardyn replied with a grin on his face: "Both reasons." He bowed his head slightly and concluded: "I wish you a good trip."

Astrum turned to look at Ardyn and whispered, "Thank you very much!" And they all climbed back on their vehicles and headed for the meteor where the Immane rested and waited for the arrival of the chosen king.

Ardyn murmured, lowering his head slightly: "I'll wait for my son to come and enjoy the show that will soon be staged." He looked at the cell phone waiting for a call from Noctis.

They parked the car near the narrow canyon and approached the crater on foot. Another shock more violent than the first hit the group that remained motionless waiting for the earth to stop shaking.

As soon as the shock ended the group of boys resumed its march up to a square of rock that faced a few millimeters from the crater left by the meteorite. Nyx looked at him and commented: "It's enormous ... exactly as legend says." He noticed that Astrum's gaze was focused on the bottom of the meteorite.

Another more violent shock hit the place and the ground under the feet of the prince of Lucis began to crumble and fell down ruinously, followed closely by Gladio and Nyx.

As soon as the earthquake ended, Ignis and Crowe appeared on the edge to see if Astrum, Gladio and Nyx were doing well. The earth began to tremble and in front of their incredulous eyes, the meteorite began to move slowly and then began to rise.

Crowe murmured in a serious tone: "Apparently the legend that circulated around this meteorite is true." He looked down hoping to see that Astrum, Nyx and Gladio were fine.  
Ignis said in a serious voice: "Let's get ready to fight."

Astrum fell very low and watched with amazement at the huge colossus in front of him and murmured: - Titan, the Immane! -. Once again, Luna appeared to him, bowing before the Astral.  
The giant, in spite of the enormous burden, turned his attention to the prince of Lucis and began to speak an unknown language, while he continued to hold the meteorite on his back.

Gladio whispered: - Did you understand something of his words? -.

Astrum shook his head: - No! -. He looked at the hand of the Titan rising toward them and said, "But I fear he has no friendly intentions." They managed to avoid the titan's attack in time.  
Gladio summoned his weapon and said, "Why is he with us?" He noticed that the hand was rising again in the sky ready to attack a second time.

Astrum cried out as he saw Titan's hand plunge against him: "Careful!" Nyx pulled out her two kukris and used the magic to teleport and hit the Astral in the arm. Astrum and Gladio used their weapons to hit the Astral who did not seem to hear anything of their blows.

Astrum commented annoyed: - It does not work! We must hit it with more force.-. The Titan began to frantically move his hands, raising a great deal of dust as he tried again to hit the group.

Astrum was about to be hit, but Crowe exclaimed as he took him to a safe place: - Sorry, the delay! -. Beside him appeared Ignis who also began to attack one of Titan's limbs.  
Astrum exclaimed: "It takes a plan to defeat him."

Nyx exclaimed as he struck Crowe's arm with the Astral: "And you have to make it fast too!" They could not avoid the movement of air and both ended up on the ground. Gladio launched another attack, but seemed to have no effect.

Ignis exclaimed: - Found! Use the ice magic on the Astral body! It should block it and ... -. He looked at Astrum and continued: "As soon as the arm is completely frozen, you will have to hit it with all the strength you have

Astrum nodded as well as the other members of the group and immediately threw themselves against all the ice spells that began to cover the entire arm of the Titan. When both limbs were completely frozen, Ignis shouted to Asturm: "Now!" Astrum made his sword appear, and with a precise and powerful slash detached both the limbs of the giant, which began to dissolve in a pale light.

Crowe exclaimed triumphantly: "It worked!"

Before disappearing, Titan lowered himself completely towards Astrum and after saying a few words in an unknown language he disappeared and the boy felt the same sensation when he met Ramuh in that cave.

Ignis asked in a serious tone, "Astrum, are you okay?" He noticed that the eyes of his prince were no longer red, but bright purple.

Astrum murmured in a tired and weary tone for the battle: - I think so! Let's go back to Ardyn and wait for the arrival of Noctis with the airship.-.

Crowe looked at Astrum and said in a low voice: "Of course there are too many strange things going on in this period." He looked at the sky looking for some signal or some message from the gods, but nothing came and went on walking together with the prince to get to the Regalia and return to Ardyn.

When they returned, they found Ardyn while sipping a drink and commented: "I see, your meeting with Titan was successful." He stood up and checked his cell phone again to read his son's last message.

Astrum asked seriously: "Is not Noctis yet?" Gladio and Nyx had got out of the car, while Crowe took off his helmet to check on Ardyn and the Prince.

Ardyn exclaimed, pointing at the sky: "I would say it's coming ... now." A large airship appeared in the sky and the whole group stopped to watch as it began its landing maneuver.

Astrum murmured: - Finally I can meet Noctis.-. He glanced at Ardyn, who watched the scene with a huge smile on his lips.


	22. In the airship

As the ship landed, Ardyn immediately started forward toward the main door that was opening. When the hatch was completely opened, Ardyn rushed forward to wait for her son Noctis.

When Noctis appeared, the chancellor immediately hugged his son with an impetuous embrace and said, "Hi, Noctis! Everything good?-. He raised his head slightly to observe Prompto holding the camera and Loqi looking at the group below him.

Noctis returned the hug and murmured in a sweet voice: - Yes, all right! -. He kept hugging his father for a few more minutes before he broke away and said in a more serious tone: "Now, introduce me to Prince Astrum and his suite." He glanced quickly at the prince of Lucis and the rest of the group.

Loqi commented in a low voice: - There are even two glaive to accompany Prince Astrum.-. Instead, Prompto took several photographs to that truly particular landscape.

Gladio observed Prince Noctis and said in a low voice: "Father and son must arouse the hairdressers a lot. More than having hair, it seems that they have a bush in the head.-. Nyx put a hand over her mouth to hide a laugh.

Ignis shrugged and murmured with a tired, dry tone: "Stop it, Gladio!" Crowe added: "We must not be rude or unkind. The peace treaty between the Empire and Lucis depends on us.-.  
Ardyn murmured, giving a light pat on Astrum's shoulder: "As the prince wishes." He avoided his son's kick on one knee and let out a laugh. Noctis hated when he called him prince, but his reaction and his expression were worth the risk of kicking.

The chancellor glanced at Astrum and said, raising his voice and moving dramatically: "Prince Astrum Lucis Caelum, I have the honor to introduce you to my son Noctis Izunia, your witness and heir to the imperial throne of Niflheim." He pointed to his son's friends and continued: "These two are Prompto Helianthus and Loqi Tummelt, two dear friends of Noctis."

Noctis watched his father go near Astrum and present him with his group: - He is Prince Astrum Lucis Caelum with his shield Gladiolus Amicitia, his advisor Ignis Scientia and the two Kingsglaive Nyx and Crowe.-. When he finished the presentation he nodded to his son to invite him to come closer.

Noctis approached and held out his hand to Astrum who immediately returned the gesture and glanced at Ifrit's sword that Noctis always carried with him. Meanwhile, the rest of the group exchanged handshakes and began to get to know each other better, and Prompto immediately found himself at ease with Ignis and Gladio.

After the presentations, Noctis exclaimed: - Well, now that we have finished the presentations we can get on top of the airship and leave for Altissia. A long journey awaits us! -. He patted Astrum's shoulder lightly to encourage him to get on the airship.

Ardyn looked at the scene and shook his head vigorously and thought: - My lessons about etiquette have not served anything, I see.-. He patted his son's head lightly and called him back to the order, while everyone in the room was on his ship.

Nyx approached Astrum and suggested in a low voice: - Talk to Noctis about the problem, that you have confided in me. Perhaps you will be able to find a solution. "

Astrum did not answer and looked back at Ardyn and Noctis, who had begun to argue about the behavior, made a long sighing painful thinking that he could not argue with his father.

When the airship left, Noctis had Astrum seated in a small hall that he had set up to be able to talk comfortably with his guests. They sat down on the sofa, while Ardyn preferred to opt for a chair to read the latest reports on the daemons' attacks that Noctis had brought him.

Noctis said as he handed a tray full of sweets to his guest: "I hope the ship is comfortable enough for the trip."

Astrum looked at the sweets and after taking one he said: - Everything is perfect and comfortable! I did not expect an airship to contain comfortable beds. " After the chat with Noctis he wanted to go to rest to prepare for the arrival of Altissia.

Noctis muttered in a serious voice: "I'm happy with this." He looked at his hands and then, raising his head, asked in a serious voice, "So, what do you think of this marriage?" She was curious to know Astrum's opinion of this marriage.

Ardyn raised his head slightly to better hear the response of the young prince of Lucis, who did not wait: - I am honored to have a great contribution to the peace between the Empire of Niflheim and the kingdom of Lucis, after so many centuries of wars . But ... -. He remained silent, not knowing, whether to listen to Nyx's advice.

Noctis encouraged his age: - But? Speak quietly because neither I nor my father will judge you.-. He glanced at his father, who moved his right hand slightly.

Astrum took courage and continued: "I do not like the idea of marrying Lunafreya in this way. We only met once when I was ten years old and then we have been separated for so long. We have not seen each other for a long time in which we have changed and grown compared to when we were children and not if now everything has changed.-. Astrum did not want to reveal to Ardyn and Noctis the fact that they communicated via two messengers or their brief encounters through the dream world because he wanted to talk and frequent Luna as a normal couple before marrying her.

Astrum continued in a more determined voice: "I wish I could go along with her like any normal couple and then decide whether to marry her or not!" This is what I have to say about this marriage. " He took another cake and began to chew it nervously, while Noctis and Ardyn watched silently.

Nyx commented with satisfaction, while observing the scene at a safe distance: - Bravo Astrum! You made a very good decision to confide in Noctis.-.

Prompto leaned forward slightly to better observe Lucis' friend and prince and said: "I do not think it right to celebrate a marriage under these conditions ..."

Gladio agreed with Prompto: - Yes! It's all done so quickly ... -.

Ignis replied in a low and grave voice: "But these are the agreements! Changing or executing them could mean endangering the already fragile peace treaty. " Loqi and Crowe agreed, while their gaze fell on their respective principles.

Ardyn thought as he wrote some notes on a piece of paper "Maybe I exaggerated with the idea of marriage, but it was the only way to bring both quickly to Altissia for their meeting with Leviathan was this." He continued to write "But it is not even said that this marriage is celebrated".

Noctis shrugged and murmured as he began to torture a curl with one finger: "It was an unusual decision on the part of the Emperor and I can not do anything to change it." He avoided a pencil thrown by his father and continued: - Maybe when we are in Altissia you can spend time together, know yourself well and know if there really is love between you two.-

He could not go against the expressed will of the Emperor, who during the last period had seen a worsening of his physical condition.

Ardyn intervened in the discussion and said in a serious tone, "If all goes well, we'll get to Altissia by tomorrow morning. Then you'll have about three days to be with Luna and talk to her. If I were you I would take advantage of all this time. " Also because later he would come on stage and the tragedy for the salvation of Eos would have started.

Noctis put a hand on Astrum's shoulder: - You will see that you will be able to clarify your feelings before marriage. Astrum gave a brief smile, feeling encouraged by the words of encouragement of the same age.

Ardyn concluded with a serious tone: "And if you do not, you'll have everything after marriage to get to know her better and maybe fall in love with her."

Loqi added in a low voice: "Or to divorce her in case the marriage does not work right after a couple of years." Everyone looked at Loqi, who replied: "What's wrong with what I said? I just listed another solution. " All eyes turned back to the princes and the chancellor, who kept writing.

Astrum yawned, feeling a strong weariness on him, perhaps due to the battle just ended against Titan, and said in a sleepy voice: - Excuse me, but I would like to withdraw into my room to rest for a few hours.-. He stood up and added in a tired voice: "The exploration in the area of the meteorite, I got very tired." He held out his hand to Noctis, who immediately gripped her.  
Noctis exclaimed in a simple and light voice: - Go to rest for a few hours! We can continue our chat at dinner.-.

Astrum nodded wearily with his head and retired to the dormitory that was installed on the airship.

When Astrum closed his eyes he found himself once again in the garden of Tenebrae and Luna greeted him with a radiant smile on his lips: "You managed to make a deal with the two Astral." He put a hand on Astrum's cheek to caress her.

Astrum put his right hand on his and asked: - Why did you awaken the Astrals? What's going on?-. He stroked the girl's hand with a finger and waited for an answer.

Luna answered with a sweet voice: "When you are at Altissia I will explain everything to you!" He bent his head slightly to the flowers of Tenebrae.

Astrum silently observed the girl and then said: - I can not wait ... -. He noticed that the girl was beginning to disappear.

Astrum saw it dissolve into the light and concluded in a light and melancholy voice: - So finally I can be sure that all our meetings have not only been the result of my imagination ... -. He was overwhelmed by the light and when he opened his eyes he found Ignis calling him for dinner.


	23. Return to Altissia

As Noctis had said, the airship arrived in Altissia early in the morning. Noctis observed the city from a window, while Ardyn commented: "It's been years since our last visit to Altissia." He put a hand on his son's shoulder and looked at the city from above.

Noctis said: - everything is different from our visit. I was still a child and not even the prince of the Empire of Nifheilm.-.

Ardyn looked at his son and said in a serious tone: "Try to behave like a prince." He looked at his son and continued: "Yesterday you forgot different rules of behavior, try not to forget them when you're with Camelia Claustra or with Lunafreya." He wanted his son to become a good king before the Emperor died.

Noctis put his hand on his father's shoulder and said slightly lowering his head: - I apologize, dad! -. He threw a slight snort and said in a more serious voice: "I will try to behave with a real prince." That title was a huge burden on his shoulders, but there was nobody else who could carry it and then tried to become a good emperor for all of Eos.

Ardyn exclaimed in a happier voice and ruffled his son's hair: "Bravo Noct!" After a short laugh, he concluded: "Now, go and get ready to prepare that there's really nothing left for the landing."  
Noctis said, "All right!" He briefly greeted Astrum, who was having breakfast with Gladio and Nyx, while Loqi and Prompto were still inside their rooms to finish getting ready to get off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the airship landed in the small airport set up, Ardyn drove Noctis and his friends with his car, while Astrum followed behind on his Regalia with his group and Crowe continued his journey with his inseparable motorcycle.

When they arrived in the villa they were immediately welcomed by Camelia who said in a serious voice: - Chancellor Izunia! Prince Noctis Izunia! Prince Astrum Lucis Caelum and those accompanying you, I give a warm welcome to Altissia. " He squeezed the two princes hands and continued: - The wedding preparations are almost finished.

Noctis said in a serious voice: - The journey in the airship was all quiet. We only had problems contacting my father and Astrum, but otherwise everything went well. "

Astrum said in a serious voice: "I confirm the words of the prince and of my future witness."

Camelia looked at the two princes and then a female voice was heard, which made Astrum wince and beat her heart wildly: "It seems right to me to say goodbye to the witness." Luna appeared before the guests together with Gentiana.

Astrum thought as he watched her approaching with an elegant step toward them "So those dreams were not just the result of my imagination ..." he wanted to reach out to caress the girl's face and kiss him.

Ardyn scratched his head as he watched Astrum's gaze at Luna, and then received a stern look from Gentiana. The chancellor noticing that look took a few steps back.

Luna held out her hand to Noctis and said: "It is a real pleasure to see you again and to know that you will be our witness to marriage."

Astrum jealously observed Noctis, who answered in a serious voice: "It's an honor for me." He glanced around the room and asked, "Has Ravus not yet arrived?"

Luna shook her head and replied in a sorry voice and shaking her head: "She will arrive at Altissia the same day of the wedding." He did not say that his brother was not in agreement with this marriage.

Luna then looked up at Astrum and said calmly: "Finally, after so many years, we meet again. I can not wait to recover the time we have been denied and after celebrating our wedding. " A sweet smile appeared on the face.

Camelia said in a serious voice as she looked at the two promised spouses: - Go for a ride to Altissia. Tonight I organized a big gala dinner to welcome the couple to the bride and groom. "

Astrum took Luna's hand and asked in a shy voice: "Do you want to come for a ride with me?" He lowered his gaze slightly to hide his embarrassment in making that proposal to Luna.

Luna answered with a sweet voice: - Of course! We are going immediately.-. The Oracle glanced at Gentiana and taking Astrum by the hand led him to one of the gondolas.

Gentiana with an enigmatic smile on her face approached Noctis and murmured in a light voice: "I would like to speak privately with Prince Noctis." He looked up at Ardyn and the voice became softer: "Always if the chancellor wants to leave his son for a while."

Ardyn looked at the woman for a moment and said, "My son can do whatever he wants without asking for my permission." He glanced briefly at Noctis and added: "Except bad behavior."

Noctis blushed and said: - Of course! We can take a short walk.-. Gentiana smiled and took the prince by the arm and led him to the garden of the villa with a big smile on his lips.

Prompto exclaimed: - I would like to take a tour of the city and take some pictures, even to prepare myself for the wedding. He looked at Loqi and Ignis and asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

Ignis replied: - I come with you! -. While Loqi replied: - Not me! I will wait for the return of Noctis here and then maybe I will join you later. The blond and Ignis waved goodbye and went to the gongola that awaited him for the sightseeing tour.

Ardyn said in a serious voice: "I stay in the villa to finish the last political matters or risk not taking part in the party."

Luna and Astrum went to the north where the statue of Leviathan was located and Luna said as she held the boy's hand tenderly: "This is Leviathan, the goddess of the sea and sleeping in the deep waters near Altissia. You must make an alliance with her to continue your journey as King Chosen.-. He held his hand tightly.

Astrum silently looked at the statue and then whispered: "We must get married and go back to Insomnia immediately to be crowned king and queen."

Luna looked at her boyfriend and asked in a worried and trembling voice: "Astrum, did something happen to your father?"

Astrum whispered sadly in Luna's ear not to be heard, even by other people: - My father Regis is dead ... -. He left a faint kiss in the girl's hair as he squeezed his hand harder.

Luna put her hand in front of her mouth and murmured in a trembling voice: "I'm sorry ..." He added, hugging the boy vigorously: "I would have liked to see him again and maybe have a wedding with him too ..." A tear slid down his face.

Astrum immediately kissed that tear and murmured in a sad tone: - It was also my desire ...-. He also grabbed the other hand of Luna and looking straight into her eyes said: - But we can never make it happen. However …-. He took a long painful breath: "We can make sure that everything he has built is not lost. Starting from the peace treaty that will be sealed with our wedding ... -.

Luna looked straight into Astrum's eyes, trying with all her strength to contain the pain for the loss of her parent for the sake of peace and Lucis.

Astrum added in a less sad tone: - When we return to Insomnia, we will become king and queen and we will start a new era together for Lucis and Eos. Our future after so many uncertainties will become radiant, I'm sure. " He heard the voice of Altissia's artist call him to propose a portrait to him and Luna.

Astrum approached the artist to talk to her and Luna murmured in a sad and painful tone: - If only the gods had not decided to entrust you with such a cruel fate ... -. Noticing that Astrum was calling her, he approached him for a portrait.

Walking in the garden, Gentiana asked in a serious voice to Noctis: "You and your father seem very united. You have a close relationship with him, do not you? -.

Noctis answered looking at the woman who was walking slowly in the garden: - He is the only member of my family. My mother died giving me birth and he gave his all to have the time to be with me and follow me in my growth. Sometimes it is severe towards me, but it does so only because it wants me to become a good emperor. "

Gentiana asked again an enigmatic voice: - And if one day she would disappear from your life? Would you survive? -.

Noctis stopped and, looking at the woman, replied in a trembling and sincere voice: "I would suffer so much ... I do not want to lose him. I do not think I can be a good Emperor without him. " He watched the woman walk in front of him and asked worriedly: "Why this question?"

Gentiana completely ignored the question of Noctis and asked: "Why did you give fire to Ifrit?"

The Prince of Niflheim answered with uncertain tone and not understanding, what the woman really wanted from him: - Because we humans did not deserve his gift. He gave us the fire and we betrayed him. That's why I made that decision and I would do it again a thousand times, if necessary. "

Gentiana heard the answer and the weather in the garden began to get more winter and she murmured in a serious voice: - With these words you have shown to deserve that sword and the approval of one of the Six.-.

Noctis felt an icy wind and a woman appeared in front of him completely wrapped in ice and snow, giving a light kiss on Noctis' cheek and said: - King of Eos, I grant you my blessing. And I thank you for the gift you made for Ifrit.-. The snow and the ice disappeared and everything went back to normal in the garden.

Noctis asked frightened: - Why did Shiva appear? What does those words mean? -.

Gentiana put a finger on Noctis's lips and said in a serious voice: "Soon the will of the gods will be clear to you, young prince." He took his finger from the boy's lips and added in a mysterious tone: -: - See you at dinner tonight.-. And he left Noctis alone and confused in the garden of the first secretary.


	24. the dance before the storm

Nyx could not hold back a laugh at the portrait of Astrum and Luna and exclaimed: - Have you got a portrait from a child? It's horrible. "

Astrum blushed and tried to explain the story: - We were talking and we found this artist who was sitting on a staircase and kept several paintings on display and I decided to make a portrait of myself with Luna to bring it back to Insomnia.-. He scratched his head with his hand: "We could not have imagined that the quality would have been this." Luna had barely held back a laugh, while he was somewhat puzzled by the result.

Gladio commented sarcastically and to make fun of Astrum: - He was so distracted by his betrothed that he did not notice the quality of the paintings ... -.

Astrum blushed and murmured as he lowered his head: "I was not focused only on the Moon." He heard the laughter of Gladio and Nyx.

Crowe looked at the boy and said, "Just make fun of our beloved prince." He looked at him and said: - You should take a shower and start preparing. The party will start in a few hours.-. He gave a light pat on the shoulder.

Nyx, coming back serious, asked the boy: "Has anything changed, now that you have spent time with her?"

Astrum stopped and touched his heart and answered in a soft voice: "My feelings towards her are clearer, but I still think that marriage is still too early for us." He sighed and said, "But now I know that Luna also tries something with me and that I will accept the marriage for Lucis's sake."

Ignis entered the room and said, "Prompto is really a great photographer! Will make some good photographs at the wedding. He looked at Astrum and said: - Still in these conditions ?! We're not long and we have to go downstairs for the party and you still do not go to take a shower?! -.

Astrum put his hands in front of him and said, "I'll go right away, Ignis." He immediately entered the bathroom, among the giggles of Gladio and Crowe.

In her bedroom, Noctis was arranging her imperial dress to go later into the main hall for the start of the party. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced, finding once again the imperial white not very suitable for him.

Ardyn entered the room and asked, "Are you ready? The first secretary awaits you .-. He watched his son turn around in his well-placed imperial uniform.

Noctis said: - Yes, I'm ready dad! -. He carefully looked at his father and asked, "Have you changed?" His father always wore the usual coat and hair he had given him when he was a child.  
Ardyn replied with a smile: "I have no intention of changing coat because it matches too well with this hat." He placed it better with his hand as he watched his son smile.

Those were the last moments he could spend with him, like a normal family before he started playing his role as a villain.

Noctis said in a serene voice: "Let's go to the first secretary." He was about to talk about his strange discussion with Gentiana and his meeting with Shiva, but he decided to keep secret the secret of what had happened.

Camellia Claustra raised the glass to the sky and said in a serious voice: - Today we are here to celebrate the future marriage between the oracle Luna Nox Fleuret and the crown prince Astrum Lucis Caelum and the peace that will finally be stable between the Empire of Niflheim and the kingdom of Lucis.-. He glanced at Noctis, who took a step forward.

Noctis said in a serious and high voice: - it is a real honor to be the witness of this marriage and peace. I hope that together we can heal the wounds that our land brings and find a way to defeat the starscourge and the daemons.-. He looked at Luna and Astrum holding each other's hands and concluded: "I therefore invite the newlyweds to do a dance to inaugurate the party."

Luna led Astrum in the middle of the whispered track: "This is the right opportunity to put into practice all the dance lessons that you received at the palace." He intertwined one hand with that of the girl, while the other went to rest gently on the side.

Luna exclaimed cheerfully as she put her free hand on Astrum's shoulder: "The same is true for me!" He hugged himself even more to the boy and whispered in the boy's ear: "I want to talk to you later!"

Crowe watched the scene and said as he approached Nyx who was next to the buffet table: "I'm a really nice couple."

Nyx whispered to the woman in a low tone of voice: - I hope they will also be an excellent king and a great queen.-.

Ignis said as he watched the young couple wait for the musicians to start playing to start the dance: - We will know it only with time and our task will be to stay beside and help them in their difficult task.

The sound of a violin accompanied by a piano and immediately followed by a melancholy voice gave rise to the dance of Astrum and Luna:

Deus dormit  
Et free ignem faciunt  
Numquam extinguunt  
Ne expergisci possit  
Omnia dividit

 

Tragoedia coram  
Amandum quae  
Et nocte perpetua  
In desperation  
Auroram videre potest  
Mane tempus expergiscendi

 

Ardyn thought as he watched the two boyfriends dance "A song so melancholic is the perfect soundtrack for the tragedy that is about to make its debut with Leviathan's aquatic dance." He took a sip of champagne and kept his eyes on the couple.

After the end of the dance he decided to leave, finding himself Gentiana who was waiting for him with two glasses in his hand.

Ardyn apologized, "What do you want from me, one of the astral messengers?"

Gentiana answered in a serious and cold voice: "He just wants to talk to the bearer of the wound, with the king fallen into disgrace and into oblivion and the commander of the daemons."  
Ardyn replied harshly: "Do not call me with these sopranoms. I am no longer what the Astrals describe in their prophecies.-.

Gentiana replied sarcastically? And what are you then? A shrewd chancellor? A great advisor? A loving father? -. He handed the glass to the Chancellor who dodged it with a derogatory gesture.

Gentiana smiled and continued in a cold voice and pointing to Noctis who spoke quietly with Prompto and Loqi: - Your son loves you very much and without you feel lost ... -.

Ardyn hissed menacingly: "Leave my son alone out of my story." He turned his gaze to his son who continued to chat happily with his friends.

Gentiana went on ignoring Ardyn's threat: "And you too will feel lost when you see him grow old and die before your eyes and stay alone once again."

Ardyn hissed as he recalled the fact that he was immortal and watched his son's face begin to age until it was powdered.

He turned his gaze to the woman who continued in a serious voice: - Your immortality was a blessing to have you found your son, but taken will turn into a curse when you see your son die in front of your eyes and you can not even see him in 'beyond.-.

Ardyn looked down and murmured, picking up Gentiana's glass: "Damn you! To make the prophecy come true, use these damn tricks as well. "

Gentiana concluded, while passing a hand on Ardyn's shoulder: - The Gods act for the good of Eos and until the starscourge is not eliminated, we will continue with this method.-.

Ardyn replied: "Then I will finally become the villain of this story." He looked at Noctis who kept laughing and joking "Except for him! That will become Emperor as soon as I have completed this brief parenthesis in Altissia ".

After the dance, Luna and Astrum went out on one of the balconies that faced towards Altissia. The prince asked his future wife: - What do you want to talk about? -.

The girl answered with a serious tone: "Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Camelia Claustra to ask for permission to summon Leviathan."

Astrum asked, troubled by these words: "Do not you want to wait for the wedding? Is it really so important that I have the blessing of all the Astrals? -.

Luna took the hand of Astrum and explained: - Very important for all the inhabitants of Eos.-. He caressed the boy's cheek and continued: - Afterwards we can celebrate our wedding with tranquility and return to Insomnia as king and queen. He kissed the boy's lips lightly and concluded: "Everything will be fine, trust me."

Astrum murmured, looking at the girl straight in the eye: "I trust you ..." He kissed the girl's lips once more, while fireworks exploded in the sky.


	25. The goddess of sea and tragedy

In the morning, Astrum met Luna in the main entrance of Camelia Claustra's villa. The girl said seriously: "Camelia, waiting for us in her private studio to talk about Leviathan's evocation."

Astrum took Luna's hand and asked seriously: - Are you sure of your decision? We can wait another two days.-.

Luna murmured in a determined tone: "Do not worry, Astrum! You will see that with the blessing of Leviathan our marriage will be even more beautiful because we will be close to the salvation of Eos-. He gave a gentle kiss on Astrum's cheek before accompanying him to Camelia's private study.

When they settled down, Camelia asked curiously: - What is the reason for this secret meeting? Should not Prince Noctis be there too? -. He looked at the two young lovers who were seated on the armchairs made available to them.

Luna explained in a serious tone: "It does not concern our marriage, but the whole Eos."

Camelia frowned and asked seriously: "Like the whole Eos? Is something serious happening that can endanger the lives of my citizens?

Luna nodded slowly and explained: - The light begins to diminish and the daemons are spreading more and more in the world. You noticed it too, did not you? -.

Camelia answered with a sincere tone: - Yes! -.

Luna continued with a serious tone: - Astrum needs access to Leviathan's power, if he wants to defeat the Leviathans and put an end to the starscourge. Please allow me the opportunity to summon the goddess, tomorrow morning.-.

Camelia was about to say something, but Astrum immediately took the floor: - Naturally, before beginning the ritual, they want to guarantee the safety of the citizens of Altissia. I will ask my friends to help me evacuate the people in the underground shelters and only then will the ritual begin. " Luna gave the boy a look full of pride and love for those words of a true king.

Camelia Claustra exclaimed with pride: - I was just about to ask you how you intended to ensure the safety of my citizens, but I see with pleasure that you read your thoughts and you immediately proposed a good solution.-. He took Astrum's hand and said in a convoluted tone: "This is very similar to your father, Regis."

Astrum bent his head slightly and murmured sadly: "I am happy to be like them, and I hope to be a good king like him." He forced a smile and Luna squeezed his hand hard to give him strength.

Camelia said nothing, and after thinking about it for several minutes, she said seriously: "I will give you permission to summon Leviathan tomorrow morning. Before starting the ritual you must secure the citizens and only later

When Astrum returned to his room, Ignis asked seriously: - What did you and Luna say about the first secretary Camelia? -.

Astrum threw himself into the armchair and explained with a weary tone and thinking about tomorrow: "We asked the prime minister to give us permission to summon Leviathan."

Crowe asked seriously: "Why do you have to summon Leviathan before marriage?"

Astrum explained in a serious and disappointed tone: "I wanted to celebrate the wedding first and then summon Leviathan, but she decided so ..." He lowered his head to his knees and murmured: "You do not want to marry me or you would have waited before the ceremony ..."

Ignis asked, trying to keep the subject on Leviathan: - Why evoke Leviathan? Can you know what is going on? -.

Astrum looked up at his group of friends and answered with a serious tone: - According to her I am the Choosen King of the prophecy and I need the approval of the Astral to fulfill my destiny and therefore also of Leviathan.-.

Nyx exclaimed: - What ?! So it's no coincidence if we met Ramuh and Titan on our way. "

Astrum nodded his head and explained: "I need the blessing of all the Astral to fulfill my destiny." He gave everyone a serious look at all and continued: - Naturally, as well as making a pact with Leviathan, I must also guarantee the safety of the citizens of Altissia. I do not want anyone to be hurt.-.

Nyx spoke for everyone: - Count on us to ensure the safety of citizens.

Astrum said in a calmer tone and with the thought already addressed the next morning: - Thank you very much to everyone! -.

Ignis took the map of the city and together they began to plan a plan to take the citizens to the shelters as soon as possible and immediately begin the ritual.

Noctis screamed as he turned into the nervous room: "Why did they make this decision to summon Leviathan, one day before the wedding?"

Prompto tried to calm his friend: "Perhaps the Gods have communicated something to Luna about Leviathan's evocation and the future marriage."

Loqi said in a serious tone: "I agree with Prompto that I center the gods throughout this whole story. No need to get angry so much, Noct! -.

Noctis looked at his friends and said in a calmer tone and sitting down on the bed: - You're right! -. He looked at the map of the city and said: - We will place ourselves in a strategic position to observe from a distance the evocation of the Goddess and help the citizens in difficulty. He saw both of his friends do yes with their heads.

 

The next morning, while Gladio, Ignis, Nyx and Crowe took care to evacuate the citizens, Astrum and Luna went to the white altar to begin their evocation. Noctis with his airship in a strategy area to observe Leviathan and future spouses from afar.

Luna squeezed Astrum's hand with greater force and began to call Leviathan, thus beginning the evocation.

The voice of the Goddess did not wait: - Who dares awaken from my sleep in the depths of the sea? -.

Luna answered in a serious and harsh voice: - Lunafreya, blood of the Oracle! I ask you to lend your power to the future king Astrum Lucis Caelum, the king chosen by the gods to fulfill the prophecy. He glanced at Astrum, who took a step forward.

The prince shouted, "I came here to ask for your help and your power to break down the scourge of the starscourge and the daemons that afflicts our Eos. Please listen to my supplication and that of the oracle.

Leviathan's voice once again sounded in the city too calm: - Miserable human beings, ignored those who govern the world, yet claim the power of a goddess?! -. There was an earthquake and after the Leviathan came out of the water showing itself in all its majesty in front of Luna and Astrum.

The Goddess uttered a roar near the two boys who tightened their hands even more tightly and lifted waves to strike them in terror.

Luna and Astrum answered together: - Yes! -.

Leviathan replied with a dry and cruel tone towards the two spouses: - What can such nullity of the greatness of the universe know? And they dare to ask me for their alliance. " Still the sea was shaken violently.

Luna replied: "Goddess of the seas, she implored you to grant your alliance so that the king could drive out the darkness from this world!"

Astrum cried out with all the voice he had: - I beg you! Grant me your blessing! -.

Leviathan launched a water attack against Luna and Astrum called his sword and used it to defend the boy from the attack of the Goddess.

The goddess commented in a contemptuous tone: - Human ingrates and blasphemous, always ready to forget the centuries of protection granted by your goddess! -.

Luna replied in a serious tone as Astrum was ready to protect his fiancée once more: "And in exchange for mercy, that humanity offers prayers, just as they de claim devotion in exchange for blessing."

Leviathan's voice took on a furious tone: "Yet this profane nothingness blaims with kings and heresies in the face of a divinity! What an intolerable sacrilege.-. Leviathan opened his mouth wide and threw himself once more against Luna, but Astrum got in the way, blocking the goddess with all his strength. Luna helped Astrum to repel the Goddess again, who gave a threatening look to the couple.

Luna shouted with all the voice in her body: - Leviathan! Test the King and you will see that he will be worthy of your blessing.-.

Astrum took a few steps forward and shouted: "Test me, you will see that I will be worthy of your blessing!"

Leviathan replied: "If it is not worthy it will become my meal. Until there remains nothing of you nullity-. He gave another shout and said, "Let the alliance begin!" Between the sky and the earth! Between the sea and the fire! Between birth and return! -.

A new wave rose against the couple, but Astrum together with Luna stopped the attack and the boy tried to throw himself against the Goddess to show his strength and thus obtain the blessing and the day after the wedding.

Prompto, observing the scene from a distance, said in a worried tone: "I have a bad feeling about it."

Noctis looked at the sword donated by Ifrit and said in a serious voice: - I too have the same feeling ... let's get ready for the worst.

 

Astrum was thrown to the ground, while Leviathan began to unleash his whirlwinds and the boy was easily overwhelmed by the force of the Goddess and thought as he tried to stand up "I can not give up! I must have his blessing "and he still tried to project himself to hit the Goddess in every part of his body to weaken.

His behavior made even more infuriate the Goddess who immediately launched a new storm that destroyed most of the boats and houses of Altissia and threw again to the ground.

Luna approached the boy again and taking his hand, called his power and those of the ancient Kings of Lucis to infuse him into his boyfriend and call so all the ancestral weapons.

Astrum recovered and feeling a new power running inside him launched himself to Leviathan's attack with all his new strength. The goddess launched waves, but Astrum managed to block them and unleash a powerful attack against Leviathan who made a sound of pain.

The furious Goddess attacked Astrum with strong storms, which she managed to avoid before hurling other powerful attacks on her, which seemed to yield to the strength of Astrum. The boy decided to use all his strength to launch his last attack and take down Leviathan.

The Goddess uttered a cry of pain and let herself fall into her moan, while Astrum ended up collapsing on the altar and Luna immediately went to him to help him.

Leviathan issued another scream and emerged even more furious and Luna decided to seek help from Titan to prevent the Goddess from continuing her work of destruction against the citizens of Altissia or against Astrum itself.

Ardyn appeared in the scene and taking advantage of the chaos caused by the clash between Leviathan and Titan approached Luna, too busy taking care of the unconscious Astrum, and pulled out a dagger.

Ardyn stabbed the girl in the abdomen and said in a calm and cruel tone: "You were both stupid, you could summon Leviathan after marriage and cement the peace treaty. So you risk only to start the conflict again with the daemons that dominate this world.-.

Luna, using her last energies, seized Ardyn's arm and tried to use her power to purify it and murmured in a painful voice: - Soon the King will take away the darkness from this world and give peace to everyone! -. He gripped his arm with all his strength and tried to infuse all his power into Ardyn.

Ardyn stood motionless for a moment before the power of Luna, but immediately recovered and struck Luna in the face violently and said cruelly: - Prophecy and the King! Can you just think about this? -. He pointed to Astrum unconscious near her and continued: "Is he only a means for you to fulfill the fate of the Gods?"

Ardyn did not let Luna answer his question and left before his son Noctis or one of the Astrum group saw him near the dying Oracle.

Luna clung with all her last strength to Astrum and murmured: "I love you! But we are not allowed to love ourselves freely in this world ... -. And he asked his eyes collapsing on the boy's chest, while the battle between Titan and Leviathan ended.


	26. Broken promises

When the battle of Titan and Leviathan finally ended, Nyx and the others went to the altar to see the physical conditions of Astrum and Luna. When they arrived they found Luna with a deep wound on her stomach holding both hands on Astrum's chest in a protective and secure gesture.

Nyx shouted to Ignis: "I found him! Lady Lunafreya seems to be hurt! -. He approached to see the severity of the Oracle's wound with Crowe, while Ignis and Gladio went to help Astrum.  
The man looked at the girl's face, noting his pale balloon, and touched his hand, finding it cold. He gave an alarmed look to Crowe who immediately put two fingers near his neck to check his heartbeat, but there was no pulse.

Crowe shouted in alarm: - Nyx! -. Immediately the Glaive checked his wrist without receiving any response and decided to try immediately with a potion or some other tool to try to revive the girl, but nothing seemed to have an effect on the Oracle

Nyx shouted with all the voice in her body: "Damn! Damn! "He had failed to keep his promise to Astrum, and now his future king had lost the girl he loved.

Crowe uttered a cry of complaint and Ignis commented, shaking his head hard: - No! It can not be …-. He decided to try and give it a try, but he did not get any results.

Gladio took Astrum and murmured as he turned a look full of pain: "And now what will be the peace treaty? Their marriage was one of the conditions to make it valid. " He glanced toward the clouding sky and foretold a storm.  
Nyx gently picked up Luna's body and murmured in a tired voice: "I do not know! Only Noctis can tell us something about the treaty.-.

Crowe kicked a stone and shouted in a rage: "Damn! Without King Regis we do not even have the barrier.-.

Noctis asked in an alarmed and severe tone: "What happened here?" He looked at Lunafreya and the ugly open wound on her hip and asked, "Is Lunafreya okay? Have you already received the necessary treatment? -. He noticed that the girl's face was white and a terrible sensation crept into his heart as he approached furiously toward Nyx to look at the girl.

When Noctis gently placed her fingers on the girl's cold wrist, her terrible sensation became reality. The boy let out a long painful breath and Prompto stammered: - Noct, Lunafreya is fine? -.

Noctis gave a cold, hate-filled look to Astrum and asked: - Astrum killed Lunafreya? -. Behind him, Prompto took out his gun and Loqi put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Everyone shouted a shocked: - No! -.

Noctis still asked as he took Lunafreya's body from Nyx's arms: - So who killed Lunafreya? -. He took several steps back and continued furiously: "I do not think it was the Goddess who killed her."

Ignis answered in a serious tone: "Perhaps the Goddess does not hit anything with the death of Lunafreya, but indirectly it may have caused her."

Prompto exclaimed: - Explain yourself better.-.

Ignis continued his explanation: - The Goddess was furious because Astrum defeated him and unleashed a force to destroy half Altissia and all the boats moored in the port. Probably in one of the waves he raised to hit Astrum and Lunafreya there were also several debris and one mortally struck the Oracle. With his last strength and understanding the danger he was running, Astrum decided to summon Titan who appeased the wrath of the Goddess and avoided other victims. It was the most valid explanation he had found.

Noctis listened to the explanation with interest and then said seriously: - It could have been so ... -. He lowered his head to look at Luna's serene face, which seemed simply asleep.  
Everyone was silent while Noctis began to talk to Loqi, who was picking up the phone and sending a message to the pilot of the airship.

The boy looked back at the group and said in a cold and serious tone: - Since one of the conditions has not been respected, the peace treaty can be considered broken. He looked at his two friends

Noctis hissed coldly as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword: "Why should I make the peace treaty valid?" It seems to me that in Astrum, the evocation of the Goddess mattered more.  
Ignis explained diplomatically to try to calm Noctis: - Astrum wanted peace, but Lunafreya convinced him to stage Leviathan's ritual first and then celebrate the marriage.

Nyx added earnestly: "We can testify to all that Astrum's only wish was to celebrate the wedding. He did everything to get to Altissia, even defeating two more Astral to get here!

Gladio exclaimed: "Although he was still not sure that Luna repaid his feelings, he wanted this marriage."

Noctis replied in a dark and cold voice: "Your words do not convince me. Why do I have to trust you after all that happened in Lunafreya and Altissia? The grip on the handle of the sword became even closer.

Nyx bent a knee in front of Noctis and said defiantly to Noctis: "If the words do not convince you, I'll let the facts speak!" He put two fingers near his right eye and said, "I'll take one eye and offer it as a gift to seal my words."

Noctis stiffened and looked at the man ready to take his eye off his prince and heard Crowe's voice scream: "I will give my eye to my prince too!"

Gladio screamed as he kneeled in front of Noctis: "The same is true for me that I am his shield and I have the task of protecting him."

Ignis exclaimed: "And there are me too! Because what we are telling you is the pure truth! Astrum has always thought of peace before Leviathan.-.

Noctis looked at all the friends of Astrum who were ready to offer themselves for him and after throwing a long sigh, he said in a resigned and sad voice: - The peace treaty will become valid on all of Eos. I will tell the Emperor that Astrum and Luna have celebrated a private wedding before giving the way to the summoning of Leviathan.-. She gently lifted Lunafreya's body and continued with a harsh tone: "Do not make me regret this choice." He showed his back to those present and together with Prompto and Loqi immediately reached his airship to leave for the castle of Tenebrae to bury Luna in his beloved land.

Crowe breathed a sigh of relief, while Ignis said as he turned his gaze to the prince: "We must leave immediately for Insomnia to crown Astrum as the new king of Lucis."

Crowe asked worriedly: "How do we get Insomnia straight away without the airship and with all the ships destroyed by Leviathan's fury?"

Ignis answered in a serious tone: "We have to talk to Camelia Claustra and convince her to give us an airship or a helicopter." He took one last look at Astrum and continued: "Let's get away from this place." And they went to the villa of the first Accord secretary.

Ardyn watched his son carry Lunafreya's corpse and thought proud of him "You made the right decision worthy of a true ruler! And it is time that both you and Astrum ascend the throne that is rightfully there "and smiling, he disappeared into the darkness, ignoring the ringing of his cell phone.

He had to go to Nifheilm and then immediately go to Insomnia to get ready with a plan to take Astrum to Lucis's Crystal.

The airship quickly arrived at Tenebrae and Noctis came down delicately carrying Lunafreya's corpse towards the palace garden.

Ravus immediately left the castle to meet Noctis while Luna's favorite flowers began to dry quickly. When he saw the body of Luna in the arms of Noctis he gave a cry of pain and immediately approached his friend to pay a last tribute to his sister.

Noctis gently placed Lunafreya's body in Ravus's arms and whispered in a voice full of pain and despair: - I'm sorry Ravus ... I could not keep my promise.-. He collapsed on his knees and lowered his head as he began to cry.

Ravus looked at his sister's serene face and then Noctis, who kept his head down and murmured: "I could not protect your sister. If you want, you can take my life. " He handed Ifrit's sword to Ravus.

Ravus refused with a sharp gesture the sword that held out to him and said in an unlit voice: "It is not your fault ... you have chosen to sacrifice your life to fulfill the prophecy." He stroked his face gently and murmured: "I just wanted to see her happy and with a normal life." He began to cry and Noctis hugged his friend to comfort him.

Loqi and Prompto watched the scene from a distance with a dull look and tearful eyes at the loss of a wonderful girl like Luna. Then Prompto's phone began to ring and the blond walked away a few steps.

Ravus gently brought Lunafreya inside the palace to prepare a proper burial for the girl and at that moment Prompto came back screaming: - Noct! We must immediately return to Gralea. -. Loqi looked alarmed at his friend wanting to understand what had happened.

Noctis asked in an alarmed tone: "What's going on?"

Prompto replied: - The emperor is dying and wants to see you right away! -.


	27. Coronation

When Astrum finally opened her eyes, she asked in a tired voice and stammered a few words: "Where am I? Where is Luna? -. He looked around and stood for a moment when he realized he was on a ship.

Ignis jumped from the chair where he was resting and said: - Astrum, you finally woke up ... -.

Astrum jumped up and asked worriedly: - Where is Luna? Why are we on an airship?

Ignis said calmly: "Astrum, calm down and sit down! I'll tell you everything but just keep calm! You slept for three whole days and you still do not seem fit. "

Astrum sat up and said seriously: "Now answer my questions ..." He added appealingly: "Please!"

Ignis sighed and began in a calm and dry tone: "We are returning to Lucis, after Noctis has proclaimed the peace treaty as valid, even without the celebration of the wedding."  
Astrum asked seriously: - And Luna? Did she come back to her house? -.

Ignis shook his head and said sadly: "She's dead ..."

Astrum asked in a desperate voice and getting back on his feet: - How dead? What happened when I fainted after getting Leviathan's blessing?

Ignis explained: - After you fainted, Leviathan once again unleashed his fury with a storm and the tidal wave and Luna summoned Titan to protect you, but unfortunately one of the fragments thrown by the force of the Goddess has mortally struck Luna.-.

Astrum still incredulously shook his head vigorously, hearing those words unable to believe what his ears were hearing and repeated: - No! It is not possible!-. He began to cry and lowered his head.

Ignis continued his story: - Noctis has decided to keep the peace treaty in spite of the death of Luna and has spread the rumor that you and Luna have celebrated a wedding in secret. Now we are returning to Insomnia because you must become king.-.

Astrum exclaimed furiously with himself and with all that had happened in Altissia: "How can I be a good king after all that has happened?" Luna died and I was about to blow the peace treaty. What kind of king will I be? -. He threw objects over the bedside table and his crying became even more desperate.

Ignis looked at Astrum and murmured: "I'll leave you alone to vent your pain." He left the room as the future king kept crying.

After two hours, Nyx entered the room and noticed Astrum downstairs, bending down in front of him: "I'm sorry I did not keep my promise." He bowed his gaze even more and said, "Punish me like you, my king!"

Astrum said in a bitter tone: - King, me ?! I do not believe that a person like me who has made all these serious mistakes can become a king! -.

Nyx looked up at Astrum and murmured: "You are not the first ruler who makes mistakes to Eos and you will not be the last. The important thing for a person is to learn from his mistakes. " He noticed that Astrum wanted to reply, but he continued in a firm and serious voice: "And if you learn from what happened to Altissia you will become a good king like your father or perhaps more than him."

Astrum lowered her head not knowing how to reply and Nyx continued: - And I will be honored to swear my eternal loyalty and to serve you for the rest of my life. As well as all the people who followed you on this journey.-.

Astrum looked up slightly at Nyx and said in a serious tone: "Now leave me alone I have to think."

Nyx did not reply and left the room alone, and at that moment appeared Gentiana, who said in a soft, soft voice: "Listen to the advice your friends give you. They will help you make important decisions in the future. "

Astrum asked harshly: "What do you want from me?"

Gentiana replied: "I am here to give you the blessing of Shiva and the trident of the Oracle." He made the trident appear before Astrum and murmured: "You will need both, if you want to fulfill your destiny of Choosen King."

Astrum looked at the trident in front of him and managed to hold back his tears for a while and asked, "How can I make the prophecy without her?" A stabbing pain hit his heart as he thought of Luna.

Gentiana put the trident in Astrum's hands and replied in a serious tone: - She will always be near you! And it will help you fulfill your destiny.-. The cold began to conquer the room and Shiva appeared in the form of icy emanation and giving the first blessing also to Astrum.

Astrum burst into tears once more, thinking of Luna and her father.

Noctis entered the bedroom after Emperor Iedolas was resting with a slow and cautious step so as not to frighten the man already strongly felt by his illness.

He sat on the bed and immediately Iedolas grabbed his hand and murmured in a low, deep voice: - You have finally arrived ... -. He threw a huge sigh and continued: - All the imperial doctors agree that there is no cure for my illness. And so it is time for you to take my place as Emperor of Niflheim.-.

Noctis gave a long breath, hearing those words, while Iedolas continued: - I have full confidence in you! You managed to get Ifrit's blessing and I think you will manage the empire. " He squeezed Noctis's hand tightly and said, "Now leave this old man on his last journey and go and think of your people."

Noctis murmured in a low voice: - As you wish ... -. Iedolas closed his eyes satisfied, while one of the most trusted men of the old emperor announced the ascent to the imperial throne of Noctis.

As soon as they returned to Insomnia, after another three days of travel, Astrum immediately went to the mortuary where they had placed the body of his father, while the news of the death of King Regis began to spread officially throughout the kingdom.

The boy sat down next to his father and, taking his hand, murmured in a low voice as tears began to fall down his cheeks: "Dad, I've already disappointed you as a king, do not you? I wanted to be like you, but instead I was about to start a new war after all the work you did to get peace. " He gently stroked his hand and continued: "I wish you were here to guide me to become a good king ... but you're not here, Daddy." He burst into tears and stayed next to his father until it was midnight.

The coronation of Astrum was celebrated without respecting the classical ceremony and with the boy who was forced to wear Lucis's ring to reactivate the barrier momentarily and pick up his father's sword without feeling truly worthy of such a role.

At the same time Noctis also reached his imperial throne and thanked the heavens when he saw his father arrive with his clothes perfectly neat and the same hat he had given him when he was a child.

Noctis said softly before entering the throne room: - I'm glad you're fine ... I was afraid that Leviathan had killed you ... -.

Ardyn replied seriously: "I was in an area out of reach of the Leviathan, but apparently it must have damaged the cell phone connections." He looked at his son and his heart tightened in a grimace of pain, while he thought that those were really the last moments they could spend together.

Ardyn put a hand on his son's shoulder and thought "But before we say goodbye ... I'll tell you the whole truth! It is right that you know all my history, my son! ".

Noctis nodded a smile at that gesture and finally entered the throne room no longer as a prince but as an emperor and Ardyn watched his son advance toward that throne exactly as he had imagined him in his dreams.

He could not hold back his tears even thinking about when he would be separated from his son.


	28. The Truth

The first days as a king were a real hell for Astrum who was literally jostled from one place to another by Insomnia to attend the inaugurations or take part in important meetings on economic issues.

Astrum thought as he was returning to his royal palace "How did Dad endure such a load of commitments along with the weight of the barrier?" And closed his eyes, trying to rest a few minutes before the next meeting.

After finishing the new meeting, Ignis accompanied Astrum to his room and said: - Rest well for half an hour. I managed to find this small amount of time to allow you to rest and recharge your batteries. "

Astrum smiled and whispered tiredly: "Thank you very much, Ignis." The boy wondered what he would do if Ignis was not by his side.

As soon as he entered his bedroom, the boy threw himself on top of the bed and, after throwing a long sigh, closed his eyes.

The boy had just fallen asleep when the ring and the crystal began to shine and a voice echoed in the boy's head: - Go to the crystal! As King of Lucis you must receive his blessing.-. Astrum opened his eyes and looked around not understanding what was happening and who that voice belonged to.

Astrum looked at the ring that shone with its own light and once again clearly heard that voice order him: - Go to the crystal ...-. and the boy went to the door to reach the place where the crystal rested.

Gladio saw Astrum come out of his bedroom and take the road that led him to the crystal. The king's shield hastened to pursue his sovereign, but black flames stood before him.

Gladio shouted as he began to look for something to extinguish those magical flames: - Astrum! Stop! -. But the boy did not hear the words of his shield and went on under his hypnosis of his march to the crystal.

Nyx came to the scene and asked, "What's going on here?"

Gladio answered furiously as he tried to put out those magical flames: "I was following Astrum, but these flames blocked my way."

Nyx exclaimed: - What? I have to find a way to reach Astrum and not leave it alone. " I try to use magic, but it was useless and fueled the flames even more.

When Astrum finally came in front of the crystal, he heard the crystal voice clearly: "Approach and receive the strength to defeat the daemons and fulfill your destiny as King."

Astrum captivated by that voice approached the crystal and touched the surface with both hands and said trying to keep a serious voice and composed of a true king: - Please give me the strength to be a true King and to free the world of Eos from the starscourge and daemons.-. He closed his eyes and waited for the result of his prayer to the crystal.

When he opened his eyes he found his hands that had been literally absorbed by the crystal and caught by surprise and fear immediately began to agitate and use his strength to try to free himself from that trap.

Astrum began to shout with all the strength in his body: - Someone come to help me! The crystal is absorbing me! -. Panicked he continued to call for help using a child's tone.

Ardyn's voice echoed behind him: "It is useless to try to call for help with that childish tone. No one can save you from this situation to which you have been linked since you were born.-.  
Astrum turned to wade Ardyn and shouted: "Help me free from this trap." Please!-. He noticed that Ardyn's face looked threatening to him.

Ardyn shook his head and hissed, "No, Astrum! You must enter into the crystal and plumb the world into darkness and make it the perfect kingdom of the daemons. You will become his main piece to defeat me and bring the light back to Eos.-.

Astrum asked as he continued to slide more and more into the crystal: - Defeat you ?! Because you?!-.

Ardyn smiled wickedly before hiding his face under his hat and then revealing his real appearance to the prince who said in a whisper: "The starscourge ...".

Ardyn began to explain harshly as he approached the crystal: "My real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Exactly 2000 years ago I tried to free the world from the starscourge by absorbing it inside me, but by doing so I was rejected by the crystal and rejected by my own brother. They tried to kill me, but the plague made me immortal and I was locked up in a prison and erased from history. " He glared at the crystal and concluded: - I waited for 2000 years, the arrival of the King Chosen to have my revenge against the crystal that used me and sent me to hell, where only my son it was my consolation. "

Astrum murmured in a strange voice as the crystal had almost completely absorbed him: - So even Noctis is a Lucis Caelum like me ... -. He looked at Ardyn and asked, "Do not you think about what you will experience as soon as you see what you have unleashed?"

Ardyn replied with a harsh tone and forcefully hit one of the chains that held the crystal: - I am immortal and I will be condemned to see my son die one day and I will not even be able to reach him in the afterlife because my spirit can not rest. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and decided it was time to disappear

Ardyn disappeared, while Nyx appeared on the scene and tried to take Astrum who was now being completely absorbed by the crystal and shouted: - Damn! -. He tried to buy Astrum but the boy disappeared inside the crystal.

Nyx murmured: "Damn!"

Crowe arrived a few minutes later and asked, "What happened here?"

He looked at Nyx approaching the crystal with all the fury and answered: - The crystal has absorbed Astrum inside him and now he has lost the light. Help me to free him from his imprisonment.-. He wanted to try to hit him with his weapons and free him.

But a deep voice blocked both the Glaivas: - The Chosen King went to Bahamuth to prepare for the final battle against the Accursed and the Daemons. Wait and protect this earth from obscurity until it returns.

Nyx and Crowe stopped and looked at the crystal to make even its last light disappear before plunging the world into darkness.

Astrum continued to fall until he found himself in the palm of Bahamuth's hand, who said solemnly: "Wake up, chosen!"

Astrum opened his eyes and found himself in front of Bahamuth, one of the Astrals, and asked in a shocked tone: "Why did you call me in the crystal?"

Bahamuth answered in a serious tone: "To complete your preparation and only in this place the King will be able to receive his power to the utmost to fulfill the prophecy. We waited for the chosen king and the ring to begin to shine with light in this world to put an end to the Accursed. And only the chosen King can put an end to his existence and -.

Astrum asked, imagining who Bahamuth was talking about: - Accursed? -.

Bahamuth answered in a serious tone: "A cursed man with immortal life who carries within himself the daemons and the starscourge. With the impurity of his body he was rejected by the light of the Crystal and made impossible to ascend. The only thing he wants is revenge and the Usurper will bring the plague all over our world. Only the True King chosen by the Crystal can stop this madness. -.

Astrum listened to the words of the Astral in silence and asked: - How can the True King stop the Usurper? -.

Bahamuth answered in a cold, grave voice: "Great power must be guaranteed! The Chosen King along with the Light of the Crystal and the power of the sovereigns of the past, but only seated in his throne and at the price of his life. The king of kings will have the great power to banish darkness but at the price of his life. To save lives, the sacrifice of the life of the Choosen King will be necessary.-.

Astrum was completely shocked by that revelation, but he could not speak that Bahamuth dropped him once again into the crystal light to make him fall asleep for a long time.

Noctis looked out the balcony from the balcony, looking for a distraction from the many tasks that an emperor had to perform

Ardyn looked at his son and said in a low tone of voice: "This will be the last time we'll see each other ...".

Noctis widened his eyes and exclaimed in a worried tone and approaching his father: "Why Papa? Are you hurt? I can call a doctor if you need. "

Ardyn smiled at his son's genuine concern and answered in a bitter tone: "Maybe it was a simple wound, Noct!"

Noctis insisted and continued to walk towards his father: - So what kind of illness afflicts you? I want to help you dad! -.

Ardyn put his hat in front of his face and then when he took off his face, he looked distorted by the starscourge he had worn in his body for over 2000 years.

Noctis whispered in a frightened and sad tone: - The starscourge! When have you been infected? -. He stood still on his seat before resuming his march towards his father and meanwhile tried to formulate a plan.

Ardyn looked at his approaching son and remembered that his brother had instead turned away from him, disgusted by what he had become and said: - About 2000 years ago, Noct.-.  
Noctis asked in a strange tone: "What? But such a thing is not possible. "

Ardyn smiled and explained in a quieter tone than he had used with Astrum: - I am immortal Noct because 2,000 years ago I absorbed the starscourge in a desperate attempt to stop it and save innocent lives, but I paid an exorbitant price.-. He threw a breath: - I became a monster and this is why the gods sealed me for 2000 years in a magical prison and I was abandoned by my family to my destiny. And my soul can not sleep forever until I am in this condition.-. Ardyn lowered his head: "I waited so long and you were my only consolation in this eternal pain of mine."

Noctis shook his head vigorously and murmured: "So why are you leaving now?" Why do you have to stay away from me?

Ardyn hugged his son and answered in a whisper: "I do not want you to see the monster I am and I do not want you to witness my final battle and my death. And then ...-. He looked at the boy and said: - Especially now that the world will sink into darkness and the sun will not begin to rise until I disappear forever from this world ...-.

He looked at the starless night that enveloped the whole of Eos and returned to his gaze on Noctis: "That's why I have to say goodbye ...". He hugged his son even more tightly.  
Noctis murmured with tears in his eyes: "How will I be a good ruler without you?"

Ardyn replied: - You will surely be without my help, and I'm sure of that. You will be able to protect your people from the daemons.-. He slowly began to move away from his son and concluded: "We'll see each other before the end of the final battle." He hid his face under the hat Noctis had given him and said, "Goodbye, my son!" And disappeared.

Noctis shouted several times: - Dad! -. And he burst into desperate weeping.


	29. Meetings with friends and the last meeting between father and son

When Astrum finally opened his eyes he was no longer in the tower where the crystal was kept, but on the Isle of Angelgard whose father had told him several tales about it.

The crystalline voice of Gentiana said: - Welcome back, your majesty! -.

Astrum looked around and noticed that all around was surrounded by a perpetual darkness and asked: - How long have I slept in the crystal? -. He noticed that his hair was really long.  
Gentiana answered in a serious tone: "Ten years."

Astrum jumped at the number and asked again: - What happened to the inhabitants of Eos? Are my friends okay? -. He checked his trouser pockets until he found Lucis's ring.

Gentiana answered as she pointed out to Noctis the pier where a small yacht waited for the king's arrival: - The daemons have exterminated most of the population. One party took refuge in Gralea, where Emperor Noctis set up a large electric network together with his friends, reusing the factories once used to build Magitek troops, while the inhabitants of Lucis are in Lestallum, where the light produced from the powerhouse keep the creatures of darkness at bay. Your friends are well and are waiting for you in Lestallum to take you back to Insomnia.-.

Astrum asked again as he safely ascended the boat: "Is Ardyn in Insomnia?"

Gentiana shook her head and replied: "Probably the Usurper will go to greet his son for the last time before going to Insomnia."

Astrum sighed thinking of Noctis and his relationship with Ardyn and of the pain he will experience when his father dies with him for the salvation of Eos. He decided not to think about that moment and to concentrate only on meeting again Ignis, Gladio, Nyx and Crowe and traveling for the last time with them.

Gentiana asked, holding a pair of scissors, an electric razor and a mirror: - Do you want to cut your hair and beard before meeting your friends?

Astrum looked at herself in the mirror and said in a serious tone: "I prefer not to cut them, but to tie them in a ponytail." I will cut only beard.-. He took the razor in his hand and began to shave his beard carefully.

When Astrum finally reached Lestallum, he looked around and noticed a series of Glaives patrolling the entrance area, illuminating it with large headlights. Astrum began to look around to find his friends and get organized to return to Insomnia and put an end to that long-lasting story.

Astrum walked for some time before finding a group near him near a trailer and immediately approached and called: - Ignis, are you really? -.

Ignis winced and exclaimed as he turned to him: _ Astrum! Finally you came back! -. He looked at him from head to toe and said, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Astrum put a hand on Ignis's shoulder and said, "I'm happy to see you too!" He looked around and asked, "Are the others around here?"

Ignis said in a serious voice: "Yes, I'll go and call them." He looked at Astrum and said: - Do not disappear again ....-.

When they arrived, Nyx bent over in front of him: - Welcome your majesty! -.

Astrum exclaimed: "I think I told you that you could even call me Astrum."

Nyx exclaimed: "After ten years of waiting, I forgot about this detail." He avoided a kick launched by Astrum and smiled as he saw that after all the time spent in the crystal, Astrum had not changed at all.

Gladio patted Astrum's shoulder and said, "Next time, wait for me to walk around the building alone." With me by your side you would not have been locked up in the crystal.-.

Astrum looked at his friends and said firmly: "We must leave immediately for Insomnia." He had to fulfill the prophecy and give a better world to them.

Crowe asked, "We have to leave already?"

Astrum said in a determined tone: "We can not waste any more time! I have to go to Insomnia to get the light back and put an end to the starscourge.-. He looked at everyone present: - Are you with me? -.

Everyone answered together: - Yes! -. And they began to prepare all the equipment and supplies to leave for Insomnia.

Noctis closed his eyes as he threw his latest report on electricity and daemons' attacks over the table. The strategy he had devised together with Loqi and Prompto continued to hold even after ten years of darkness and the victims were continuously falling.

The man rubbed his head and thought, "How long can we resist?" And his gaze fell on the photograph that Prompto had taken with his father "Where are you Dad? Long time no see ..."  
Just then Ardyn's voice rang out in the room: "You've really grown a lot since the last time we met!"

Noctis stood up immediately and went immediately to Ardyn: "Daddy! Finally you came back! -. He stretched his arms to hold him, but Ardyn abruptly turned away from him.

Noctis asked: - Dad, is there something wrong? Has your illness got worse?

Ardyn smiled and answered in a serious tone: "I came here just to greet you, Noct! Astrum is back and I have to go to Insomnia to face it in my last fight.-.

Noctis asked alarmed: "Why do you and Astrum have to fight at Insomnia?"

Ardyn replied: "Because that is what prophecy wants! Astrum will have to sacrifice his own life, if he wants to restore the light on Eos and give me eternal peace.-.

Noctis looked at his father in shock and asked: "Must he go like this?" Do you have to die both? -.

Ardyn put a hand on Noctis's cheek and murmured: "So they decided the Astral, 2000 years ago!" He would have liked to avoid the weight of the sacrifice to Astrum, but he could not bear to see his son die before his immortal eyes.

It would all be over now.

Noctis began to cry and Ardyn exclaimed: "You must not cry, you are a man and an emperor! I am so proud of the work you have done in all these ten years with your people. " He put his other hand on his shoulder: "I'm so happy with what you've become ...".

Noctis wiped his tears and said, "But I did not have the strength to find a solution to your problem. Get rid of this sore without bloodshed and allow yourself to have a normal life.-.  
Ardyn shook his head and murmured: "You can not make my son but ..." He hugged him with all his strength and said, "I'm happy, however, that this starscourge gave me the chance to have an exceptional son like you. You made my pain lighter to bear. "

Ardyn pulled away from his son and went to the window and Noctis said, "Stay a little longer with me, Daddy!"

Ardyn shook his head again and murmured: "I can not! Time has run out and it is time for me to go to Insomnia to prepare for the final battle. " He looked at his son and said: - When the sun returns to rise in Insomnia it will mean that neither I nor Astrum will not be more than this world.-. He looked at his son one last time and said: - Goodbye, Noct! -.

Noctis ran to his father to restrain him, but Ardyn disappeared before his eyes. The man began to cry desperately.

At that moment Prompto entered the room and asked: - What happened, Noct? -. Noticing that his friend did not answer, he bent down to hug him and look for some way to comfort him from the pain of which he ignored his origin.


	30. A goodbye song and the return of light

The fire of the bonfire illuminated the beginning of the bridge that connected the capital Insomnia to the rest of the world and Gladio said: - It took a camping just before the final battle.-.  
Crowe added as he watched the deserted Insomnia: "So we can study the enemy and then study a plan to defeat him."

Astrum looked at the fire in front of him and murmured: "I know well, who is our enemy."

Nyx asked, "Did the Astral tell you when you got trapped in the crystal?" Seeing Astrum nod, he insisted: - Who is it? -.

Astrum answered earnestly: "Ardyn Izunia." Or maybe I should say Ardyn Lucis Caelum.-.

Everyone exclaimed: - What?! -

Astrum put a hand forward and said in a serious voice: "Now I will tell you the whole true story." And he began to tell under the attentive gaze of all those present and occasionally turning his gaze to Insomnia, where his destiny had been waiting for him for too long.

When the story ended, Ignis said in a strange voice: "What a tragedy! Ardyn saved the lives of so many people by absorbing the starscourge inside and was rewarding by his own people in that way.-.

Crowe looked at the fire and murmured in a serious tone: "But how will you cleanse it from the starscourge and free it from its immortality?"

Everyone turned to look at Astrum, who bent his head to the fire, trying to formulate a speech to tell him that terrible truth.

Astrum replied: - It's not that simple ... damn! I thought I had the words, but it's hard to explain what I'll have to do once I get to the throne room ...-. He scratched his hands until the blood came out and lowered his head.

Everyone remained silent and waited for Astrum to finish his speech in silence and throwing looks full of encouragement.

Astrum took out his voice again and concluded: "I will have to take the power of the kings by sacrificing my own life and only then can I put an end to this whole story."

Everyone jumped at the words and Ignis asked, "Is that really the only way?" There must be another solution. Leave me time to look for it and I will find it. "

Astrum replied tiredly: "No! I received this revelation from Bahamuth ... I will have to sacrifice my life to give the peace to Ardyn and bring the light back to Eos.-.

Ignis murmured: - it is difficult to assimilate such a thing ...-.

Nyx murmured: "It's hard to accept ... I'm about to lose another great king." He burst into tears in a long liberating cry.

Crowe exclaimed in a whisper: "Yes ..."

Gladio said nothing, while a tear slid down his cheek.

The group advanced slowly into the deserted Insomnia until they reached the entrance to the royal palace, where Ardyn was waiting for him at the top of the staircase.

Ardyn said scornfully: "I see you've finally arrived with your friends."

Astrum exclaimed in a serene tone: "As the king of Lucis came to put up the starscourge and the daemons and restore the peace."

Ardyn replied dryly: "Before confronting me, you must be judged by the Infernal." Flames appeared around him and he continued: - That he decided to take the starscourge on his skin, since he feels guilty of having been the pretension of the arrival of this terrible calamity.-. In the middle of the fire a throne appeared and sat on Ifrit, who was watching Astrum with a sad and bored look.

Ardyn took leave of the group: - See you later ...-. And he disappeared into the darkness as the heat of the flames became more intense.

Astrum looked at the Astral and said firmly: "Let's go!" A wall of flame rose in front of him, but Astrum made the sword appear and projected towards the Infernal, hitting him on the face. The same was done by Crowe and Nyx who hit the Astral on their arms, causing another blaze by the Astral that began to rage

Astrum found shelter behind a wall with Ignis and Gladio. When the blaze fell, the three immediately set off in another attack and inflicted more damage on the Infernale, who launched a furious glance at Astrum.

Ifrit, tired of being hit, stood up and advanced, evoking a sword of fire that immediately fell against Astrum who parried the blow with his father's sword. The King swung his sword and fired a shot at the Infernale, who immediately dodged easily and again lowered his sword of fire towards Astrum, who once again parried with the help of Gladio and Nyx. Meanwhile, Ignis and Crowe launch two attacks on the legs that made the Astral wobble, weakened by the starscourge.

Astrum seeing the Astral in those conditions, decided to launch another blow against his legs and drop him on the legs and give the opportunity to his friends to hit the Hell with force.  
Ifrit once again unleashed his flames and stood up and began uncontrollably to throw blows at the group. Once again Astrum and the others found shelter, while the flames increased in intensity.

Nyx asked worriedly: - How do we defeat him? -.

Crowe commented while avoiding the flames of the Infernal: - It will also be weakened by the starscourge, but still remains an Astral.-.

Astrum looked at the ring and concentrating, he murmured: "Let's distract him for a while ..." And he closed his eyes and concentrated on the ring before reopening them and throwing himself once again against Ifrit. A satisfied smile appeared on the Astral's face as he again launched the attack and Astrum parried his shot with his sword and then responded with a sword stroke to the Infernale, who avoided the attack with a somersault, but immediately hit by Nyx and Crowe who launched a synchronized attack that once again staggered the Astral, now completely debilitated.

At that moment, Astrum's eyes dyed purple, while Insomnia fell unbearably cold. Shiva appeared beside him, in his elegance and along with a snowstorm that swept across the square and caught the Infernale's attention.

The Goddess unleashed a snowstorm that completely enveloped Ifrit, who blew out her flames and enveloped it completely until it became a statue of ice. The goddess then approached her beloved and left a delicate kiss on the lips of Ifrit before disappearing along with the snow and ice.

Ardyn watched Ifrit shrink into small chunks of ice in front of him and exclaimed: "You passed this last test too. Now you are ready to face me alone. He noticed that Astrum approached with a sure step towards him and continued: - But before this happens I want you to evaluate my proposal.

Astrum looked perplexed at Ardyn and he continued: "You can imprison me in a magical prison like my brother did two thousand years ago. In this way the starscourge will stop afflicting the world and the light will return to shine in this world.-. He wanted to spare the pain in Regis by giving Astrum the chance to continue living.

Astrum replied sourly: "Really, do you think I would be able to make such a wicked decision for you and Eos? Then I would not have the courage to look at your son Noctis in the eye. " He aimed the sword at him decisively: - And if this is the only way chosen by the Astral, I will follow it to the end because I am the King of Lucis and I have to choose the best route for my people as you did 2000 years ago ! -.

Ardyn gave a huge sigh and said, "If you have decided so, let us go to the throne room and fight for the good of Eos." He looked at those present and said: "You can not take part in this fight because this story concerns only me and Astrum."

Astrum turned to his friends and putting his hand on his chest said in a serious and cold voice: - Walk tall .... my friends.-. He did not want to add anything else or hug them because he was afraid of wavering and starting to evaluate Ardyn's proposal by going against the Gods.

Ardyn murmured as she watched Nyx start to cry for her king and her friend: "First there is something I have to do before entering the throne room!"

Ardyn gave his hat to Nyx and said in a serious and nostalgic voice: - My son gave me this hat when he was a child spending all his savings and up to now I have never separated from this hat. Now, however, the time has come for this hat to be delivered to him and to keep it as my memory. " He threw a long sigh as the memories began to resurface, but he knew that his time had come.

Nyx looked at the hat for a few seconds and then said, "I'll hand it over to you as soon as it comes to Insomnia."

Ardyn gave a gaze of gratitude to Nyx before climbing with Astrum the last steps that separate him from fulfilling his destiny.

As soon as they entered the throne room, Ardyn immediately began to attack Astrum who parried the blow and immediately attacked the man succeeding in wounding him on the shoulder. Ardyn staggered weakly backwards before starting the attack again, but Astrum was faster and hit him hard using one of the ancestral weapons he owned and then gave another blow.  
Astrum looked at the man in front of him and asked, "Why are you so weak?"

Ardyn replied: "You have become much more powerful thanks to the fact that you have been locked up in the crystal for ten years. I could become stronger by absorbing daemons, but I decided not to do it. " He received another blow from Astrum and I try to respond blandly and shouted: - Conclude this story quickly! -.

Astrum summoned all the ancestral weapons that belonged to the previous Kings and threw them at Ardyn and then inflicted the final blow with his father's sword.

Ardyn fell to the ground and as his body began to dissolve, he said in a serious voice: "So, I'll wait for you in the afterlife?"

Astrum answered as he sat on the throne: - Yes! This time you can rest in peace for eternity! -.

Ardyn smiled and murmured: "Well, then I'll wait for you on the other side." And it dissolved completely and Astrum summoned all the kings to start the sacrifice.

All the Kings took their swords in their hands and threw themselves hard against Astrum and the ring lit up every time the King received a blow. Then only his father remained in that cold, dark throne room and with Regis he could not and did not want to take that weapon to kill his own son.

Astrum looked forward to his father, Regis, who was holding his sword and murmured in a low, pained voice: "Dad. Trust me!-. He looked up and saw his father holding his sword and ready to inflict the fatal blow.

Regis began to scream with all his voice in his body and struck Astrum straight in the heart with the blade of his sword.

Astrum let out a last start before closing his eyes forever and reaching Ardyn to give him peace.

Dawn began to rise and its rays lit up the land of Eos after so long. Noctis watched from his balcony and whispered in a low voice and weeping: - Goodbye, Daddy! - And the birth of a new dawn gave birth to a new era.


	31. The Hat

3617/5000  
Several days had passed since the death of Astrum and Ardyn and the return of light to the world of Eos. Slowly, thanks to the joint help of Niflheim, Accord and Lucis, the land of Eos was being reborn and moving towards a new era.  
All the inhabitants were convinced that peace would last, even once everything would be rebuilt and finally returned to normal.  
Noctis tried not to think about the disappearance of his father, focusing only on his duty as Emperor and in giving his maximum support not only to his lands, but also to the kingdom of Lucis, where peace now prevailed.  
Ravus entered Noctis's office and asked, "Have you finished checking the documents?" He briefly greeted Prompto who was helping Noctis with some requests from the citizens.  
Noctis nodded and rubbed his forehead with his fingers: "Yes! I also finished checking the documents with the reconstructions of the districts destroyed by the daemons during the ten years.-.  
Ravus nodded and asked in a serious tone: "When are you going to go to Insomnia?"  
Noctis looked up at Ravus and answered with a serious tone: "I want the construction work to start before I go to Insomnia. I can not leave the survivors without a home and a job, after the ten years of nightmare they have lived. " He could not leave his people alone in this situation.  
Ravus replied dryly: "You must go! Not only because you are a Lucis Caelum thanks to your father, but also for Astrum and his sacrifice.-. He turned to go to the door and concluded: "And you owe it to my sister." He closed the door with a dry noise.  
Noctis turned his gaze to Prompto, who continued to check and respond to the various requests and asked: - What do you think I should do? -.  
Prompto answered in a serious tone: "You must go to Insomnia and meet Astrum's friends. Only in this way can the circle be closed and show everyone that the peace treaty is still valid after ten years of darkness and with the death of Astrum.-.  
Noctis looked down and sighed muttered: - Call, Loqi and tell him to organize a meeting with Insomnia regents for the next week and start preparing an airship.-.  
Prompto exclaimed: "Excellent, Noct decision!" He immediately picked up his cell phone and began to dial Loqi's number.

A week later an airship landed near the main entrance of the city and Noctis climbed onto a car with Prompto, Loqi and Ravus to reach the Citadel and climb up to the throne room where there would be a formal ceremony to remember Astrum and his father Regis .  
When Noctis looked up, he noticed that Nyx and Crowe approached him with a quick step and that the man held something in his eyes that was absolutely familiar.  
After a short bow, Nyx opened his hand and handed Ardyn's hat to Noctis and said, "He gave it to me because he wanted you to have his memory."  
Noctis trembling took the hat in his hands and held it to his chest trying to hold back the tears of pain. After a few seconds he put it on his head and Prompto and Loqi beat his hand several times on his shoulder to console him and give him strength.  
After a few minutes, Noctis resumed walking again with Nyx and Crowe to the throne room, where Gladio, Ignis and Insomnia's new council awaited him to kick off the new epoch of peace of Eos.  
Three months later, in the central square of Insomnia, a statue arose which depicted both Ardyn and Astrum as the founders of the peace and light of Eos.


	32. Segret Ending

The Regalia was parked in front of a small square and Astrum shouted from the front seat of the passenger: - Dad, let's go! A long journey awaits us and we can not delay. " Luna got into the car and gave a quick kiss on Astrum's cheek.  
Regi exclaimed while carrying two suitcases: - Arrival! -. He turned his head to Ardyn and said, "Do you want to come with us on this trip?"  
Ardyn came over and said in a calm tone and finally in peace: - Yes! I can enjoy this paradise and I know that the world of Eos is in good hands with my son. " He approached Regalia with a finally serene expression painted on his face.  
Astrum exclaimed: "So, get in the car we're about to leave!"  
Luna repeated in a shrill voice: "Get in the car!"  
Ardyn smiled and said in a serene tone: "I'm coming!" He sat in the driver's seat and glanced quickly at Astrum.  
Luna gave another kiss on Astrum's cheek, while Regis left the parking lot to begin their long journey.  
A journey in which they were finally free from duties and prophecies.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use Noctis of Versus XIII as a "substitute" chosen by the crystal as the son of Regis. I also decided to change the name of Versus XIII from Noctis to Astrum.  
> Astrum is a Latin word meaning star, sky, constellation.  
> The name also of Ardyn's wife, Polaris, also comes from the Latin and means "Northen Star"  
> The Noctis we know in FFXV will change haircut, to stand out from the other, and I thought about this hairstyle in this photograph:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f77a11dd8f32466f75d3d5d7a9c61d03/tumblr_p37mk7F0vf1sp2g3po1_500.jpg


End file.
